


Alte und neue Liebe

by swiswaiso



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, BDSM-Scenes, M/M, Tony verläßt NCIS, kompetenter Tony, nicht MCRT freundlich, nicht NCIS freundlich
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiswaiso/pseuds/swiswaiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seit [Meine Freundin, ihr Vater und ich /S5E1] stirbt etwas in Tony, er löst sich innerlich immer mehr vom Team. Nach [Schlimme Tage/S5E19]  springt er ab und landet in einem „neuen“ Leben – beruflich wie auch privat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Es ist vorbei

**Author's Note:**

> Nichts gehört mir und alles ist frei erfunden!

Ich werde den belustigten, höhnischen Blick von Jethro nie vergessen. Nie!

Jenny - Dir. Shepard, Gibbs und ich sitzen um den Konferenztisch in Jennys Büro bei der Abschlussbesprechung dieser Mutter aller verkorksten Undercover-OPs. Gibbs sitzt mir gegenüber und weidet sich an meiner schlecht verborgenen Misere. Und hat die ganze Zeit diesen höhnischen und schadenfrohen Blick. Er ist in mein Gedächtnis so tief eingegraben wie Jeannes Enttäuschung, ihre ohnmächtige Wut, das Entsetzen - das Opfer einer Scharade zu sein, der Schmerz über meinen Betrug und Verrat an Ihren Gefühlen. Die Scham mir auf den Leim gegangen zu sein. Mein Schmerz, meine Scham und Schuldgefühle, sie verletzt zu haben, mich in sie verliebt zu haben, die Tatsache, dass Trent Cort mich auffliegen hat lassen. Dass mein Wagen in die Luft geflogen ist, dass Jeanne und ich hätten tot sein können. All das war roh, brennend, scharf schneidend in mir. Übelkeit wechselte mit einer tiefen Trostlosigkeit, heiße Fieberempfindungen mit eiskalter Wut über die Ungerechtigkeiten meines Jobs, eine Unschuldige in diese private, unsanktionierte Racheaktion meiner ‚Direktorin‘ hineingezogen zu haben, hineinziehen hatte müssen.

Die herablassende und schulmeisterliche Aussage von Jenny ‚Man darf sich nicht dabei verlieben‘. Ha - normalerweise arbeitet ein Agent in einer OP wie mit Jeanne 24/7 undercover, bleibt immer in der anderen Identität und hat einen Ansprechpartner - Handler, damit er nicht zu tief in die Sache hineinrutscht, der ihn herausgezogen hätte, sobald erste Gefühle aufgetaucht wären! Sie war mein Handler, sie hätte mich rausholen müssen! Und sie hat es absichtlich nicht getan! Ich hatte bei dieser OP nicht nur keinen kompetenten Handler, nein, ich habe auch noch „normal“ gearbeitet, erst als Teamleiter und dann als SFA nach Gibbs überraschender Rückkehr und Wieder-Einsetzung als MCRT-Leader.

Wie oft habe ich mir gewünscht Jethro wäre da für mich, und als er dann zurückgekommen ist, war er nur ein selbstgerechtes, egoistisches und eiskaltes Arschloch, dass mich auf meinen Platz am Ende der Nahrungskette verweisen musste und David und McGee zum fröhlichen DiNozzo - Kahlschlag einlud. Ich hätte ihn wirklich gebraucht, nicht nur beruflich. Und dann sitzt er mir gegenüber - selbstgerecht, arrogant, höhnisch, vorwurfsvoll und belehrend. Beleidigt, weil ich ihn in die geheime OP auf Befehl von Dir. Shephard nicht eingeweiht habe. Er fühlt sich verraten! McGee ist beleidigt, weil ich und nicht er undercover geschickt worden bin!

Alle haben sich richtig gefreut darüber, dass ich verletzt war. „Selber Schuld, hättest Du es nicht geheim gehalten.“ Als ob das meine Entscheidung gewesen war. Und dann im Fall darauf mit der schwangeren Betrügerin und Erpresserin. Ich musste alle ihre Opfer anrufen, als „gerechte Strafe“, weil ich mein Team auch belogen habe. Unglaublich. Aber dieser Blick von Jethro. Diese kranke Freude an meiner Misere, meinem Leid. All die Freundschaft, Nähe, das Vertrauen und die Liebe, die ich für ihn je empfunden habe, ihm geschenkt habe, hat in dem Moment zu sterben begonnen. Und sind auf der Chimera wirklich ganz – und, wie gefordert, leise - gestorben.

Nach der unseligen Affäre mit Jeanne habe ich alle ‚wie Familie‘ – Aktionen meiner Teamkollegen und ‚Untergebenen‘ klinisch betrachtet. Auch unsere Teamdynamik. Wofür das Team mich braucht: Als Sündenbock, Haudrauf, Schuldigen, Idioten vom Dienst, Türabstreifer, Dienstboten. Wenn ich nicht da bin, dann müssen sie diese Dienste selber übernehmen, und dafür werden sie aber nicht bezahlt. Dafür sind sie zu gut – zu gut ausgebildet, zu gute Ermittler, einfach zu gut.

Ich habe viel und oft über die Benoit-Undercover-OP nachgedacht und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass meine Online-Professur mich vorm Ausflippen und Zusammenbrechen geschützt hat. Als Prof. DiNardo habe ich mich als ICH ausgegeben, ohne mich klein – dümmer, schlechter ausgebildet, clownesk – zu machen. Jeanne und meine Studenten haben meine Intelligenz, meinen Humor und Witz, mein umfangreiches Wissen in Musik, Kunst, Geschichte, Psychologie, Schauspielerei, Biographien…rund um die Filme sehr geschätzt und verehrt. Und die Arbeit als Prof. DiNardo hat mir mindestens soviel Spaß gemacht wie die als Agent DiNozzo – als Agent DiNozzo bis zu Kates Tod. Danach wurde ich von Monat zu Monat unglücklicher, unzufriedener – unbefriedigter. Das ist mir erst so richtig nach diesem Showdown bewusst geworden. Da wurde mir klar, dass meine Zeit beim NCIS ein Ablaufdatum hat, das nicht weit entfernt lag.

Aber diesmal werde ich nicht einfach in eine andere Agency wechseln und dort wieder von unten anfangen. Oh nein. Ich bin jetzt 8 Jahre beim NCIS, 4 davon waren wirklich gut, 4 haben in Salamitaktik den Reiz und meine Freude an meiner Arbeit zerstört. Der Todesstoß für meine Bereitschaft als Cop, als Agent zu arbeiten hat mir Gibbs versetzt. Eigentlich war es nicht ein einzelner Todesstoß, es war eine tiefer, nie verheilender, ewig schmerzender und dann langsam alles vergiftender Stich. Erst Kollegen, dann Freunde, Freunde mit Sex und dann Liebende und dann hat er mich vergessen – wie mein Vater, und sich offiziell nie wieder an mich erinnert. Was ich nicht ganz glaube, dafür ist er zu bewusst abweisend und verletzend. Er wollte mir ‚meinen Platz im Team‘ klarmachen, dass ich nicht mehr Teamleader sondern sein Fußabstreifer bin und ‚meinen Platz in seinem Leben‘, wo ich nicht einmal mehr Fußabstreifer bin. Und dann die Aussage auf der Chimera: ‚Stirb leise!‘. Da ist wirklich etwas in mir gestorben.

Ich bin jetzt 35 Jahre alt, dank der Pest habe ich Lungen eines 60-Jährigen Kettenrauchers, sonst aber gesund, gut aussehend, intelligent, humorvoll, spiele sehr gut Klavier und Gitarre, liebe es die Lebensgeschichte vieler unterschiedlicher Menschen zu erfahren, rauszufinden, wie sie ticken, bin sehr aufmerksam und wachsam, sehe und höre viel, viel besser als der durchschnittliche Amerikaner,…, und habe von meinem Großvater mütterlicherseits ein wunderbares Geschenk bekommen. 10 Millionen US-Dollar und in New York eine wunderbare Villa - zu Beginn 19. Jahrhunderts erbaut. Man glaubt nicht, dass es im Zentrum New Yorks solche Häuser mit Garten noch gibt. Und eine Häuserzeile (!) in NewYork Bushwick – in der Madison Ave. Als kleines Nebeneinkommen an Mieten. Finanziell bin ich versorgt für 3 Leben. Beruflich kann ich machen was ich möchte. Und da ich immer gerne gelernt habe – habe ich 2 Bachelor in Sportwissenschaften und Geschichte, 3 Master in Kriminologie, Musik und Kunstgeschichte und 2 PhDs - fast. Einen habe ich in Film- und Theaterwissenschaften und einen schließe ich gerade ab in Psychologie. Und ein Studienkollege, der an der Columbia in NY, unterrichtet, hat mich gefragt, ob ich in ihrer Fakultät für Film-und Theaterwissenschaften als Professor mitarbeiten will. Für je zwei Vorlesungen, Proseminare und Seminare im Master. Und ich habe zugesagt, natürlich habe ich zugesagt. Ich werde in dieses wunderbare Haus ziehen. Und ich werde mir einen Traum erfüllen. Ich werde ein Kino – Bar eröffnen. Eine Bar mit wirklich guter Live-Musik von Nachwuchstalenten, und guten alten und neuen Filmen, die in einem luxuriös ausgestatteten Kino der 1920 Jahre anzusehen sind. Mit Einweisungen vorab und anschließenden Diskussionsrunden mit mir - einmal in der Woche mit den Filmen, die ich liebe – director’s cut natürlich. Kleine italienische und marokkanische/ levantinische Imbisse. In den Ferien werde ich reisen und mir all die Plätze anschauen, die mich schon immer angezogen haben. Ich werde mein eigener Herr sein und mich nie wieder wie einen Idioten behandeln lassen.


	2. Neue Ziele 1

Jetzt ist es Anfang Mai und ich habe eine Woche Urlaub, die ich in NY verbringe. Haus einziehen, besser gesagt einrichten, mit Maklern einige Lokalitäten für meine Kino-Bar besichtigen, Vorstellungsgespräch an der Uni. Die Innenarchitektin ist perfekt. Als sie gehört hat, dass ich Filmprofessor werde, sagt sie „Sehr gut, sagen sie mir 3 Szenen aus Filmen, die Ihnen gefallen, wie sie auch wohnen wollen und sagen sie mir ihren aktuellen Lieblingsfilm und wenn es so etwas gibt ihren Lieblingsfilm aller Zeiten.“ Die ersten zwei Anfragen kann ich ihr sofort beantworten, die dritte ist nicht beantwortbar. 3 Tage später macht sie mir ihrem Vorschlag – gekauft bis zu den Geschirrtüchern. Sie wird bis Mitte Juni fertig sein. Ich freue mich wirklich sehr.

Die Lokalsuche ist nicht so erfolgreich, die Lokalitäten sind alle zu klein oder viel zu groß.

Das Vorstellungsgespräch ist wie erwartet gut. Ich bekomme sogar einen Parkplatz! Ich unterschreibe und vereinbare Stillschweigen bis Ende Juni. Und per diesem Termin kündige ich – dann. Zum Abschluss fahre ich noch einmal zu meinem Haus. Der alte schöne schmiedeeiserne Zaun, das auf Fernbedienung sich öffnende Einfahrtstor und Garagentor sind ein Luxus. Durch den überdachten Weg zu einem Nebeneingang ins Haus in einen wunderschönen Vorraum, eigentlich Vorhalle mit dem Haupteingang, Tür zur einer Garderobe, und den 5 Stufen, die in den Wohnbereich führen. Links geht’s es über Essbereich in die Wohnküche (und Ausgang zur Terrasse) rechts ist ein großer Raum für Wohnmöbel und dahinter der durch Doppeltüren erreichbare Musikraumbereich und dahinter noch ein Wintergarten. Weiter hinten führt neben dem dekorativen Aufgang in den 1. Stock ein breiter Gang zu einem großen Schlafzimmer mit begehbarer Garderobe und Badezimmer und einem Badezimmer für Gäste.

Im ersten Stock sind 5 Schlafzimmer mit Bad und Garderobe, ein Büro/Bibliothek mit Terrasse und im 2 Stock ist ein kleine Wohnung mit Terrasse.

Im großen Garten gibt es einen Pool und eine Gartenpartyhaus. Aus dem Garten sehe ich auf die Terrasse des Nebenhauses, durch einen noch kahlen Baum. Ein junger Mann um die 26 und eine Frau um die 30 sitzen mit miesmutigen Gesichtern schweigend bei einer Tasse Espresso. Die beiden dürften ihren Gesichtszügen nach verwandt sein. Die Frau steht auf und lehnt sich mit dem Rücken zu mir ans Geländer. Sie ist groß, schlank, hat stark gelockte dunkelblonde Haare und eine gute Figur. Sie argumentiert mit dem jüngeren Mann in schnellem Französisch. Er steht auf und kommt zu ihr hin, hat eine ähnliche Gestalt wie sie, breitere Schultern, schmälere Hüften. Dieselbe Haarfarbe, kurz geschnittenes Haar, viele Sommersprossen und knallgrüne Augen. Schaut gut aus, wenn er nicht so verbissen streiten würde mit seiner Schwester?, Cousine?.

Er wird immer lauter und zum Schluss schreit er: „Ich bleibe nicht mein Leben lang im closet, nur weil meine _Familie_ sich Sorgen macht um meine Sicherheit – aka sich schämt für mich. Scheiß drauf! Sie haben sich seit 10 Jahren nicht um mich _gesorgt_ jetzt ist es zu spät. Jetzt brauche und will ich ihre Sorgen und Überlegungen nicht. Es ist mein Leben und wen ich ficke geht niemanden etwas an! Meine Freunde und Arbeitskollegen haben damit kein Problem. In einem Jahr bin ich mit dem Studium fertig und habe bereits jetzt einen Job.“ „Sebastian! Du weißt genau wie Mamam ist, sie schmeißt Dich raus!“ „Mamam kann mich nicht rausschmeißen, dieses Haus gehört mir, die Wohnung gehört mir. Großmutter hat alle ihre Häuser mit vererbt.“ „Ja, aber Maman hat das nie akzeptiert!“ „Na und, das ist ihr Problem. Rechtlich hat sie keinerlei Handhabe und moralisch bin ich gerade ihr nichts, rein gar nichts schuldig. Und jetzt Ende der Debatte. Du bist hier und in meinem Leben jederzeit willkommen, aber ich rede nicht mehr mit Dir über die Wünsche _unserer_ Familie. Wenn sie etwas von mir wollen, sollen sie selber zu mir kommen und sich nicht hinter Dir verstecken. Und Du solltest unsere gute Beziehung nicht von ihnen missbrauchen lassen.“ Sie reden so schnell auf Französisch, dass ich nur mit Mühe mitkriege worum es geht. Homosexueller Sohn und Erbe – welch ein Drama. So vertraut. Da entdeckt er mich und schaut verwirrt als ich ihm das Daumenrauf Zeichen gebe. Sofort spricht er leiser. Ich mache noch eine entschuldigende Geste, auf die er nicht reagiert. Okay, ich gehe zurück ins Haus.

Am Abend treffe ich mich noch mit zwei ehemaligen Detectiv-Kollegen, die zu NYPD gewechselt sind. Steven Myers hat es zum Captain im organisierten Verbrechen gebracht, Jax Winters zum Lieutenant in der Mordkommission. Sofort versuchen beide mich für ihre Districts zu begeistern – ich lehne lachend ab – was ich mir maximal vorstellen könnte, wäre eine Beratersteller als Profiler. Sie würden es mit ihren Chefs besprechen. Ich solle Ihnen eine Referenzliste von Fällen schicken.

Wieder in D.C. kaufe ich mir Umzugsboxen und fange mal an einige Grundsatzentscheidungen zu treffen. Was nehme ich mit?, Was verschenke ich?, Was verkaufe ich? Ich habe das unangenehme Gefühl, wenig Zeit zu haben für all die Arbeiten, die zu erledigen sind, aber rein faktisch gesehen habe ich noch 5 Wochen Zeit.

Am nächsten Tag im HQ ist alles wie gehabt. Ein grummeliger, schroffer Gibbs, eine ätzende und zynische Ziva, ein arroganter und herablassender McGee, eine hyperaktive Abby.

Ich bin schon früher da als meine Kollegen. Ich möchte meine letzten 5 Wochen noch so gut wie möglich genießen, und beschlossen, die Agent Dummkopf-Romeo, dummer Jock und Türabstreifer Masken abzulegen und ganz schamlos Ich zu sein. Und auf ihre Beleidigungen zu antworten – ohne sie verbal zu beleidigen. David und McGee treten lachend aus dem Lift und kommen plaudernd auf unseren Teambereich zu. „Ah“ sagt McGee „Agent DiNozzo hat sich entschlossen uns mit seiner Anwesenheit zu beehren. Interessant, dass Du Dir immer dann freinimmst, wenn wirklich viel zu tun ist und wir alles machen müssen.“ „Du solltest diese angenommene Kausalbedingung umdrehen, Junior Agent McGee.“ Er schaut mich fragend an. „Du schaffst das, probier es einfach.“ „Kausalbedingung, welche Kausalbedingung?“ „Lernt ihr keine Grammatik mehr auf den Highschools heutzutage? ‚Wenn wirklich viel zu tun ist, dann nimmt DiNozzo sich frei.‘ war deine Annahme und grammatikalisch hast du das in einen Kausalbedingungssatz Wenn … dann gestellt. Umgedreht lautet dieser Satz: ‚Wenn DiNozzo frei hat, dann ist wirklich viel zu tun.‘ Die Logik dahinter solltest Du auch auf dem M.I.T. verstanden haben. Kommt in vielen Computer-programmen vor.“

„Was weißt Du schon von Computerprogrammen?“ entgegnet er, wieder einmal komplett am Punkt vorbei. „Und es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass wir Deine Arbeit machen müssen, während Du faul irgendwo herumhängst!“ zischt Ziva. „Erstens hat jeder von uns Urlaubstage, ich als SFA natürlich mehr als ihr. Zweitens ist ein Urlaub dazu da faul herumzuhängen. Und drittens, Wer glaubt ihr macht Eure Arbeit, wenn ihr Euch freinehmt? Gibbs?“

Und Gibbs schießt den Vogel ab. „Wenn Du nicht bald anfängst, deine Arbeit von voriger Woche aufzuholen, hast Du bald keinen Job mehr. Dein Beitrag ist an guten Tagen schon fragwürdig!“

Tony schaut ihm kalt in die Augen und sagt hart: „Nicht so fragwürdig wie Deiner, _Boss_! Die Aufklärungsquote ist während Deiner Siesta nicht gefallen und ich war alleine mit zwei „Dienst-nach-Vorschrift-Sesselfurzern“ oder „Dienstverweigerern“ je nachdem, wo in ihrem Zyklus sie gerade waren. Und ich habe parallel noch Undercover gearbeitet. Und sie ist nicht gestiegen seit du wieder zurückgekommen bist.“ Immer mehr der AgentInnen im Raum hörten ihrem verbaler Schlagabtausch zu. Die letzten Sätze führten zu einem erschrockenem oder empörten Aufseufzen bei seinen Teamkollegen und einem „Endlich!“ „Genau!“ und „Super, Tony!“ von den nächststehenden Agenten.

Da betritt Dir. Shephard ihren Bereich „Agent DiNozzo und Officer David! Sie begleiten mich morgen als mein Personenschutz nach LA zu einem Begräbnis. Übermorgen fliegen wir wieder zurück.“ „und Jethro, Tony hat Recht, die Aufklärungsquote ist keine Zehntelprozent gefallen!“

Gibbs ist so wütend, dass er aus den Ohren dampft. „DiNozzo, ins Gym, Dir werde ich Deine Frechheiten rausprügeln!“ Tony lacht laut auf. „Oh Gibbs, wo lebst Du? Nur weil Du besser kämpfen kannst als ich, bist Du nicht klüger oder hast mehr Recht.“ Er schüttelt den Kopf und geht auf Gibbs zu. „Außerdem habe ich von vor zwei Wochen im Iraq noch Blutergüsse an den Rippen. Bevor das nicht ganz verheilt ist, riskiere ich keine weitere Verletzung, und schon gar nicht mit kindischen Raufereien.“ Er steht jetzt ganz nah bei Gibbs und flüstert: “Du hast wieder einmal eine Grenze überschritten, _Jethro_ , und eine einzige kleine falsche _Hand_ -lung und ich zeige Dich an wegen körperlicher Übergriffe auf Untergebene. Du bist ein gewalttätiger Bully geworden, ist Dir das eigentlich klar? Und wie dumm ist das mit über 50 Lebensjahren Meinungsverschiedenheiten in einem Faustkampf auszutragen? Hmhmm?“

Da läutet das Telefon und sie haben einen Fall. Gibbs wirft Tony die Schlüssel zu um den Van zu holen – Probiearbeit. Tony wirft ihn weiter an David: „David, hol den Van, das ist ein Befehl!“ scharf, hart und eiskalt. Ziva ist so baff, dass sie gehorcht. Die Fahrt zum Tatort verläuft in eisigem Schweigen. Niemand von ihnen weiß mit diesem Tony umzugehen. Dort angekommen grüßt Tony Ducky und Jimmy freundlich wie immer. Gibbs geht zu den Polizei Officers und Tony: „David, Tatortskizze!, McGee Beweise einsammeln!“ Er selber greift sich den transportablen Fingerabdruckscanner und nimmt die Fingerabdrücke des Toten. „Mhm, Tony lass mich das machen, ich kenne mich im Unterschied zu Dir mit Elektronik aus!“ McGee will sich den Scanner nehmen. „Ich sagte Beweise einsammeln, das war ein Befehl. Wenn mich Deine Meinung zu meinen Fähigkeiten interessiert, frage ich Dich. Sonst behalte sie für Dich. Und Du solltest Dir bei Gelegenheit einmal das Anforderungsprofil für den SFA und SSA durchlesen. Und jetzt fang endlich zu arbeiten an, Junior Agent McGee!“ er scannt die Abdrücke ein und kurz darauf wird die Identität des Toten bestätigt. Dann nimmt Tony die Kamera und beginnt die Fotos zu machen. Als die Beweisaufnahme abgeschlossen ist, fahren sie zurück – wieder in eisigem Schweigen. Tony tippt an seinem Handy herum und Gibbs knurrt. „Spiel nicht in der Arbeitszeit, DiNozzo!“ Tony schaut ihn kurz von der Seite her an, und sagt: „Unser Petty Officer ist zur Zeit vom Dienst suspendiert. Er hat 3 Anzeigen wegen Drogenbesitzes und –handels. Mit ihm ist ein weiterer PO suspendiert und angeklagt, den er „verpfiffen“ hat. Der tote PO ist auf Kaution raus und sein Kollege wurde noch nicht gefunden. Vielleicht ist das ja eine Vergeltungsmord. Auf den Wagen des noch freien POs ist ein Suchbefehl draußen. Ich habe vorsichtshalber auch einen auf den Wagen und das Motorrad des Toten ausgeschrieben.“ „Das war sehr voreilig von Dir, Tony, Du hast keine Ahnung, ob der andere PO irgendetwas damit zu tun hat.“ sagt Ziva herablassend. „Wie ich schon zu McGee sagte, wenn mich Deine Meinung zu meinen Handlungen interessiert, dann frage ich Dich. Sonst behalte sie für Dich, Liaison - Officer David. Und nach Zeugenaussagen wurde am Tatort ein Mann, dessen Personenbeschreibung auf den gesuchten PO passt, gesehen.“

Gibbs schaut ihn fassungslos an. „Was, Du weißt doch, dass ich überdurchschnittlich gut höre. Und deshalb habe ich gehört, was der Officer zu Dir gesagt hat. Auch über den Wagen des Toten.“

Kurz nachdem Sie im HQ sind, bekommt Tony die Nachricht, dass der gesuchte PO aufgegriffen wurde und ins NCIS-HQ gebracht wird. Er hätte schon bei der Festnahme gestanden, dass er seinen Freund nicht töten, sondern nur eine Abreibung verpassen wollte. „Fall gelöst.“ Um 17:00 verlässt er ohne „Gibbs Erlaubnis“ das Büro. Er arbeitet seine Dissertation ein letztes Mal durch und schickt den „letzten Entwurf“ an seinen doctorate supervisor. Dann packt er seine Wintergarderobe in Umzugskisten und seine DVDs und CDs, das Meiste hat er ohnedies auf einem Laufwerk gespeichert. Er freut sich schon auf seinen Kinoraum in seinem Haus. Eingerichtet wie in den 50er des 20. Jahrhunderts mit zwei originalen Kinositzreihen für insgesamt 8 Personen. Dann bestellt er sich indisches Essen.

Er hat ein wirklich ungutes Gefühl für diese zwei Tage Personenschutz. Nachdem ihn Dir. Shepard mit der ungenehmigten Undercover-OP so über den Tisch gezogen hat und dann im Regen hat stehen lassen, ist er ihr gegenüber sehr vorsichtig geworden. Selbst als sie ihm Rota angeboten hatte, war er skeptisch gewesen. Und Gibbs zeigte deutlich, dass er noch nicht auf der Höhe war. Er würde die nächsten zwei Tag beinhart nach Vorschrift handeln. ‚Keine Lust an meinen letzten Tagen im NCIS noch eine Verletzung oder Schlimmeres aufzureißen.‘ Meine letzten Tage? Selbst meine Gedanken sind heute etwas übertrieben. Ich habe noch 5 Wochen zu arbeiten und wie ich Gibbs kenne packt er noch jeden Scheiss in diese Zeit.


	3. Abschiede

## Abschiede

In LA lag eine warme, bunte Leichtigkeit in der Luft, die ich in tiefen Zügen einatmete. Das Begräbnis war wie zu erwarten und am Ende hörte ich den Dialog zwischen Shepard und Sasha und zwischen Shepard und dem Begräbnisorganisator und wusste, dass da etwas faul war. Ich weiß einfach, dass jetzt wieder eine linke Aktion kommt. Alles bis jetzt aus ihrer Vergangenheit aufgetauchte, ist schlampig und verkorkst. Gut, andererseits, taucht nur das Schlampige und Verkorkste auf um einen in den Hintern zu beißen. Ich werde ihre Befehle auf den Punkt ausführen. Und keinen Handgriff mehr. Und … der ganze Scheiß ist über uns herabgefallen, ein Wagenladung voll. Vance und Mike Francs, russische Auftragskiller, unerledigte Aufträge, Vertuschung und Vertuschung… Ich habe mich rausgehalten, soweit ich nur konnte.

Am einem Montag 5 Tage später -nach dem Begräbnis- erteilt uns Vance dann in seinem Büro die neuen Einsatzbefehle, da habe ich ‚meine letzten Tage‘ verstanden. Vance wollte uns entweder bestrafen für unser Gibbs-loyales Verhalten oder er wollte Gibbs bestrafen für seine Shepard-loyales Verhalten. Wenn seine Motive in diesem Bereich lagen, dann haben wir den nächsten Direktor, der seine Macht für persönliche Rache missbraucht. Wir sind das beste NCIS-Team weltweit. Und er zerstört es einfach so! Und teilt dem MCRT drei Frischlinge zu - das ist Ermittler-Selbstmord und von der Aufklärungsrate ein Schuss ins eigene Knie. Dafür ist er viel zu schlau! Will er Gibbs in die Pension treiben? Dann ist er einfach nur feige oder sehr schlau (wahrscheinlich weiß Gibbs, wo die Leichen von Vance und dem SecNav liegen – wieso lässt er sich die Team-Auflösung aber dann gefallen?). Jedes andere Motiv, jeder andere Grund, wäre viel besser für uns als ‚altes‘ MCRT-Team herauszufinden. Will er etwas vertuschen?

Eigentlich – nicht mein Problem. Ich steige einfach früher aus! Als wir wieder in unserem Teambereich waren, sagt Gibbs nur: „Hättest Du, DiNozzo, Dich diesmal auch nicht an die Befehle gehalten, dann wäre uns das Alles erspart geblieben und Jenny wäre noch am Leben!“

Ich war sprachlos, verletzt um ehrlich zu sein, und musste erst einmal schlucken. „Mhm, so könnte man das sehen. Oder hätte Jenny mich nicht schon einmal über den Tisch gezogen und dann im Regen stehen lassen und hätte sie wenigstens in Paris/Moskau sauber gearbeitet oder ehrlich ihre Unterlassungen Dir gegenüber eingestanden, würden wir uns das Alles auch erspart haben und Jenny wäre noch am Leben!

„Oder hättest Du ihre Angaben überprüft und kein Verhältnis mit ihr gehabt und dich zur Abwechslung an Deine eigenen Regeln gehalten, würden wir uns das Alles auch erspart haben und Jenny wäre noch am Leben!“

„Oder wäre sie ehrlich gewesen über die Bedrohung, oder hätte Mike Franks schneller reagiert oder besser geschossen, oder, oder, oder… so viele mögliche Gründe, und den am abwegigsten suchst Du Dir aus um mich zu beschuldigen.“ Jetzt bin ich fertig damit, meine Habseligkeiten in die Schachtel zu packen. Ich schicke Vance noch eine email, hole die vorbereitete Kündigung aus meiner Lade und laufe die Stufen hinauf zu Dir. Vance. In Gibbs-Manier gehe ich einfach in sein Büro. „Ich wollte dies erst Ende Juni abgeben. Die Ereignisse haben mich aber überrollt. Außerdem gibt es noch gesundheitliche Gründe, die gegen einen langfristigen Aufenthalt auf einem Kriegsschiff der Navy sprechen. Ich habe von einem Biowaffenangriff auf den NCIS die Lungen-Pest bekommen, knapp überlebt und meine Lungen sind sehr vernarbt. Kalt, nass und windig ist unter allen Umständen zu vermeiden, weil jede Art von Erkältung mein Tod sein könnte. Das sollte eigentlich in meiner Dienstakte stehen, die sie entweder nicht gelesen haben oder dieses Fakt einfach ignorieren. Darum kündige ich hiermit.“

Vance war so überrascht, dass er den Mund nicht zubekam und seinen Zahnstocher verlor. „Das tut mir leid zu hören, Agent DiNozzo, aber ich glaube nicht, dass dem NCIS dadurch viel fehlen wird.“ Der Mann war ein noch größerer Arsch und Dummkopf als Gibbs, der kein Dummkopf ist, und Shepard zusammen. „Gut, dann kann ich ja meinen Resturlaub in Anspruch nehmen und gleich zuhause bleiben.“ Damit verlässt er Vance und fährt hinunter zu Abby und Ducky. Abby heult hysterisch und wird von Gibbs getröstet. Tony will sich verabschieden, aber Abby reagiert überhaupt nicht auf ihn. Okay. Auf zu Ducky. Ducky sitzt in seinem kleinen Bürokämmerchen und gurgelt mit einem Whiskey. „Anthony, mein lieber Junge, ist das nicht eine Schnappsidee gleich zu Beginn?“ „Ja, Ducky, das sehe ich auch so und, und ich fürchte, das ist erst der Anfang der Schnappsideen. Außerdem muss ich Dir sagen, dass ich heute gekündigt habe.“ „Anthony!“ „Tony!“ rufen Ducky und Jimmy entsetzt aus. „Ich möchte Euch zu einem Abendessen einladen, da werde ich Euch dann alles erzählen. Bitte behaltet das fürs Erste für Euch. Habt Ihr Zeit, heute oder morgen.“ „Heute!“ sagt Ducky und Jimmy nickt.

Ich wollte mich noch von McGee und Ziva verabschieden, beide waren aber schon weg wie auch Gibbs und Abby. Nein sage jetzt nicht, dass sie gemeinsam weggegangen sind um Abschied zu feiern. Ich rufe McGee an, dessen Lügen kann man schon von weitem riechen. Der hebt auch ab, im Hintergrund sind Bargeräusche zu hören. „McGee“ „Hi, Mcgee, wo seid ihr alle hingegangen?“

„Wie feiern unseren Abschied und … aähh!“ „Okay, pass gut auf ich auf, Probie!“ und damit lege ich auf. Sie haben wie immer den leichtesten Weg oder den Teamweg genommen, Tony ist schuld, Tony wird bestraft, Tony muss sich entschuldigen, alles ist wieder „in Ordnung“. Obwohl Tony von dieser oder ähnlichen Reaktion ausgegangen ist, trifft es ihn doch. Immerhin hat er 8 Jahre mit Gibbs und Abby gearbeitet, 5 mit McGee und 3 mit Ziva. Und am Ende kriegt er ein unausgesprochenes aber eindeutiges „Keiner will Dich dabei haben.“ ‚Na, Gott sei Dank, dass ich Ihnen Ihren Wunsch erfüllt habe.‘ Aber es bleibt ein sehr bitterer Geschmack zurück.

 

Ducky und Jimmy merken Tony seine Verbitterung und Verletztheit an. „Was mache ich falsch? Wieso endet das so im Bösen und im Streit. Was habe ich meinem Team und Abby getan, dass sie so böse sind auf mich?“ Ducky: „Es ist eher das was Du nicht getan hast, als das was Du getan hast. Du hast ihnen keine Grenzen gesetzt. Sie waren frech, gemein, übergriffig, selbstsüchtig, aggressiv. Und Du hast das scheinbar unverletzt oder unbemerkt hingenommen. Und dadurch haben sie nie gelernt, wann Schluss ist für Dich, wann sie zu weit gegangen sind und Dich verletzt haben. Und Gibbs Verhalten Dir gegenüber hat auch nicht gerade ihren Respekt verstärkt. Und dass du deine Intelligenz und deine akademische Bildung so verborgen gehalten hast hat noch weiter Öl ins Feuer gegossen. Ich habe Euch damals gesagt, das ist ein dummer Plan, der Euch auf den Kopf fällt. Leider ist er jetzt Dir auf den Kopf gefallen. Bei Jethro dauert es noch ein bisschen, aber das Aufwachen kommt sicher.“ „Was für ein Plan, Dr. Mallard?“ „Anthony und Jethro waren drei Jahre ein Zwei-Mann-Team - zwei gleichwertige, gleichgestellte Partner - arbeiteten 80 Stunden die Woche und hatten die höchste Aufklärungsrate von NCIS weltweit.“ „94%“ wirft Tony stolz ein. „Der SecNav beschloß, dass es im NCIS 4-Personen-Teams geben sollte, mit SSA, SFA, JA und PA. Morrow wollte Anthony sein eigenes Team geben. Anthony wollte aus verschiedenen Gründen im Team Gibbs bleiben – Jethro wollte das auch. So wurde offiziell Jethro der SSA und Anthony sein SFA. Dienstrechtlich und finanziell waren sie aber im gleichen Rang.“

Tony seufzte „Und dann kam Kate Todd dazu. Für sie waren gutaussehend, sportlich und bei den Damen gutankommend nicht vereinbar mit kompetent, intelligent, fleißig. Entweder _Mann_ war das eine oder das andere.“ „Und Anthony hat eine wirkliche Schwäche: Andere an der Nase herumführen, ihnen einen Streich spielen – Nichts bereitet ihm soviel Freude wie Schadenfreude.“ Tony lachte spitzbübisch und fröhlich auf. „Und Jethro und Anthony beschlossen Kate an der Nase herum zu führen, indem sie ihre Vorurteile bedienten. Anthony spielte den röckejagenden, faulen, halbdummen „Viele Muskel – kein Hirn“ und Jethro verstärkte das. Da Kate eine gute Profilerin war, müsste ihr das früher oder später auffallen. Ist es aber nicht. Leider haben sich die Herren keine Zeitlimit gesetzt für diesen dummen Plan, der eine Eigendynamik entwickelt hat, so dass Jethro jetzt selber daran glaubt.“

„Also ehrlich zeigen, was ich kann, wer ich bin. Dann kommen aber die Vorurteile „reiches Kind – Daddy hat alles gekauft“. In Philli und Baltimore hatte ich ordentlich darunter zu leiden, dass ich reich und „gstudiert“ war. Wäre meine Aufklärungsrate nicht so hoch gewesen, mein Captain hätte mich nicht halten können, weil sich die Kollegen so über mich geärgert haben.“ Und nach kurzer Überlegung: „Egal was ich mache, es gibt immer jemanden, dem das zuviel ist und der eifersüchtig oder neidvoll ist.“ „Genau“ sagt Ducky, „die wird es wahrscheinlich auch immer geben, drum nimm lieber keinerlei Rücksicht drauf. Mach das was Du kannst, was Dir Freude bereitet und Spaß macht. Im Beruflichen ist der Neid der Konkurrenz als Lob und Anerkennung zu sehen. Im Kollegialen wird Neid und Eifersucht meist von jenen Menschen verspürt, die auch zu deiner Leistung fähig oder willens sind. Unterstütze sie nach dem Motto „Tue Gutes und rede darüber“, bestich sie oder schüchtere sie ein wie Gibbs. Und im Privaten würde ich mir andere Freunde suchen, Menschen die mich mögen wie ich bin – meinen Geruch, meine Stimme, meine Freude und meine Hobbys.“

„Whoah Ducky, das ist die Erklärung: Gibbs hat immer ein extremes Ausmaß von Konkurrenz initiiert. McGee und Ziva haben mich als ihre Konkurrenz gesehen, Abby mich als Konkurrenz für Gibbs Nr.1 gesehen und ich habe in ihnen Kollegen und Freunde gesehen. Der ganze Schmus ‚Wir sind eine Familie‘ wurde von Abby und Gibbs immer dann hervorgeholt, wenn sie etwas taten, das den Bestimmungen widersprach, aber ihren Absichten diente, und ich die Klappe halten sollte.“ „Oder um die Ersatztochter/Ersatzvater-Rollen zu stärken.“ „Was an sich schon krank ist im beruflichen Zusammenhang, wer erzieht seine Kinder schon nach dem Motto ‚Wer ist heute der Fleißigste, Gescheiteste? – den hat Papa dann lieb‘“.

„Ich habe wirklich einige Male versucht, aus diesem Playboy/Idiot/Hofnarr-Image auszusteigen, aber das kam gar nicht gut an.“ „Tja leider sind Ziva und Timothy und auch Jethro nach der Explosion so unsicher, dass sie eine Veränderung von Dir nicht aushalten, das würde nämlich eine Veränderung ihres Verhaltens ‚erzwingen‘.

„So jetzt erzähle uns von Deiner Kündigung – das meinst Du nicht ernst, oder?“

„Doch, nach der unsanktionierten OP von Shepard, bei der ich so verheizt worden bin, habe ich beschlossen Vorsorge zu treffen, das mir das nicht wieder passiert, bzw. dass ich leicht aussteigen kann und nicht Hals über Kopf untertauchen muss. Ich habe als Prof. DiNardo mehr von meinem wahren ICH gelebt, als ich es als Agent DiNozzo kann. Die Arbeit mit den Studenten hat mir Spaß gemacht, mir Freude gemacht. Und was an akademischer Vorbildung bei DiNardo natürlich Cover war, habe ich mir als Anthony DiNozzo erarbeitet. Ich bin seit einer Woche an der Universität von Columbia in NY als Prof. für Film- und Theaterwissenschaften angestellt und unterrichte ab Herbst im Masterprogramm! Ich übersiedle in 2-3 Wochen nach NY. Eigentlich wollte ich bis Ende Juni im NCIS bleiben aber Vance erste Handlung als Direktor und meine Versetzung zum Agent Afloat hat mir nicht gefallen.“

„Und da hast Du Deine Kündigung vorgezogen!“ „Ganz genau, und ich bin wirklich glücklich darüber. Ich freue mich auf die Arbeit, ich freue mich auf die Reisemöglichkeiten in den Ferien. Ich freue mich auf ein Leben, dass weniger verletzungsanfällig ist und ich möglicherweise sogar die Zeit habe eine Kur zu machen, die meine Lungenkapazität wieder erhöht, Brad hat mir etwas in Aussicht gestellt, nach der leichten Bronchitis, die ich nach Gibbs und Maddys Rettung hatte.“

„Ach Anthony, so leid es mir persönlich tut und ich werde Dich wirklich sehr vermissen – ich denke Du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, Deine Gesundheit ist lang- und kurzfristig gesehen das Wichtigste. Und deine Seelenfrieden auch. Gibbs hat sich als ähnlich grob und verletzend herausgestellt wie Dein Vater. Na vielleicht erkennt er jetzt was er an Dir hatte, wenn ihn die Erkenntnis trifft, dann wird es ihn umhauen.“

„Und ich freue mich offen bisexuell sein zu können und diesen Teil nicht mehr verstecken zu müssen in einem Militärumfeld. Ihr seid jederzeit herzlichst eingeladen. Ich habe wirklich genug Platz, dass ihr bei mir übernachten könnt in NY. Ich habe noch ein weiteres Projekt vor, es ist aber noch nicht spruchreif, aber wenn es soweit ist, dann flattert zur Eröffnung eine Einladung ins Haus.

„Ich habe noch eine persönliche Bitte. Würdet ihr über meine Vorhaben bitte nicht mit anderen reden. Ihr müsst und sollt nicht lügen, wenn ihr gefragt werdet, aber erzählt es nicht meinem Ex-Team. Ziva und McGee sind ja erst per Ende Mai versetzt.“

Leider mussten Ducky und Jimmy bald gehen und ich setzte mit meinen Kistenpacken fort. Immer wieder schweiften meine Gedanken zu Urlaub am Meer, Reisen zu historischen Städten,.. Ich holte mir das Schreiben von der Paddington Anwaltsfirma in dem all mein Erbe in Immobilien aufgelistet ist. Villa in NY, Häuserzeile in NY, Grundstück in Southampton, NY – das könnte am Meer liegen, Villa in Florenz, Wohnung in Paris, Haus auf Hawaii, Bahamas, Irland. Was soll ich bloß mit all dem Zeug machen? Allein um alles einmal zu besichtigen, brauche ich drei Jahre.

Und wer ruft mich jetzt an? ‚FBI‘? „DiNozzo.“ „Hi, **_Mr._** DiNozzo, da spricht **_Agent_** Fornell.“ „Fornell“ stöhne ich, woher weiß er das schon wieder ‚Mr. Dinozzo‘. „Ich würde Dich gerne auf einen Kaffee zu mir ins Büro einladen. Morgen, vorzugsweise.“ „Und Du möchtest von mir persönlich hören, dass ich das 47. Jobangebot nicht annehme?“ „Warten wir es ab. Morgen um 9:00 bei mir?“ „Okay ich komme, aber der Kaffee muss was können, nicht das Bürogeschlabber.“ „Selbstverständlich. Bis Morgen“ und der S… legt auf. Wie Gibbs. Einfach keine Manieren.

Ich lief jetzt noch eine große Runde, ich musste meine Aufgewühltheit abarbeiten.

Er merkte, dass sein Geist unruhig ist. Sein Körper ist gut abgearbeitet und seine Gefühle haben sich wieder beruhigt. Er ist in gewisserweise zornig, aber auf eine kalte Art zornig. Die jahrelange Respektlosigkeit ihm persönlich und seiner Rolle gegenüber von McGee und David war für ihn kein Problem, solange er wusste, er darauf vertrauen konnte, dass Gibbs ihn respektierte als Person, als Agent und als SFA. Aber seit dem Gespräch mit Gibbs und Jenny nachdem sein Auto in die Luft gesprengt wurde, ist tief in ihm drinnen etwas zerbrochen. Auf der Chimera ist seine Liebe zu Gibbs gestorben seine Liebe auf einer persönlichen Ebene. Oder vielleicht war es gar nicht seine Liebe, sondern die Hoffnung, dass Gibbs diese Liebe eines Tages wieder erwidern kann. In dem Gespräch ist auf einer beruflichen Ebene etwas zerbrochen: Die Hoffnung, dass ihre Kollegialität wieder wachsen kann. Die Sicherheit, dass Gibbs seine Rückendeckung ist draußen im Außendienst. Der Glaube, dass seine Fähigkeiten, sein Beitrag, seine Leistung zumindestens von Gibbs gesehen werden. Die restlichen Tage, Aktivitäten, Fälle waren nur noch die Bestätigung dafür.

‚Wie blind bin ich gewesen, weil ich seine Liebe, Freundschaft, Nähe so brauchte, wollte. Wie dumm, all diese Grobheiten dankbar zu akzeptieren – besser als gar nichts. Typische Missbrauchsopferstrategien. ‚Niemals etwas annehmen, als doppelchecken‘ gilt auch in Beziehungen, vielleicht sogar doppelt in Beziehungen.‘

In NY wird er wieder ein aktives Sexleben haben, keine Kollege-mit-Sexleben oder Freund-mit- Sexleben – Nein, ein Sexleben mit verschiedenen Männern, keine emotionale Beziehung außer Respekt und verläßliche Sauberkeit und Gesundheit. Er wird seine Freundschaft mit Don Flack wieder intensivieren und vielleicht mit Martin Fitzgerald. Mal sehen. Und dann sind dann noch seine Frat-Bros Steven Hamilton, Colin Clarington und Matt Duval. Alle drei leben in NY.


	4. Neue Ziele 2

Okay, der Kaffee ist nicht schlecht, da hat sich Agent Fornell bemüht. „Was hast Du jetzt vor, DiNozzo?“

„Woher weißt Du überhaupt, dass ich den NCIS verlasse. Ich glaube nicht, dass Gibbs es schon weiß.“

„Von Rick Balboa, der hat es mir und Tom Morrow erzählt. Wir treffen uns einmal im Monat auf einen ‚Männerdrink‘“ Ich musste lachen, das heißt in einer Stripteasebar.

„Wenn es unter uns bleibt, erzähle ich es Dir gerne. Ich ziehe nach New York und werde an einer Universität unterrichten.“

„Was wirst Du unterrichten?“ „Am Institut für Film- und Theaterwissenschaft der Columbus bin ich ab September als Professor angestellt. Meine „Berufung“ war gestern in der Post.“

Fornell schaute mich nachdenklich an. „Gratuliere! Wieviel Master und PhD hast Du inzwischen?“

„3 Master in Kriminologie, Musik und Kunstgeschichte und 2 PhDs - fast. Einen habe ich in Film- und Theaterwissenschaften und einen schließe ich gerade ab in Psychologie, habe die Diss. vorige Woche eingereicht, wenn ich das Okay von meinem Supervisor bekomme, dann gibt es noch die Defensio und fertig.“

„Whoah, DiNozzo ich bin wirklich beeindruckt von Dir. Dass Du das neben Deiner vielen Arbeit so konsequent weiterverfolgst. Gratuliere, Du kannst sehr stolz auf Dich sein.“

„Okay was willst Du, Fornell?“ „Nein, ich meine jedes Wort wirklich ernst. Ich habe meinen Master auch erst gemacht als ich schon beim FBI gearbeitet habe und ich habe ihn mit Müh und Not geschafft, weil ich nicht die Disziplin und Selbstmotivation aufbringen konnte, die Du ganz offensichtlich hast. Und ich weiß, wieviel Arbeit das ist. Und ich weiß, wieviel Du im MCRT gearbeitet hast - gerade am Anfang.“

„Gut, ein fast eidetischen Gedächtnis ist hilfreich und ein geringes Schlafbedürfnis auch.“

„Was ist das Thema deiner Diss.?“ „Welche Unterschiede gibt es im Profiling von weiblichen zu männlichen Serientätern?“ „Und?“ „Ziemlich viele - zwischen 20 und 30% des Profils ist anders zwischen Männer und Frauen. Das ist heftig. Der letzte Fall, den die Metro hatte, war genau der Klassiker. Sie sind von einem männlichen Täter ausgegangen, weil die ausschließlich männlichen Opfer mehrfach brutalst vergewaltigt wurden, sind aber dem Täter keine Spur näher gekommen. Dann hat Don Flack mich angerufen und um Rat gebeten. Ich habe ihre Beweise für den männlichen Täter ganz einfach ‚gekillt‘, indem ich Ihnen im Internet die Größe von Dildos zeigte. 4 Tage später wurde das Mädchen verhaftet. Chemiestudentin, 19 Jahre, 1,60 und 50 kg. und 12 sehr kräftige und sehr tote Männer – alle mindestens doppelt so schwer wie sie. Sie machte ihre fehlende körperliche Kraft einfach mit guter Taktik, ausgezeichneter Planung und Werkzeugen wett und verschleierte damit ihr eigenes Geschlecht – typisch für weiblichen Serientäter. Männliche Serientäter wollen angeben mit ihren Taten, ihre Macht zeigen. Weiblich wollen die Taten ausführen können, spüren die Macht im Tun, wer die credits dafür bekommt ist ihnen ziemlich gleich.“

„Und genau das möchte das FBI Dir anbieten, Beratung bei Täterprofilen. Wir haben hier in DC das BAU und wir bräuchten 4 BAU-Teams in den USA alleine. Da sind die vielen Policefälle gar nicht gezählt, die überhaupt niemandem auffallen. BAU-Chef Aaron Hotchner geht von einer Dunkelziffer von 60 % aus. Wir sind dabei ein Abfrageprogramm zu entwickeln, dass im Hintergrund automatisch nach ähnlichen Fällen USA-weit in allen Datenbanken – PDs, FBI, NCIS, Secret Service, AFOSI, … sucht. Gott sei Dank ist Vance jetzt zur Mitarbeit bereit, Shepard hat es immer abgelehnt. Natürlich werden die jeweiligen Agencys bei Treffern sofort und unmittelbar verständigt. Die erste Beta-Version ist im NYPD im Einsatz. Der Erfolg ist vielversprechend. Aber das ist nur der allererste Schritt. Dann kommt die Profilerarbeit. Wir wollen Dich dafür gewinnen, DiNozzo. Du wärst im Profilerteam in NY und die Erhebungen finden durch die Dect. oder Leuts. in Siebencity statt. Es wird einen Top-Kommunikationsraum geben, damit zwischen dem PD und dem Team gut kommuniziert werden kann. Alle Beweismittel und die Autopsien werden noch einmal geprüft.

„Damit werden viele Police Officers auch gleich qualifiziert, die nie eine Chance hätten, Fortbildungen dieser Art zu besuchen, weil es zu wenige gibt. Aber wir haben ja jetzt Dich, Herr Professor. Der Vorstand der kriminologischen Abteilung von der Columbus ist ein guter Freund von Dir. Skinner.“

Ich stöhnte innerlich laut und tief. Das ist ein wirklich super-interessantes Angebot und umfasst soviele Aspekte, die mir wirklich wichtig sind. Die Zusammenarbeit zwischen den LEOs, die Qualifizierung der PDs, die intelligente Auswertung der Datenbanken und Profiling – mein Lieblingsthema noch vor Filmen.

Ich starre Fornell böse an. „Ich wusste, dass Du das nicht ablehnen kannst. Ich wusste es! Ich habe Dir immer gesagt, dass Deine Talente in der NAVY vergeudet werden! Sag ja!“

„Gut, aber nur als Berater! Ich werde kein Feebee!“ „Du kannst ein PD-Captain werden, wenn Du möchtest.“ „Was?“ “Die NY Metropolitan-Area[1] richtet eine eigene PD für diesen 4 Staaten-Bereich ein, weil nicht einmal ein kleines Drogendelikt mehr innerhalb eines Staats bleibt. Das Profiling Büro wird dort angesiedelt werden, Du kannst dort Captain werden - mit und ohne FBI, oder Berater. Wir nehmen Dich in jeder Version. Wir übernehmen auch Deine Sicherheitsfreigabe vom NCIS. Rein technisch-bürokratisch wäre es am einfachsten, wenn Du sofort im Anschluss an den NCIS bei uns oder einer PD anfangen würdest. Versicherungstechnisch sowohl Kranken- als auch Pensions- und Ehepartnermitversicherungen bist Du beim FBI am besten dran. Und die FBI-Kranken- und Unfallversicherung deckt auch Verletzungen ab, die Du Dir beim NCIS im Dienst zugezogen hast. Das deckt die Police-Versicherung nicht ab. Und als Senioragent im FBI bist Du ranghöher als die Captains aller PDs.“

Ich war jetzt leicht überwältigt von all den Details, die es zu berücksichtigen gibt. Das muss ich von einem Anwalt oder Versicherungsberater klären lassen.

„Den PDs und uns wäre auch sehr daran gelegen, dass Du interessierte Dect. und Agents on the job ausbildest, wenn Dir das Recht ist. Du bist eine Kombination von so vielen unterschiedlichen Skills, dass in der Praxis von Dir zu lernen, für viele sehr erstrebenswert ist. Don Flack hat sich schon „vorsichtshalber“ für dein Team angemeldet. O-Ton: ‚Wenn durchsickert, dass Tony DiNozzo das Team leitet, gibt es in der Sekunde 40 Anmeldungen für 4 Jobs.‘ und Derek Morgan und Spencer Reid überlegen eine Dauervideo-Verbindung, wenn Du nicht in D.C. angesiedelt bist.“

„Wieviel Leute wissen davon?“ „Viele, die NY Metro 4 Area PD ist ein 2 Jahre altes Projekt, ist fix beschlossen und wird schon umgesetzt. Das Profilingprojekt wird seit Jahren diskutiert und seit einem Jahr konkret und heftigst umgesetzt. Wir wollten dich vom NCIS immer dabeihaben, aber Shepard hat das immer abgelehnt… Sekunde“ sein Telefon klingelt: „Fornell,… Ja Direktor, ich weiß es schon … ja er sitzt schon bei mir … ja davon gehe ich aus … okay, das wird nichts bringen … gut, ja! Wiederhören. Das war Skinner, er hat gerade von Vance erfahren, dass Du gekündigt hast.“

Ich muss lachen, dass wird ein interessantes Ereignis sein, wenn Vance auf meinen akademischen Hintergrund draufkommt. Steht alles in meiner Personalakte, nur halt nicht auf der 1. Seite.

„Gut, Tobias, ich sage grundsätzlich zu. Ob als FBI oder als PD-4xy muss ich mir erst überlegen. Wegen der ganzen finanztechnischen Sache muss ich mit meinem Anwalt reden. Von NCIS und PD’s weiß ich, dass sie Personal-Files so anlegen können, dass nur bestimmte Leute Zugriff haben, ich nehme an, das ist beim FBI genauso. Du weißt ja mein Conman-Vater versucht immer alle Infos über meinen finanziellen Status zu bekommen. Ich muss ihn aber meinem Arbeitgeber melden, damit ich nicht in den Bestechungsverdacht komme. Wenn das leicht einzusehen ist, dann wird das ein Problem. Beim NCIS hat Morrow die Infos nur in den Akt ganz unten hineingelegt und sie sind in der EDV gar nie aufgetaucht. Das wäre die Ideal-Lösung.“

„Skinner fällt da sicher etwas ein. Wir haben ja immer wieder Zugang zu wirklich sensiblen Daten und wir haben Agenten aus Millionärsfamilien, die ihren finanziellen Status sicher nicht bekanntgeben. Willst Du gleich mit ihm reden?“ „Wenn das möglich ist gerne.“

Skinner meinte, ich müsste gar nichts offenlegen, weil ich kein Exekutiv-Field-Agent wäre und die Verdächtigen und Verhafteten mit mir nichts zu tun haben werden. Ich liefere nur das Profil, auf-grund dessen dann nach Beweisen oder Tätern gesucht werde. Alles klar, das ist meine Lieblings-variante. Ich denke, ich werde das FBI nehmen aber ich rede vorher mit Colin darüber, der ist unser Finanzgenie, Steven ist der Anwalt und Matt der Mediziner.

Ich gehe mit Rick Balboa auf einen Mittagssnack. Er erzählt, dass im NCIS niemand weiß, dass ich gekündigt habe. Gibbs hat keine Ahnung und ist doppelsauer auf alle und jeden. Ich erzähle im von meiner Professorenstelle und dem FBI-Angebot, dass ich seiner Meinung nach unbedingt annehmen muss – als Feebee, alleine schon um Gibbs und Vance zu ärgern. Er würde die Informationen dann in Umlauf bringen. Ich weiß, ich sollte über diesen kindischen Rachegefühlen stehen, aber ich stehe nicht darüber und finde die Vorstellung lustig. Rache ist wirklich süß. Rick meint, wenn es irgendwie ginge, würden sie es mir auf Video aufnehmen. Lustige Zeiten. Beim Rausgehen treffen wir dann noch Abby, die grußlos an mir vorübergeht.

Ducky ruft an um zu erzählen, dass Jenny Shepard an einem unheilbaren Gehirntumor gelitten hat und in den nächsten zwei Monaten elend zugrunde gegangen wäre. NCIS-Variante von ‚Selbstmord durch Cops‘ – ‚Selbstmord durch russische Killer‘. Ich frage ihn ob Gibbs das auch schon wisse. Ja, er hätte es ihm heute Morgen gesagt. Na, da bin ich neugierig, ob Gibbs diese Information an mich weitergibt nach seinen heftigen Anschuldigung gestern. Ich habe schon mein neues Handy und gebe Rick und Ducky die Nummer. Die NCIS-Nummer habe ich auf meine neue Nummer umgeleitet. Solange sie aktiv ist, bin ich also erreichbar. Waffe, Marke und Ausweis habe ich gleich bei Vance gelassen.

Zuhause angekommen packe ich weiter ein. Ich habe viel zu viele Dinge im Laufe der 8 Jahre angesammelt. Trotzdem bin ich am Abend mit allem fertig. 2 Koffer sind mit dem gepackt, dass ich in den nächsten 2 – 3 Wochen brauchen werde. Und es gibt Wäschereien und Putzereien und Boutiquen auch in NY. Als Uni-Professor habe ich sowieso einen neuen Stil. Ich beschließe, mir gleich ein passendes Outfit zu leisten und besuche meine Boutique in DC. Ich erzähle von meiner Umsiedlung und bekomme sofort 3 Adressen mit Beraternamen in NY- perfekt.

Ich rufe Steven an wegen der Info bezüglich Versicherungen und er verweist mich an Hunter Clarington, der auf Versicherungsrecht und Vorsorgeleistungen spezialisiert ist.

Wir vereinbaren für Donnerstag 17:00 einen Termin in NY in der Nähe meines Hauses. Klingt ein bisschen schroff der Typ – militärisch knackig. Dann will er genauer wissen, was ich von ihm brauche. Ich erzähle ihm Fornells Angebot und er mhmt eher neutral.

Dann checke ich noch mit meiner Innenarchitektin einen etwaigen früheren Termin für meine Übersiedlung. Sie würde ihre Arbeitsteam fragen ob sie ein Wochenende einschieben würden für mich, wenn ich die Kosten übernehme. Natürlich übernehme ich. Sie ruft nach 1 Stunde zurück, das Team würde mein Haus zu 90% fertig haben am Ende dieses Wochenendes. Die restlichen 10% seien noch nicht gelieferte Dekorationen. Das Essentielle sei fertig. Küche, Wohnzimmer, Schlafzimmer, Kinoraum. Ich könne die Übersiedlungsfirma ordern. Das Klavier und meine Monstercouch fürs Büro würden die Übersiedler hineintragen und die Kisten könnten in die jeweiligen Räume geschlichtet werden. Ich hole noch mein Wohnmobil aus meinem geheimen Untertauchraum, vollgepackt mit all den Dingen, die man zum Untertauchen eben so braucht. Ich habe mir schon einen ähnlich Container in NY gemietet. Mikel mein Security-Chef, hat schon sein Konzept für mein Haus fertig, das wird dann nächste Woche installiert. Wenn alles glatt geht ist mein Haus in einer Woche komplett fertig und ich wohne in New York!

 

[1] <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_York_metropolitan_area> 29.10.15


	5. Reunion

Mittwoch  
Am Vormittag kommt die Umzugsfirma und räumt meine Wohnung in 1,5 Stunden leer. Sie werden am Samstag in NY liefern. Ich gebe die Schlüssel an meinen Vermieter zurück, verabschiede mich von meinen Nachbarn und fahre mit dem Wohnmobil nach New York. Nach 6 Stunden ist alles in meine neue Untertauchstation eingeräumt, geschlichtet und aktualisiert. Ein gutes Gefühl! Ich hole meinen Leihwagen ab und fahre zu meinem Haus, schleppe meine Koffer in eines der Schlafzimmer, die nur wenig verändert werden und richte mich dort ein.  
Ich laufe noch die große Runde, die ich entdeckt habe. Sehr fein.

Am Donnerstag fahre ich raus nach Southhampton um das Grundstück zu besichtigen. Es liegt wirklich direkt am Meer. Das Gelände hat mehrere Ebenen und liegt zwischen gutgepflegten Sommervillen reicher New Yorker als eine wilde Oase. Es ist riesig - mindestens 3 wenn nicht 4x so groß wie die Nachbargrundstücke. Einige uralte Bäume - Platane, Linde, Weiden und ein wunderschöner weiß blühender Rosenbusch. Die Wiese ist gemäht. Am Wasser führt ein Steg hinaus bis zu den tieferen Bereichen. Ein kleines Bootshaus mit einem wunderschönem alten Holzsegelboot – ‚fahr’bereit. Whoah! Und einem Bett, Toilette, Dusche, kleiner Kitchenette mit Kühlschrank und Kochgelegenheit. Whoah! Jetzt noch eine Espressomaschine und ich könnte hier ganz einfach aber gut im Sommer leben. Ich finde noch einen Liegestuhl und stelle ihn auf den Steg und setze mich in die Sonne. Mein Körper ist wirklich super in Schuss: durchtrainiert, gepflegt, meine etwas dünklere Haut schaut wie leicht gebräunt aus. Meine Narben von den vielen Schüssen, Stichen, Operationen sind immer gut verheilt und nicht zu dominant. Ich fahre in den Ort, kaufe einige Lebensmittel und Fertiggerichte und einen großen Café in der Cafeteria, die in Fußgehweite von meinem Grundstück liegt. Ich flirte ein bisschen mit dem Barrista und fahre zurück.   
Mein Grundstück liegt auf einem landschaftlichen Übergangsbereich. Die Grundstücke rechts von meinem sind flach führen zu einem flachen Sandstrand der sanft abfallend ins Meer führt. Man kann noch etwa 30 m ins Meer hineingehen, bis man nicht mehr stehen kann. Die Grundstücke links von mir liegen höher, sind zum Teil felsig und führen über Stufen zu einem schmalen Strandstreifen ins bald tiefe Meer. Große Felsen im Meer brechen die Wellen. Meine Grundstück führt von einem ins andere. Interessante Topographie.  
Die Nachbarn rechts bereiten sich wohl auf eine Party vor. An die 10 junge Leute, 3 Kleinkinder und viel Gelächter, Geschrei und Gequietsche. Die haben wirklich Spaß. Links von mir dürfte niemand zu Haus sein. Ich schwimme eine große ‚Runde‘ und lasse mich dann von der Sonne trocknen. Eigentlich habe ich keine große Lust wieder nach NY zu fahren, aber Mr. Clarington erwartet mich. Bei meinen Party-Nachbarn trifft eine neue Gruppe von Gästen ein, die mit viel Hallo empfangen werden. Okay, jetzt sind auch einige Leute in meinem Alter dabei. Ich lege mich wieder zurück, habe noch 2 Stunden Zeit bis ich aufbrechen muss. Das Wasser, die ewigen Wellengeräusche, die Sonne und der sanfte Wind tun mir in der Seele gut. Ich merke, dass ich mich langsam entspanne.

„Mhm … Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ich wollte sie warnen“, sagt eine männliche Stimme von der Seite meiner Party-Nachbarn, die mir irgendwie vertraut ist. Ich schaue auf und 20 m von mir entfernt steht ein unglaublich gut aussehender Mann mit schwarzen, aus dem Gesicht gestreiften, nassen Haaren, blitzblauen Augen und einem 3-Tages.Bart, gute Figur. Ich steh auf und gehe zu ihm hin. „Wovor?“ Er zieht die Augen zusammen und schaut mich forschend an „Tony?“ … „Colin?“ „Was machst Du denn hier?“ fragen wir gleichzeitig und umarmen uns herzlich. „Erst Du!“ sage ich und halte ihn auf Armlänge von mir. Dieser Mann ist immer noch so blendend wunderschön, was heißt immer noch, er ist zu einem wunderschönen, sehr maskulinen, supersexy Mann gereift. Wir haben uns vor 12 Jahren das letzte Mal persönlich gesehen und hatten seither nur emailend Kontakt. Bei unseren Frat-Bro-Get-Together war abwechselnd entweder er nicht oder ich nicht. Die alte Chemie zwischen uns ist immer noch vorhanden. Auch Colin merkt es, wenn man seinen Augen Glauben schenken darf. Gut!  
„Meiner Familie gehört dieses Haus“ er deutet auf die Party-Nachbarn „und mein kleiner Bruder feiert das Wochenende sein jährliches Get-Together mit seinen Highschool- und College- Bros und wir alten „dürfen“ auch dabei sein. In den vergangenen Jahren haben wir uns irgendwann am Abend auf diesen Steg hier zurückgezogen und haben die Kids drüben spielen lassen. Heuer haben wir bemerkt, dass jemand da ist. Das erste Mal überhaupt, seit wir uns zurückerinnern können und da wollte ich „vorfühlen“ bzw. dich vor der Party warnen.“ Ich lache schallend.  
„Ich habe dieses Grundstück von meinem Großvater mütterlicherseits geerbt. Der ist zwar schon 30 Jahre tot, ich habe es aber erst vor einigen Monaten bekommen. Ich bin diese Woche nach NY umgesiedelt und wollte mit dieses Erbe hier mal ansehen. Und ihr könnt den Steg heute Abend haben. Ich muss leider in einer Stunde zurück in die City, weil ich einen Termin … mit einem Hunter Clarington habe … der nicht zufällig einer Deiner Brüder ist?“ „Doch und er ist auch hier, es ist seine Party. Na vielleicht könnt ihr Euch beide den Weg in die City sparen und Du feierst mit uns. Matt und Steven müssen jeden Moment rauskommen. Komm mit ich mach Dich mir der Bande bekannt. Vorsicht, lauter hochtalentierte, kompetente und noch jugendlich-zuversichtliche Over-Achiever!“ Tony zieht sich sein TankTop an „An sich oder im Unterschied zu uns?“ Colin verdreht nur die Augen.  
Wir gehen hinüber und da kommen auch schon Steven und Matt. „Dino, was machst Du hier? Colin, woher hast Du ihn?“ Matt läuft auf ihn Tony zu, schmeißt ihn zu Boden setzt sich rittlings auf ihn hält seine Hände überm Kopf fest. „Schwöre, dass Du heute dableibst!“ „Ich… Vielleicht.. da küßt ihn Matt auf den Mund und nicht keusch, sanft oder vorsichtig. „Du bist mir noch einen Fuck schuldig von unserer letzten Wette!“ „Das war vor 10 Jahren“ „Und? Verjährt nicht!“ Er küßt ihn wieder, ich erwidere den Kuss leidenschaftlich und Matt läßt in seinem Griff etwas nach… schwerer Fehler … und schon liegt Matt am Bauch die Arme hinten nach oben gedrückt, die Füße und Körper gesichert. „Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass Du einen Fed niedertackeln kannst, wie im College?“ flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr und beiße ihm in den Nacken zur Schulter Bereich. Und dann fasse ich in Matts Haare, dreht den Kopf ganz zu Seite und lecke ihm über das Ohr. „Du liebst es noch immer wild, schnell und hart?“ „Oh ja!“ „Gut! Und bist Du jetzt ein braver Junge, wenn ich Dich loslasse?“ „Jaah!“ „Ich bestrafe Dich, wenn Du mich belügst!“ „Versprochen?“ „Gott, Matt, Du bist immer noch so ein Idiot!“ Ich verliere alle Kraft vor lauter lachen und lasse ihn los. Ich stehe auf und merke, dass wir ein großes Publikum haben. „Hi!“ sage ich unschuldig und Colin und Steven fangen wieder zu lachen an. Colin schüttelt den Kopf. „Leute, Hunter, dass ist der sagenhafte, einzigartige Anthony DiNozzo jr., Federal Agent, College Basketball- und Football-Star, Wunderkind!“ „Professor Anthony DiNozzo?“ fragt ein jüngerer Mann, ich nehme an, Hunter. Ich nicke „und Sie sind Hunter - Collins Bruder?“ Er nickt. Matt, Steven und Collin rufen wie aus einem Mund: „Was heißt Professor? Dino!“ „Ich bin seit einer Woche Professor an der Columbia für Film- und Theaterwissenschaften und arbeite ab Herbst im Masterprogramm mit!“ „Dino, Du Verräter! Du bist zur dunklen Seite gewechselt!“ Alle lachen. „Noch nicht, erst wenn ich das Angebot der Feebees annehme, ist meine unschuldige und unbefleckte Seele in Gefahr!“ Alle Drei grunzen. „Du warst nie unschuldig!“ „Du warst nie unbefleckt!“ „Du hast eine Seele?“ „Whoah! Ihr seid des Teufels Geschenk an die Menschheit, Euch zum Freund haben und nicht einmal ich brauche mehr Feinde! Ihr wisst, dass ich alle eure Leichen und Skelette kenne und Euch terminieren kann ohne irgendwelche forensische Hinweise zu hinterlassen?“ Colin stöhnt: „Ich liebe es, wenn Du so technisch wirst, ‚terminieren‘ ahhh…. ‚forensisch‘ mhmmm…Babe, Du darfst mich nicht so anturnen, das sind Kinder und Jugendliche in der Nähe!“ „Dich turnt alles an, was sich bewegt!“ „Stimmt!“ „Stimmt!“ „Hei, wessen Freunde seid ihr?“ „Von dem, der gewinnt!“ sagen Matt und Steven wie aus einem Mund. Collin und Tony schauen sich boshaft lächelnd in die Augen und nicken. Tony wirft sich Steven über die Schulter und Colin Matt und sie schleppen sie ins Wasser. Steve schreit: “Nicht, nicht, Hilfe, Rettung, meine Frisur!“ „Was für eine Frisur?“ und er liegt im Wasser. Sie raufen und spielen noch 20 Minuten im Wasser und gehen dann wieder raus.   
Plötzlich ertönt eine strenge Stimme: „Anthony DiNozzo jr.!“ Tony schaut auf und ein strahlendes Lächeln bricht in seinem Gesicht aus. Er läuft zu der Stimme und umarmt ihre Besitzerin herzlichst, hebt sie hoch und dreht sie im Kreis. „Mrs. Duv – All, ahh das freut mich Sie wieder zu treffen.“ Er stellt sie ab und schaut ihr lange in die Augen. „Wo ist bloß die Zeit geblieben. Sie sind immer noch so schön wie früher!“ Sie schlägt ihn liebevoll auf die Schulter und ‚schimpft‘ „Anthony!“ „Stimmt aber, oder?“ Er dreht sich zu Colin und Steven. Die nicken heftigst. „Sehen Sie, Collin und Steven sehen das auch so, Matt ist blind.“ „Lass Dich anschauen!“ Sie löst sich aus seinen Armen und geht eine Runde um ihn herum. „Was ist aus dem verhungerten CollegeKid mit zu langen Beinen und Armen geworden? Du hast Dich prächtigst entwickelt! Oh Gott, wieso hast Du so viele Narben? Was ist passiert?“ fragt sie streng. Tony schnauft „Mein Job ist passiert. Erst Cop, dann NCIS-Fed im MCRT. Da kommt man nur mit dem brutalsten und gewissenlosesten Abschaum in Kontakt. Mafia, Terroristen, Serientäter…aber das ist jetzt vorbei.“   
„und es ist kein Gesprächsthema für eine Party!“ sagt eine andere Stimme. „Mrs. Clarington, schön sie zu sehen. Das ist ja eine richtige Re-Union. Wie geht es Ihnen?“ „Danke mir geht’s gut. Wir müssen jetzt leider los. Du kommst am Sonntag zum Brunch! Keine Widerrede, Colin gibt Dir unsere Adresse! 11:00h pünktlich!“ „Sehr wohl, Madam Direktor!“ und er nimmt Haltung an. Sie grinst. „Funktioniert … noch!“ und die beiden Damen gehen ab.   
„So, Hunter, wollen wir uns gleich hier und jetzt zusammensetzen, dann ist alles Geschäftliche aus dem Weg und Sie können sich ganz der Party und Ihren Freunden widmen.“ „Ja, gerne, aber erst möchte ich Sie mit meinen Freunden bekanntmachen. Das sind Dr. Blaine Anderson und Dr. Sebastian Smythe!“ „Sehr erfreut“ sagt Tony, „Sie sind auch mein Nachbar - in NY!“ „Stimmt,“ sagt Sebastian und grinst ihn an. „Sie haben das Haus gekauft.“ „Nein, geerbt. Lange Geschichte!“ „Dann haben wir hier Nick, Matts Bruder und seine Frau Erin, seinen Freund Jeff Sterling und Frau Martha und Tochter Marlene und hier haben wir noch Wes Montgomery und Thad Harwood auch Freunde aus Schulzeiten.“  
„Möchten Sie einen Café ?“ „Jaa, sehr gerne, ich habe schon Koffeinentzugserscheinungen.“ Hunter lacht. „Okay, Espresso doppio, dann!“ Sie gehen hinein. „So, ich habe ihre Angaben überprüft und aus rein versicherungstechnischen Gründen ist das FBI-Angebot besser als das eines PDs, rein finanziell wird kein Unterschied sein, weil sie das gleiche Gehalt bekommen können, „militärisch rangmäßig“ ist das FBI auch besser, weil sie als FBI-Agent schnell die Polizeiränge outranken würden. Ich nehme an, dass man als FBI-Agent besseren Zugang zu vielen Ressourcen hat. Ihre Krankenversicherung ist besser, sie haben Anrecht auf eine Einzelzimmer, es werden auch mehr, teurere Behandlungen abgedeckt, sie betrifft auch Folgebehandlungen und -erkrankungen, die sie in einer früheren Bundesanstellung erhalten haben. Ihre Pension ist höher und besser gestaffelt, ihr Lebenspartner – eine eingetragene Lebensgemeinschaft genügt, Sie müssen nicht verheiratet sein – würde im Ablebensfall einen Teil Ihrer Pension bekommen und ist mit Ihnen mit unfallversichert, aber nicht krankenversichert. Die FBI-Versicherung deckt auch die Begräbniskosten ab – PD nicht.“ „Gut, seht gut. Danke, das war klar, prägnant und verständlich. Es gibt noch andere Vorteile des FBI-Angebots, ich muss meine finanziellen Verhältnisse nicht offenlegen für den Fall zukünftiger Bestechungsvorwürfe, deshalb werde ich das FBI-Angebot annehmen.“ „Für diesen Fall würde grundsätzlich genügen, wenn ihr Steuer- oder Vermögens-berater eine notariell beglaubigte Vermögensaufstellung in einem vom Notar versiegelten Kuvert bei einem Bundesrichter hinterlegt. Sollte der Bestechungsverdacht sich erhärten, dann kann der Arbeitgeber die Offenlegung verlangen und der Bundesrichter – nicht der Arbeitgeber – überprüft das dann.“ Tony schaut Hunter überrascht an. „Ja ich weiß, dass viele Behörden gerne auf diese Möglichkeit vergessen, weil sie so neugierig sind.“  
„Danke Hunter, das war jetzt wirklich Spitze! Sehr gut, das beruhigt mich jetzt, ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen wie. Bitte schicken Sie mir Ihre Rechnung an diese Adresse.“ und gibt ihm seine neue Visitenkarte. „und denken Sie nicht einmal daran das als Freundschaftsdienst zu sehen. Sie haben keine Ahnung wieviel Überlegungen, Zeit und Geld sie mir hiermit gespart haben. Schicken Sie mir bitte eine hohe Rechnung!“ Hunter lacht „Okay, wenn Sie das wünschen! Gerne.“ „Ich bin Tony.“ „Hunter“ sie grinsen sich an. „Noch einen Doppio?“ „Ja gerne, ich muss mich erst einrichten. Ich bin gestern aus D.C. gekommen. Mein Haus ist erst am Sonntagabend bezugsfertig und ich habe überlegt, hier zu bleiben, aber ich brauche eine Espressomaschine. Gibt es im Ort ein Geschäft, die das verkauft?“ „Ja, am Ende der Hauptstraße, links von der Kirche, die haben alles was man an Elektrogeräten brauchen kann.“ „Danke“ Sie gehen wieder raus.   
Tony setzt sich zu seinen Freunden und Colin lächelt ihn flirtend an. „und hat mein kleiner Bruder Dir helfen können?“ „Ja, sehr sogar, er ist sehr kompetent und klar. Kannst stolz auf ihn sein.“ Colin strahlt. „Die sind überhaupt eine tolle Truppe. Jeder hat seine speziellen Begabungen und es ist Ihnen gelungen, diese individuellen Fähigkeiten beruflich wirklich perfekt zu nutzen und trotzdem gute Freunde zu bleiben, zu sein. Nicht einfach!“ „Was machen sie beruflich?“ „Sebastian, Hunter und Thad sind Anwälte. Seb Unternehmens- und Arbeitsrecht, Hunter Versicherungs- und Vermögensrecht und Thad Privatrecht. Blaine ist Psychologe und Musik-therapeut, Nick, Erin und Wes sind Ärzte Nick Kinderarzt, Erin ist Chirurgin und Wes wird ein Herzspezialist. Jeff und Martha haben eine EDV-Firma und decken von der Homepage bis zu 17fach verschlüsselten internen Netzwerken mit ihren Mitarbeitern alles ab. Und sie singen alle in einer all-boys-a capella-Gruppe.“ „Nein!“ „Doch und sie sind wirklich gut, wirklich gut! Ich zeig Dir bei Gelegenheit „alte“ Videos von ihnen.“  
Matt nickt: „Ich glaube auch, dass das Singen etwas ist, dass sie wirklich miteinander verbindet. Sie sind auch sportlich, aber nicht in der selben Sportart.“ In diesem Moment springt Blaine auf und läuft zur Küste Sebastian hinter ihm her und obwohl Sebastian viel längere Beine hat, punktet Blaine mit überraschenden Haken, schnellen Wendungen und entzieht sich immer wieder Sebastians Zugriff. „Unterschätze Blaine niemals.“ murmelt Matt. Da wird Sebastian langsamer und hält mehr Abstand. „Jetzt hat er ihn“ sagt Tony, „auf geraden Strecken hat Seb Vorteile. Blaine macht nur einen Haken um sich dem Zugriff zu entziehen.“ Und Recht hat Tony, einige Minuten später sprintet Sebastian auf einmal los und fängt Blaine und sie fallen beide zu Boden. Seb sitzt auf Blaine, hält seine Arme übern Kopf und küsst Blaine, der in Sebs Umarmung hineinschmilzt. „Ich bin sicher, die heiraten noch dieses Jahr. Wird auch schon Zeit, die sind seit 9 Jahren zusammen. Länger als jedes andere Paar, das ich kenne – außer unseren Eltern“ sagt Matt.  
„Cute. Highschool-sweathearts!“ sagt Tony, „Obwohl cute schauen sie eigentlich nicht aus.“ „Wie schauen sie denn aus?“ fragt Hunter, der sich mit einem Coke zu ihnen gesetzt haben. „Sehr reif, reifer als sie alt sind, haben harte Zeiten – Enttäuschungen, Verrat, Betrug, ev. Mißbrauch – hinter sich, emotional und körperlich, sind gewohnt sich auf sich selber zu verlassen, vertrauen selten jemanden, Ihre Oberfläche nach außen ist Täuschung. Blaine ist viel stärker und kämpferischer als es mit seinem charmanten und freundlichen Lächeln erscheint. Und Sebastian ist viel fürsorglicher und emotionaler als er mit seinem Zynismus und Sarkasmus zeigen will.“ Tony legt den Kopf schief „Beide haben kämpfen gelernt nach einer schweren körperlichen Verletzung, dass ihnen das nie wieder geschieht. Sie kämpfen für das, was sie lieben und beschützen es um jeden Preis. Sie fordern sich selber immer wieder heraus und leisten gerne, können aber auch gut genießen. Sie sind ausgezeichnete Freunde und furchtbare Feinde. Sie bringen beim anderen das jeweils Beste zum Vorschein. Ich vermute Blaine bringt Sebastians soziale Verträglichkeit und Sebastian Blaines Selbstvertrauen Selbstwahrnehmung zum Erblühen.“ Hunter schaut ihn verblüfft und überrascht an. „Du hast sie doch erst kennengelernt, woher weißt Du das Alles?“ „Ich bin ein Profiler, alles was ich interpretiert habe ist aus den Aktionen, die ich hier miterlebt habe. Wie sie Fremden und Vertrauten begegnen, wie sie miteinander und alleine agieren. Was sie sagen und was sie nicht sagen, was sie tun und was sie nicht tun, Gestik, Mimik, Stimme, Kleidung,.. Ich will immer wissen, wie ein Mensch tickt und klickt, was ihn zum Handeln bringt und zum Aufgeben, was ihn zufrieden oder verzweifelt macht.“   
„Bei Dir muss man noch mehr auspassen als bei Blaine, der checkt auch immer alles. Allerdings Deine Einschätzung von den beiden war Spitzenklasse. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob alle ihre Freunde das wissen, was Du in einer Stunde gesehen hast.“ „nun ja ich habe Blaine 15 Berufsjahre voraus und eine berufsbildende Kindheit und Jugend.“ Colin klopft Tony auf den Kopf „Hunter, laß Dich von Tony’s Lässigkeit nicht täuschen. Er ist das einzig lebende Genie, das ich kenne, er hat einen IQ von 180, ein eidetisches Gedächtnis, hätte Konzertpianist werden können, ist eine Sprachlerngenie spricht an 12 Sprachen, war der jüngste Dect in US und hatte nie eine geringere Aufklärungsrate als 94%.“ Und Matt fügt hinzu: „Und er kennt ca. 2000 Kinofilme auswendig, jeden Dialog, jeden Schnitt, jeden Maskenbildner, jeden Drehort,…“ Jetzt reicht es Tony. „Und… er geht auf Colin verführerisch zu … ist der beste Liebhaber, den Du je hattest, Colin“ „Stimmt,“ sagt der und küßt Tony leidenschaftlich – fast verzweifelt. Tony ist von der Intensität und Ernsthaftigkeit, die mitschwingt, überrascht: „Easy, komm lass uns einen Spaziergang machen, Colin.“


	6. Alte Liebe

Als sie ein bisschen von den anderen entfernt waren, fragt Tony, „Was ist los, Collin?“ Collin atmet tief durch und im Weitergehen sagt er. “Ich habe mich im College in einen Mann verliebt, heftig und tief. Ich hatte Angst vor diesem Gefühl, hatte Angst, dass ich mich darin verliere, dass ich mich selber nicht mehr finde, dass ich verletzt werde, dass der andere meine Gefühle nicht erwidert und mich auslacht, ablehnt. Ich dachte, ich würde eine unerwiderte Liebe überleben, aber eine Ablehnung nicht. Auf jeden Fall nicht ohne tiefe Narben. Und ich entschloss mich nichts zu ihm zu sagen, das Risiko nicht einzugehen. Ich habe ein eher seichtes Liebes- oder besser gesagt Sex-Leben geführt, habe ein intensives und sehr erfolgreiches berufliches und soziales Leben, aber mein Herz ist leer geblieben. Nie mehr habe ich einen Menschen getroffen, der nur annähernd so tiefe oder intensive Gefühle in mir hervorgerufen hat. Ich habe die Begegnung mit ihm vermieden wo ich nur konnte, weil er keinerlei Interesse gezeigt hat, weder emotional noch sexuell. Und heute habe ich ihn wiedergetroffen, und alles - all die Intensität, die Liebe und das Verlangen sind wieder da, als ob kein Tag verstrichen wäre.“

Tony hat Colin mit Überraschung einerseits und erfreutem Entsetzen bzw. entsetzter Freude andererseits zugehört. Im ersten Moment weiß er nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Sie setzen sich auf eine Düne. Dann entschließt er sich genau so viel Mut und Ehrlichkeit wie Collin aufzubringen. „Ich bin ein emotional gebrochener Mensch, Colin. Alle Menschen, die ich je geliebt habe, sind entweder gestorben oder haben mich spektakulär verlassen, öffentlich gedemütigt, geschlagen, verhöhnt, verraten. Ich habe einen Hang zu Missbrauchsbeziehungen, offenbar in Wiederholung der kranken Beziehung zu meinem Vater. Ich bin intellektuell gut, ich bin ein loyaler Freund, ich bin ein aufmerksamer und guter Sexpartner, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich lieben kann. Und ich meine nicht, ob ich Dich lieben kann, sondern ob ich an sich lieben kann. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich gut für eine Beziehung bin, ob ich gut in einer Beziehung bin. Ich weiß nicht ob die Liebe, die ich Dir entgegenbringe im Entferntesten vergleichbar ist mit der Liebe, die Du mir entgegenbringst.“ Der Schmerz und die Bitterkeit, die Tony in sich trägt, sind deutlich sichtbar und spürbar. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Dir keine bessere Antwort geben kann. Es ist nicht so, dass ich Dich _nicht_ liebe, ich weiß nur nicht ob das gut genug für Dich ist. Ich bin ganz sicher, dass Du etwas Besseres etwas weniger Kaputtes, Verkorkstes als mich verdienst. Mir ist unsere Freundschaft zu kostbar, als dass ich auch Dich enttäusche, weil ich nicht das sein kann, was Du brauchst.“

Der letzte Satz ließ Collin aufhorchen. „Erzähle mir von Deiner enttäuschendsten Beziehung!“ Tony ist von der schnellen Wende in ihrem Gespräch überrascht aber versucht offen und ernsthaft die Frage zu beantworten „Das ist die mit Gibbs. Wir haben uns kennengelernt als ich noch in Baltimore war, bei einem Fall und haben uns sofort verstanden, wirklich gut. Er ist ein Mann weniger Worte und innerhalb von 2 Tagen konnte ich ihn so gut lesen, das sogar ein langjähriger Freund und Kollege von ihm überrascht war. Wir hatten von Anfang beruflich tiefes Vertrauen zu einander, was sowohl für ihn als auch für mich überraschend und ungewöhnlich war. Er ist 12-15 Jahre älter als ich, ich habe sein Alter nie wirklich herausgefunden. Zu unserer beruflich wirklich extrem erfolgreichen Partnerschaft hat sich eine gute Freundschaft entwickelt. Nach einem Jahr kam nach einem wirklich bösen Fall Sex als Stressrelief dazu, dann friends with benefits und nach 2,5 Jahren waren wir Lover. Dann hat es im NCIS organisatorische Umstellungen gegeben und plötzlich war er nach außen mein Boss und ich sein 2iC, am Papier waren wir in Rang und Gehalt gleichgestellt aber die Kollegen im NCIS wussten das nicht. Dann haben wir ein im Nachhinein betrachtet wirklich fatales Spiel gespielt. Meine Fähigkeiten habe ich total runtergespielt und bin als röckejagender, dummer Playboy und Hofnarr aufgetreten. Gibbs ist ein extrem aggressiver und cholerischer Mensch, getrieben, rücksichtslos, einschüchternd, fürchtet sich vor niemanden und scheißt jeden auf 3 nieder. Fast alle haben sich vor ihm gefürchtet. Ich habe die neuen Teammitglieder vor seinem Zorn beschützt, weil sie sich fast in die Hosen gemacht haben, wenn er einen normalen Tag hatte. Ging er zu weit habe ich ihn 2 Minuten kielgeholt, das konnte niemand außer mir. Dann hatte er eine schwere Verletzung in einer Bombenexplosion, verlor die Erinnerung an letzten 15 Jahre seines Lebens und es wurde bekannt, dass er vor 15 Jahren seine heißgeliebte Frau und seine 8-jährige Tochter verloren hatte, erschossen von einem Drogenhändler. Er konnte sich an niemanden vom NCIS erinnern und ist nach Mexiko „geflüchtet“, ich wurde Teamleiter, mehr gehasst, verachtet als er. Nach 6 Monaten ist er zurückgekommen und hat mich kommentarlos zurückgestuft auf SFA und mich wie den letzten Dreck behandelt. Offiziell hat er sich nicht erinnert an mich, aber er hat große Befriedigung daraus gezogen, mich zu demütigen, zu verhöhnen, zu verletzen im Kampftraining, mich auf meinen Platz zu verweisen. Meine Teammitglieder haben sich voll auf seine Schiene geworfen und unsere Teamdynamik war: Tony ist an allem Schuld, Tony muss bestraft werden, er muss sich dafür entschuldigen und dann ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Ich habe mir das alles gefallen lassen in der Hoffnung, dass sich Gibbs wieder erinnert an das was wir hatten, dass er wieder weiß, dass ich einer guter Agent bin, sein Freund bin,… vor einem halben Jahr wurde mir dann klar, dass ich da weg musste, ich konnte in diesem vergifteten Klima nicht länger bleiben und habe mir die Schiene an der Columbus aufgebaut und auch im NCIS aus meinen Fähigkeiten keinen Hehl mehr gemacht. Leider hat das meinen Teamkollegen überhaupt nicht gefallen. Alle haben sich bedroht gefühlt vom kompetenten, klugen Tony, der seinen Untergebenen Befehle erteilt und auf deren Einhaltung besteht, Gibbs hat meine Autorität ständig untergraben und die Stimmung ist mörderisch geworden. Ich habe per Ende Juni gekündigt, dann hat sich die Direktorin ermorden lassen, ich wurde beschuldigt es nicht verhindert zu haben, was lächerlich war, unhaltbar. Der neue Direktor wollte mich als Agent Afloat versetzen, da bin ich einfach früher gegangen.“

Collin überlegt eine Zeit „Dieser Gibbs war ein sehr dominanter Typ?“ „Sehr, der Inbegriff von „big badass marine“ „Auch sexuell?“ Mir wird warm, ich schlucke. “Mhm, meistens?“ „und das hat dich angeturnt?“ Jetzt bekomme ich – ich!!! rote Wangen. „Ja, sehr sogar!“ gebe ich ehrlich zu. „Ihr ward also eigentlich gleichwertig in den Verträgen, aber vor anderen habt ihr so getan als ob er der Chef wäre und du sein Untergebener wärst?“ „Ja, auf einen Nenner gebracht ja.“ „und hat er Deine „Unterwerfung“ irgendwie mit körperlichen Mitteln unterstützt?“ Jetzt schaue ich ihm fragend an „Worauf willst Du hinaus?“ „Geh mit mit meinen Fragen! Hat er?“ „Ja, mit Kopfnüssen oder Niederstarren und wenn das nicht genug war, sind wir ins Gym gegangen zum „Training“ und er hat mich besiegt, oft habe ich ihn auch gewinnen lassen, das hat weniger Blutergüsse gebracht.“ „Und hat Dich das auch angeturnt?“ Ich überlege, „In den ersten Jahren - ja, da war es für mich eine Ausrede ihn zu berühren mich von ihm berühren zu lassen, aber dann ist er immer brutaler geworden. Er hat immer mehr Freude daraus gezogen mich zu verletzen, körperlich wie emotional. Ich habe lange gebraucht um das zu erkennen, zu lange. Auch unsere private Beziehung hat sich verändert, mehr in Richtung Fuckbuddies. Aber die Veränderungen waren so langsam, dass ich es nicht bemerkt habe, oder nicht bemerken wollte.“ „Wie hast Du es bemerkt?“ „Privat: Als er nach seiner Mexiko-Siesta zurückgekommen ist und ohne ein Wort mein Zeug von seinem auf meinen alten Schreibtisch packte, und so tat als ob er nie weg gewesen wäre und gemeinsam mit dem Team ‘mich auf meinen Platz verwiesen hat‘ und er mich absichtlich mit falschen Namen anredete, da wußte ich er kann sich genau erinnern und nur zu feige war sich mir zu stellen, ein ehrliches Gespräch „unter Gleichen“ zu führen. Und Beruflich: Nach einer schiefgegangen Undercover Op, die nicht sanktioniert war, wie ich im Nachhinein rausgefunden habe und ich von der Direktorin eiskalt im Regen stehen gelassen wurde. Niemand im Team hat mitgekriegt, dass ich 4 Monate neben meinen Teamleaderaufgaben und ein halbes Jahr neben meinen SFA-Aufgaben eine UndercoverOP machte. Statt mich zu schützen, wie es seine Aufgabe als „Chef“ gewesen wäre, hat er mir vorgeworfen ihn und das Team belogen und betrogen zu haben und mich bestraft für mein böses Verhalten. Da wußte ich, dass auch beruflich nichts mehr lief.“

Wir schwiegen für einige Zeit. „Du siehst also ich bin in längerfristigen Beziehung wirklich schlecht, es wird immer alles zerstört!“ „Mhm, was machst Du falsch?“ fragt Colin ‚unschuldig‘. „Ich habe keine Ahnung! …. Ich versuche immer herauszufinden, was der andere braucht und ihm das zu geben. Da irre ich mich auch nicht … nur irgendwann will es der andere nicht mehr haben, und ich merke das viel zu spät.“ Die Tragweite dieser Aussage trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen. Das war mein Schicksal: Nicht mehr gewollt zu werden.

Ich wende mich von Collin ab als ich meine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten kann. Colin zieht mich in seine Arme und hält mich ganz fest. Ich schluchze und weine und als ob ein Damm gebrochen wäre, kommt alles raus. Ich glaube ich habe das letzte Mal im College nach meinem Kniebruch über meine zerstörten Träume geweint. Collin streichelt mich, wiegt mich, hält mich. Keine Plattitüden, keine leeren Versprechen. Halt, Wärme, Dasein. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit löse ich mich langsam von Collin, er reicht mir sein letztes Taschentuch. „Danke, für alles, Collin!“ Er lächelt mich liebevoll an.

 

 


	7. Liebe neu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Charaktere Blaine, Sebastian und Hunter sind von Aquaria245 Beyond-Serie 'geborgt' https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4197822/Aquaria245

Er küßt mich langsam auf die Stirn und Schläfe. „Ich denke, ich weiß eine Lösung für Dein ‚Beziehungsproblem‘. Es liegt nicht an Deiner Liebesfähigkeit oder Deiner Hingabefähigkeit. Es liegt an der Unklarheit in der Beziehungsvereinbarung und was Du für Deine Hingabe bekommst.“ Ich schaue ihn verwirrt an. „Du hast doch jetzt bis Ende Juni frei oder? Schenke mir dieses Monat. Wir bleiben hier am Meer. Am Sonntag reisen alle wieder ab und kommen frühestens in 3 oder 4 Wochen wieder, das lässt sich vereinbaren. Ich kann von hier arbeiten, brauche nur meinen Laptop und mein Handy. Wir müssen auch nicht die ganze Zeit hier verbringen, können Ausflüge machen, etc. Hier ist unsere Basis.“ „Ich muss einmal noch nach D.C. zu einer Besprechung mit dem FBI aber eventuell kann ich das auch verschieben auf Ende Juni. Ich möchte aber am Sonntag in die City um 11:00 zum Brunch bei Deiner Mutter und am Nachmittag mein Haus übernehmen und die Übersiedlungskisten fertig ausräumen. Und ich brauche Kleidung. Ich bin nur auf ein Kennenlernbesuch hergekommen und wollte um 17:00 in der City sein.“ „Sehr gut, Matt, Steven und ich können Dir sicher etwas zum Anziehen borgen, wir sind die meiste Zeit in der Badehose und in der Nacht bis Du nackt!“

Der Ton, indem Colin das sagt, jagt mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er fährt mir mit einer Hand an der Seite entlang und sagt: „Die sexuelle Chemie zwischen uns war immer intensiv und offensichtlich, wir bauen darauf auf!“ Wieder dieser Tonfall. „Ich weiß, was Du brauchst, Tony! Und ich gebe es Dir und Du schenkst mir Deine Hingabe für dieses Monat und danach sehen wir weiter. Einverstanden?“ Ich kann nur nicken. Er fährt mit einer Hand in die Haare an meinem Hinterkopf und hält ihn an den Haaren fest, wirklich fest und bringt meine Lippen ganz knapp zu seinen: „Und wir sind exklusiv dieses Monat!“ Dieser Tonfall turnt mich so an, dass ich leise stöhne. Er lächelt … zufrieden? selbstgefällig? „Antworte!“ „Okay!“ „Sag es: Wir sind exklusiv dieses Monat!“ Ich stöhne lauter „Wir sind exklusiv dieses Monat.“ „Gut!“ und dann küßt er mich und ich bin so angeturnt und schmiege mich an ihn, am liebsten würde ich in ihn hineinkriechen.

Er zieht mich an den Haaren in eine liegende Position und setzt sich auf mich und reibt seinen Schwanz an meinen. Ich stöhne auf und bin in der Sekunde ganz hart. Er küsst mich wieder, ich weiß nicht was er macht, aber ich könnte in der Sekunde kommen. „Nicht, erst wenn ich es erlaube!“ Dieser Tonfall ist mein Tod. „Was machst Du mit mir?“ Er küsst mich wieder und fährt mit den Nägeln über eine Brustwarze, fest. Ich bäume mich auf und er reibt wieder seinen Schwanz an meinem. Und wieder und wieder. Ich schreie leise auf „Collin!“ „Komm ja nicht!“ „Oh Gott!“ Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal so erregt war. Ich zittere am ganzen Körper und dann beugt sich Collin über meine Brustwarze und beginnt zu saugen. „Bitte, Collin, ich halte das nicht mehr aus.“ Er reibt seinen Schwanz noch einmal gegen meinen, sagt: „Komm!“ und küsst mich verzehrend und ich explodiere, ich komme so intensiv dass ich Sterne sehe und die ganze Zeit hält mich Colin in einem eisernen Griff und Kuss fest. Er beginnt mich liebevoll zu streicheln und viel Küsse auf meinem Gesicht und Hals zu verteilen. Er hält mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und schaut mir erst forschend und dann schmelzend liebevoll in die Augen „So spürt sich das an, wenn **Du** das bekommst, was **Du** brauchst.“ „Und Du, was brauchst DU?“ „Das hast Du mir bereits im Überfluss gegeben, deine Hingabe und Dein Mitgehen ist mein Mega-Turn-on und sättigt etwas tief in mir. Danke, Tony.“ „Danke Dir Colin, und .. ich liebe Dich wirklich.“ „Schh, wir reden am Sonntag am Abend über alles, okay, und ich liebe Dich auch wirklich.“ Er küßt mich noch einmal und sagt „Auf ins Wasser und dann zurück zu der verrückten Meute!“

Wir laufen ins Wasser und schwimmen etwas hinaus, so das man gerade noch stehen kann. Als ich meine Badehose innen säubern will, steht er hinter mir „Berühr Dich nicht selber, ich mach das!“ Dieser Tonfall macht mich rasend. Er greift von hinten in meine Badehose und ich bin wieder hart. Er lacht, Arschloch! Er streift meine Badehose gerade unter meine Hoden, greift meinen Schwanz mit einem sehr festen Griff und beginnt zu pumpen. „Schaffst Du es von 100 runter zu zählen ohne zu kommen?“ fordert er mich heraus. „Zähle! Langsam! … 100 ….99 …98 … bei 50 zittere ich am ganzen Körper, er greift mit der anderen Hand meine Hoden und zieht nach unten …. bei 30 lässt er mich los, dreht mich um und pumpt meinen Schwanz weiter und schaut mir dabei in die Augen. Sein intensiver Blick schwächt meine Beherrschung, meine Anstrengung nicht zu kommen. Ich schließe sie. „Augen auf! Schau mir in die Augen!“ Ich kann fast nicht mehr stehen. Da spüre ich seinen Daumennagel immer fester in meine Schwanzspitze hineindrückend und bei 10 komme ich. Wieder so intensiv, dass es meinen ganzen Körper schüttelt. Die Orgasmuswellen hören nicht auf. Wieder hält er mich eisern fest, bis ich mich beruhigt habe.

Ich umarme ihn fest „Was machst Du mit mir? Das ist so intensiv, wie ich es noch nie erlebt habe.“ „Ich glaube, dass das an der Verbindung liegt, die wir immer schon gehabt haben. Und dass wir uns so lange kennen und uns voreinander nicht verstecken müssen. Du bist so schön, wenn der Orgasmus durch Dich rast. Wunderschön.“ Er küßt mich ganz sanft und zärtlich und ich schmiege mich an ihn. „und ich meine es ernst mit dem selber nicht berühren. Bis Ende Juni gehört jeder Deiner Orgasmen und jeder Augenblick Deiner Erregung mir.“ Dieser Tonfall macht mich wirklich fertig. Ich nicke nur. „Antworte mir!“ „Ja, bis Ende Juni gehört jeder Augenblick meiner Erregung und jeder Orgasmus Dir, Dir allein.“ Er grinst mich wieder so befriedigt und selbstgefällig an. „Gut!“ Arrogantes Arschloch. „Und Du solltest über Deine Lover respektvoller denken!“ Ich verdrehe die Augen. „Ja, Master!“ Er will mir eine auf den Arsch hauen. Ich bin deutlich schneller und laufe zurück immer 3-4 m vor ihm. Am Grundstück angekommen bin ich immer noch fit und atme ganz normal. „Staminaprobleme?“ grinse ich provokant, weil Colin leicht außer Atem ist.

„Dann wirst Du mich jetzt immer auf meinem Morgenlauf begleiten.“ Matt schaut erst mich dann Colin überrascht an. „Habt ihr uns etwas zu beichten? Dem satten Gesichtsausdruck von Euch beiden ist zu entnehmen, dass ihr eine gute Zeit hattet, was bei Euch ja nicht überraschend ist, aber täglicher Morgenlauf ???? I m m e r??? Steven,“ schreit er, „wusstest Du, dass Tony und Colin miteinander gehen?“ Die Anderen lachen schallend ob Matts kindischer Ausdrucksweise. Steven kommt zu uns schaut uns beiden tief in die Augen, wirft die Hände in die Luft und sagt: “Das gibt es nicht, die beiden kann man keine 10 Minuten alleine lassen. Oder geht das schon länger und ihr habt nur verabsäumt **es** zu erwähnen?“ Ich weiß genau, dass das nur zur Hälfte Spaß ist. Colin sagt: „Von mir aus geht es seit ich Tony kenne, ich war nur zu feige es einzugestehen.“ Matt und Steven sind nicht überrascht. Interessant. Ich sage nichts. „Und Du glaubst, dass jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt ist?“ „Ja,“ sage ich „ein idealer Zeitpunkt! Ich habe einen 100% Neubeginn in NY, das ist eine Riesenchance. Garantien gibt es für nichts im Leben, ich kann für mich nur sagen, dass ich mein Bestmögliches gebe und sollte es enden, dann so, dass wir - Colin und ich, und wir - Ihr, Colin und ich weiterhin Freunde sein können.“

Wir kennen uns alle gut genug um die Ehrlichkeit und Aufrichtigkeit der Anderen einschätzen zu können. „Gut genug! Essen ist fertig. Wir haben nur auf Euer K… … auf Eure Rückkehr gewartet.“ Colin und ich brüllen los. „Verschluck Dich nicht Steven … an Deinen Worten!“ Jetzt verschluckt sich Matt an seiner Spucke. Ich klopfe ihm liebevoll auf den Rücken. Blaine und Sebastian waren die einzigen, die unser Wortspiel verstanden haben und zerpecken sich auch. Die anderen schauen fragend. Steven: „Homo-Witz“ Das bringt uns erst recht zum Lachen. „Ahh, du hast keine Ahnung, was Dir entgeht!“ sage ich zu Steven. Sein empörter Blick sorgt noch den ganzen Abend für Heiterkeit. Irgendwann lachen Hunter, Wes, Nick und Jeff schallend auf und klopfen Steven tröstend auf die Schulter. „Hej, seid nicht so herablassend, Kinder, ich… Scheiße, ich komm da nicht raus.“ Mir liegt eine Antwort auf der Zunge, als Blaine sagt. „wie hinein so kommst Du auch heraus!“ und schaut ihn mit seinen unschuldigen Augen lieb an. Drauf Seb „Wenn er aber nicht mehr weiß, wie er reinkommt?“ Uns tut schon alles weh vor lauter Lachen. Matt: „Klassische Safeword Situation!“ Das war das Ende.

Ich nehme Colin mit in meine Bootshaus für die Nacht, bei den Claringtons ist es etwas gedrängt. Das Bett ist nicht wirklich breit aber breit genug. Wir küssen und streicheln uns lange, ohne dass es weiter zu etwas führt und schlafen dann ein. Bei Morgengrauen werde ich wach und beobachte Colin lange. So sehr er im wachen Zustand vor allem im dreiteiligen Anzug wie ein Börsenhai aussieht, so unschuldig jungenhaft sieht er im Schlaf aus. Den gestrigen Tag, vor allem die Begegnungen mit Colin und die beiden Orgasmen reflektierend, muss ich ihm Recht geben, beide waren etwas, das ich brauche. Etwas, was ein tiefliegendes Bedürfnis befriedigt hat. Ein Bedürfnis, dass mir noch nie so klar und bewußt war. Etwas, dass nicht durch einen „normalen“ Orgasmus gesättigt wird, sondern durch _diese Art_ von Orgasmus. Aber was ist _diese Art_? Es hat etwas mit dem Tonfall von Colin zu tun. Allein die Erinnerung lässt mich erschauern. Finger fahren durch meine Haare. „Du denkst zuviel, genieße es einfach. Am Sonntag am Abend reden wir, dann beantworte ich Dir Deine Fragen.“ Er erledigt sein Morgengeschäft, steigt wieder ins Bett: „Bist Du eigentlich clean?“ „Ja, ich hatte meinen letzten Test vor 2 Monaten und keinen Sex seither.“ „Gut ich bin auch clean. Wann hattest Du das letzte Mal Sex?“ „Mit einem Mann? Vor über 1 Jahr. Mit einer Frau vor 6 Monaten, wobei das war eine Undercover OP und ich musste sie verführen, um an das eigentliche Ziel heranzukommen. Gott bin ich froh, dass das alles hinter mir liegt.“ „Fühlst Du Dich schuldig für Deinen …“ „…Betrug, Täuschung, Verrat? Ja, sie hatte mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun, wusste von nichts. Und die Direktorin hat das von Anfang an gewusst und mich trotzdem hineingeschickt und bewußt die Verletzung von einer Unschuldigen in Kauf genommen, ich habe es bald erkannt, konnte aber nicht raus und die Undercover-Identität hat mir gut getan, das war ICH ohne verstecken meiner Intelligenz, meines Wissens, meiner Fähigkeiten. Ja ich fühle mich wirklich schuldig an der Verletzung und Verbitterung, die diese OP bei dieser fröhlichen und klugen Frau bewirkt hat. Ich habe kein Problem, „Verbrecher“ zu belügen, betrügen und zu verraten. Das ist für die Sicherheit vieler Unschuldiger. Aber wenn Unschuldige hineingezogen wurden, habe ich immer ein Problem gehabt und jahrelang Albträume davon.“ „Wie geht man eigentlich professionell mit Undercover-Einsätzen um. Gibt es da Richtlinien oder so etwas in der Art?“ „Ja, einige und sie sind in diesem Fall nicht eingehalten worden bzw vorenthalten worden.

A) Normalerweise geht ein Agent bei dieser Länge und Intensität des Auftrags ganz in die Identität hinein. Er arbeitet nicht weiter mit seinem Team, sondern „wird“ die Identität 24/7. Ich habe mein Team geleitet – Gibbs war in Mexiko und als Gibbs zurückkam war ich sein SFA, und parallel habe ich die OP gemacht. Mein Team durfte nichts davon wissen – Befehl der Direktorin, also mußte ich sie auch anlügen, was sie mir sehr übel genommen haben.

B) Jeder UC-Agent hat einen Handler mit dem er vorher vereinbarten Kontakt hat, der ihn rauszieht, wenn der Agent zu tief in die OP hineinrutscht, was sehr leicht geht. Je besser man Undercover ist, desto leichter rutscht man hinein und desto wichtiger wird ein aufmerksamer Handler. Mein Handler war die Direktorin, die mich nicht rausgezogen hat sondern immer tiefer reingesteckt hat. Was ich nicht wusste war, dass sie am eigentlichen Ziel persönliche Rache üben wollte. Sie hat das eigentliche Ziel beschuldigt ihren eigenen Vater ermordet zu haben. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich natürlich nie zugestimmt, diese OP zu machen.

C) Wenn andere Agencys involviert sind, dann hat der, der länger oder tiefer drin ist den Vorrang. Am eigentlichen Ziel war die CIA seit mehreren Jahren dran und hatte einen Agenten direkt beim eigentlichen Ziel eingeschleust. Ich hätte sofort rausgezogen werden müssen. Sie ist informiert worden, hat mir aber nichts gesagt. Das hätte dessen Tod oder meinen Tod bewirken können.

D) Ich bin aufgeflogen, das eigentliche Ziel hat von meiner wahren Identität gewusst. Normalerweise ein Todesurteil. Sie wußte es und hat es mir nicht gesagt.

E) Ich wäre fast in die Luft geflogen. In meinem Auto ist eine Bombe ferngezündet worden, von einer dritten Partei, die eigentlich „meine Freundin“ als Warnung für das eigentliche Ziel – ihren Vater umbringen wollte. Das gibt extensive psychologische Betreuung und Ersatz des Schadens. Ich habe nichts bekommen – Gibbs hat es als Bestrafung abgelehnt.

F) Nach einer geglückten UC-OP hat der Agent ca. 20% der UC-Zeit als Dekompensationszeit, nach einer aufgeflogenen 30%. Ich bekam nichts, weil Gibbs mich bestrafen wollte dafür, dass ich ihn nicht informiert habe, obwohl der Befehl der Direktorin das ausdrücklich verboten hat.

G) Man kriegt die UC-Zeit finanziell doppelt gutgeschrieben. Ich habe nichts bekommen – also in meiner Freizeit wie ein Idiot gearbeitet, weil die ganze OP nicht sanktioniert war.“

„Und da kannst Du nichts dagegen unternehmen?“ „Doch, jede Menge, aber ich war so verwirrt und ausgelaugt, dass mein Handler oder mein Boss dafür sorgen hätten müssen, dass ich mich ausreichend erholen kann. Das ist wie Andrenalinabhängigkeit. Darum hat ja jeder UC-Agent einen Handler, weil das eigene Urteil über die eigene Befindlichkeit so verfälscht wird durch die Dauerstress-Situation.“

„Zuerst wollte ich kündigen, dann habe ich mir die Zeit gegeben, wirklich zu überlegen, was ich weiter machen will. Hab die Kontakte zur Uni ausgebaut, meinen zweiten PhD fertiggestellt. Viel positives Net-Working betrieben. Das ging über NCIS viel leichter als wenn ich „arbeitslos“ gewesen wäre. An mein geerbtes Vermögen habe ich überhaupt nicht gedacht, die Information habe ich während der UC-OP bekommen und nur abgelegt. Es war einfach nicht in meinem Bewusstsein, dass ich eigentlich steinreich bin. Schon daran kannst Du erkennen, wie verwirrt ich war.“

„Gut, leg Dich auf den Bauch!“ Dieser Tonfall. Colin arbeitet meinen Rücken durch mit Händen, mit Lippen, Zunge und Zähnen. Und dann meinen Arsch, so etwas erregendes habe ich noch nie erlebt. Ich stöhne, winde mich und dann schlägt er leicht auf meinen Arsch, und noch einmal,… ich muss meine Arsch anheben und er schlägt mich weiter. Das ist Agonie: Schmerz und extreme Erregung. Er kniet hinter mir und drückt meine Beine immer weiter auseinander. Dann beginnt er mich zu melken „Colin bitte ich..“ Schlag...Schlag…Schlag… ziehen…ziehen…ziehen… Schlag…ziehen… und dann gleichzeitig. Ich stöhne so tief und schreie und höre mich selber aus der Ferne ohne zu erkennen, dass das ich bin. „Komm!“ Ich explodiere, die Lust schießt durch meinen Körper, ich bin diesen „Angriffen“ hilflos ausgeliefert. Und wieder hält mich Colin eisern fest, bis ich wieder ruhig atmen kann. Küsst mich, streichelt mich. Sein Schwanz ist eisern hart. Ich beuge mich über ihn schlecke einmal den Schaft von unten nach oben, sauge an der Spitze und stöhne ob des guten Geschmackes, dann schlucke ich seinen Schwanz in einem Zug und schlucke und summe und schlucke und Colin explodiert mit einem überraschtem Schrei und fuckt sich durch seinen Orgasmus in meinem Mund und meiner Kehle. Dann lecke ich ihn sauber. „Sehr lecker!“ Colin zieht mich zu sich und küsst mich zärtlich. „Und wie war es für Dich heute?“ „Sehr intensiv, sehr gut, mindblowing, ich bin immer noch wie auf Wolken, und ich brauche jetzt einen Kaffee!“

Nach dem Frühstück im Haupthaus, wo noch alle schlafen, fährt Tony in den Ort um sich eine Espressomaschine und Kaffeebohnen, Creamer und Zucker zu kaufen. Und zwei Tassen. Dann ruft er Fornell an und nimmt das FBI-Package für 30 Wochenstunden an. Ab 1.7. bis dahin hat er Urlaub. Sie vereinbaren ein Meeting in NY mit den Bossen der Metro4PD am Montag , den 3.7. um 9:00, Ort wird noch bekanntgegeben. Fornell wird alles für Tony mitbringen und die Unterlage vorher per Mail schicken. „Was machst Du das ganze Monat?“ „Bin am Meer, schwimmen, sonnen, segeln und viel Sex.“ Fornell lacht „Wo treibst Du Deine Girls immer auf?“ „Wer sagt, dass ich mit einem Girl bin? Bin hier mit Mister June!“ Zuerst Schweigen, dann „Sehr gut, Tony, das ist wirklich sehr gut. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!“ „Danke, da kommt er schon. Ciao, Tobias!“ Ich bin gerührt über Fornells ehrliche Freude, dass ich Gibbs hinter mir gelassen habe. Offenbar weiß er mehr als ich dachte.

„Colin, ich fahre in die City und hole mir Kleider und Waschzeug und meine Laufsachen. Ich brauche meine 5 -10 km am Tag. Fährst Du mit?“ „Ich kann erst in 3 Stunden, ich habe gleich eine TelMeeting.“ „Okay, ich fahr los. In 4 Stunden bin ich wieder da!“ Er beugt sich zu Colin und gibt ihm einen scharfen Kuss.

Die Verkehrslage ist ideal und er ist in 1,5 Stunden in seinem Haus. Er packt in einen der Koffer alles Nötige für eine Woche, alle T-Shirts und Tanktops, die er hat, Waschzeug, Handtücher, Leintücher und Bettzeug. Laufsachen und Kniestraps. Laptop, Ladegeräte, und in einem Biosupermarkt einen Wochenend-Picknickkorb für 2 Personen und alle Zutaten für 3 Tiramisu alà Tony. Nach knapp 4 Stunden ist er wieder in Southhampton. Und verstaut seine Einkäufe im Bootshaus und geht mit den Zutaten fürs Tiramisu ins Haupthaus. Außer Blaine ist niemand da. Blaine kocht für 12 Personen. „Hi Blaine, wo sind denn alle?“ „Hi Tony, mit dem Boot raus. Dein Zeitplan ist gut aufgegangen, wie!“ „Mhm, wahrscheinlich Glück. Blaine ich möchte ein Tiramisu vorbereiten, kannst Du mir 3 flache Schüsseln geben?“ „Sicher, darf ich Dir zuschauen?“ „Sehr gerne!“ Da beide leidenschaftlich gerne kochen, haben sie jede Menge Gesprächsstoff.

„Hunter war gestern sehr beeindruckt von Deinen Beobachtungen und Schlussfolgerungen.“ „Ja, das hat er gesagt. Ich hoffe, ich habe nichts verraten oder unbekanntes mitgeteilt. Ich bin mit den Menschen, die ich profile selten bekannt in einem persönlichen Sinn und hatte nachher den Eindruck eine Linie überschritten zu haben. Das passiert mir sicher nicht wieder. Ich entschuldige mich im Nachhinein.“ „In dem Fall gestern war es überhaupt kein Problem, weil Hunter von unseren Freunden das meiste aus Sebs und meinem Leben weiß. Wie und Wo hast Du das gelernt?“

„Es gibt ein paar Grundkurse bei FBI und auf der GW Uni. Ich habe auf der Polizeiakademie zum ersten Mal davon gehört, dann alle Bücher und Artikel darüber gelesen, die es gibt – sind aber nicht viele.

Das persönliche Profiling hat sehr viel mit Körpersprache Mimik, Gestik, Stimmlage, Sprachstruktur zu tun, die - da unbewußt und unkontrolliert, das ausspricht, was wir glauben. „Der Körper lügt nicht!“ ist ja das Mantra aller körperorientierten Therapien. Jeder gute Cop kann sie lesen, braucht das „Sagt er die Wahrheit?, Was weiß er noch?“ sind Kernfragen, deren Antwort du schnell brauchst.

Dann gibt es das Rollenprofiling, das brauchst Du auch für Undercover-Einsätze, das ist so ähnlich wie bei Schauspielern, die sich auf eine Rolle vorbereiten. Je besser der Schauspieler, der Agent desto mehr _wird_ er der Charakter. Robert de Niro und Al Pacino sind da Paradebeispiele dafür.

Dann gibt es das forensische Profiling. Was sagen die Beweise, die Art des Verbrechens und der Opus operandi über den Täter aus.

Und 30 Jahre praktische Erfahrung mit viel Try und Error und sehr gute Lehrer. Mein Vater ist ein Betrüger im Millionen-großen Stil. Er ist ein excellenter Profiler für seine Ziele. Ich bin auch eine Undercover-Spezialist, dass ist angewandtes Profiling sozusagen. Da hängt Dein Leben davon ab, ob Du die richtigen „Signale“ sendest bzw. die „Signale“ richtig deutest.

Blaine „ Also Dein Vater nutzt seine Fähigkeiten um sich zu bereichern und Du nutzt sie um Verbrecher zu überführen?“ Hunter hat Recht, Blaine ist wirklich gut. „Ja, so kann man es sagen. Ich lüge und betrüge um der Gerechtigkeit oder der Gesetze willen und er um seinen nächsten Clou zu landen.“ So habe ich das zwar noch nie gesehen, weil ich es normalerweise vermeide über und an meinen Vater zu denken. Aber es stimmt. „Wie geht es Dir dann, wenn bei deinen Undercover-Einsätzen „unschuldige“ oder „unbeteiligte“ zum … Handkuss kommen?“ interessant - zum zweiten Mal an diesem Wochenende die Frage nach Schuldgefühlen. „Schlecht, sehr schlecht. Das ist im UC-Bereich auch eines der schwierigsten Kapitel. Du bekommst Deinen Schulderlass bei den Debriefings von Handlern und Vorgesetzten. Doch manchmal hilft das nichts – das Schuldgefühl bleibt. Ich mache immer wieder so etwas wie Wiedergutmachung. Zurück, also direkt an den Geschädigten oder nach vorne, an einen anderen Menschen. Aber das hilft auch nicht immer. Manchmal muss man einfach damit leben – Zeit ist auch ein wichtiger Faktor. Abstand ein weiterer. Manchen hilft auch, dass nicht sie selbst sondern die UC-Identität die „Tat“ begangen hat. Ich persönlich halte das für Augenauswischerei – aber es ist okay.

„Es wird auch oft mit Krieg verglichen. Ein Soldat muss einen anderen Soldaten erschießen/töten/ ermorden, wie immer Du es ausdrücken willst. Solange der andere auch eine Uniform trägt und Du einen Befehl dafür erhalten hast haben die Meisten kein Problem damit. Aber was ist, wenn die Soldaten des Gegners Zivilkleidung tragen, Kinder sind,…? Oder nicht klar ist, wer ein Soldat ist,… Im UC-Bereich laufen dieselben Rechtfertigungsstrategien wie im Krieg, wenn Zivilisten zu Schaden kommen.“

„Das heißt, es gibt auch da eine große Grauzone, in der es schwer ist Richtig und Falsch voneinander zu entscheiden, und je nach persönlichem Weltbild trifft man eine Entscheidung, die sich im Nachhinein als Richtig oder Falsch herausstellen kann.“ meint Blaine.

„Genau und die Vorgesetzten übernehmen einen großen Teil der Verantwortung dafür, nehmen Dir als Agent einen großen Teil der Verantwortung und der Schuld ab.“ Oder wie im Fall von Jeanne und Jenny halsen Dir noch weitere auf. Aber irgendwie ist das Schuldgefühl, dass ich Jeanne gegenüber immer hatte, nicht mehr ganz so scharf und zehrend. „Danke Blaine, Du bist der erste Psychotherapeut, den ich nicht für einen Scharlatan halte! Die NCIS-hauseigenen Therapeuten sind alle so leicht auszutricksen, dass wir UC-Spezialisten nur noch gelacht haben, wie leicht wir die psychische Freigabe erhalten haben“

 

 


	8. Neue Freunde

„Mhm, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine Kompliment oder eine Beleidigung ist.“ Ich grinse ihn nur an. „Und Du Dir auch nicht.“ Und wir lachen beide. Das Tiramisu ist fertig.  
Jetzt kommen die andere zurück und Colin stellt sich hinter mich und hält meine Hüften, drückt mich an sich. „Wie war die Fahrt?“ „Sehr verkehrsfrei und flott.“  
Das restliche Wochenende war Urlaub. Spielen, schwimmen, sonnen, essen, plaudern und kein Sex. Viel Streicheln, Küssen, Umarmungen, Hände halten, aneinander gelehnt am Lagerfeuer sitzen. Irgendwann erzählte Blaine, dass er Probleme hätte mit der Verrechnung der Beratungskosten mit einem Klienten, der in NY-City arbeitet und in New Jersey wohnt. Seb meinte er könnte die Honorare einklagen. „Wartet noch 1-2 Monate, ihr habt sicher von der New York Metropolitan Area – Idee oder Metro4 in Kurzform gehört. Ein paar nicken, andere schütteln den Kopf. „Okay New York City, Long Island, the Mid- and Lower Hudson Valley im Staat New York; die 5 größten Städte in New Jersey (Newark, Jersey City, Paterson, Elizabeth, and Edison) und ihre Umgebung; sechs der sieben größten Städte in Connecticut (Bridgeport, New Haven, Stamford, Waterbury, Norwalk, and Danbury) und ihre Umgebung; und fünf counties in Nordost Pennsylvania sind zusammen ein Gebiet, dass – wäre es ein Staat - zu den reichsten Staaten dieser Welt zählt: das höchste BIP, Bevölkerungsanzahl, Einwanderer, Universitäten, Wirtschaftsbetriebe, Krankenhäuser, Forschungsbetriebe, innovative Unternehmen, Börsen, …. Rein territorial ist es fast zusammengewachsen. Und deshalb hat es vor 3 oder 4 Monaten eine Entscheidung im Senat gegeben, diesem Gebiet auch einen eigenen, gemeinsamen Rechtsstatus zu geben. Diese Info wird jetzt im Juni großflächig verbreitet. Das bedeutet eine gemeinsame Polizeidirektion, gemeinsame Gerichte, …. Du, Seb kannst in Elizabeth mit einem Fall vor Gericht gehen, der sich NY City ereignet hat. Ein Dedective von Metro4PD kann in Long Island jemanden verhaften und in Danbury. Das sind keine Geheiminformationen. Metro4PD Hauptquartier ist schon gebaut oder umgebaut. Personal wird rekrutiert und Juli oder August geht es los. Ab Ende Juni hat die Krankenversicherung auch keine territorial-rechtliche Grundlage mehr für das Zurückhalten der Honorare.“  
„Und Du weißt das alles, weil..“ fragt Colin „Weil ich gefragt wurde, die Leitung des MCRT zu übernehmen, was ich abgelehnt habe aber ich habe die Leitung einer Profiling-Taskforce aus FBI, PDs, ATF, CG, NCIS, etc. übernommen. Keine Exekutivaufgaben, kein Undercover – nur Profiling und Unterrichten bzw. Ausbilden der Nachwuchs-Profiler und Undercoveragenten. Dienstort NY“ füge ich noch mit einem Seitenblick auf Colin hinzu, er strahlt mich an „Wegen der Verlängerungsoption?“ „Auch wegen der Verlängerungsoption!“  
„Das heißt,“ sagt Seb, „Du könntest auch eine Schulungseinheit im Profiling für Anwälte machen?“ … Ich überlege lange … „Ich weiß nicht, Straf-Anwälte sind die natürlichen Feinde von Polizisten und Agenten. Wir hassen es und nehmen es sehr persönlich, wenn Verbrecher, für deren Fang wir unser Leben riskiert haben, dann aufgrund trickreicher Anwälte freikommen. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass eine offizielle Schulungseinheit als Nestbeschmutzung gesehen wird, auch von mir um ganz ehrlich zu sein. Ich weiß schon, dass das Problem in unserem Rechtssystem liegt oder ein Kollateralschaden unseres Rechtsystems ist, und eine Berufsgruppe nicht im Gesamten dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden kann. Aber ich habe zuviele schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht um einfach darüber hinwegsehen zu können. Aber ich kann Dir im Einzelfall helfen, ein Video eines Gesprächs genügt mir.“ Seb akzeptiert. Blaine, Hunter, Steven und Thad wollen auch dabei sein.  
„Seb, Hunter ist Euch klar, dass Ihr in dem Bereich juristisch tätig seid, in dem die meisten „White Collar Verbrechen“ vermutet werden?“ Jeff: „Was sind „White Collar Verbrechen“ ?“  
„White Collar Verbrechen“ im Unterschied zu den „Blue Collar Verbrechen“, die eher gewalttätige Aspekte wie Einsatz von Fäusten, Waffen, Sprengstoff, etc. haben und von der „Arbeiterschaft im Blauzeug“ verübt werden. „White Collar Verbrechen“ werden von intelligenten, gebildeten, das System von Firmen, Rechtslagen und deren Schwächen/blinde Flecken nutzend mit dem Stift, dem Keybord mit Finesse begangen. Sie sind noch so verborgen, dass sie gar nicht erkannt werden.  
„Im Vergleich dazu Blue Collar Verbrechen Mord: Früher wurden Morde nicht aufgeklärt, weil die Forensic viele Mittel noch nicht hatte, heute mit DNA-Analyse, Fingerabdrucksdateien, EDV, Cameraüberwachung,… ist es sehr viel schwieriger einen Mord, Einbruch zu begehen ohne dass die hinterlassenen Spuren nicht entdeckt werden. Weil wir wissen worauf wir achten müssen. Im White Collar Bereich wissen wir noch nicht genau worauf wir achten müssen, was Spuren sind,….“  
Blaine schnauft. „Blue Collar – dummer, brutaler Arbeiter im Overall versus White Collar – intelligenter Angestellter im Anzug ist das nicht ein zu großes Cliché?“ „Ganz Deiner Meinung, der Begriff hat sich in den 50ern entwickelt und ist hängen geblieben, weil es so einfach verständlich ist für die vermeintlich Blue Collar Cops vs. White Collar Agents.“  
„Tony,“ lacht Blaine, „ich freue mich richtig darüber, dass Du jetzt in NY lebst und arbeitest und wir uns deshalb öfter sehen. Die Gespräche mit Dir sind spannend und Deine Sichtweisen und Erfahrungen sehr inspirierend und anregend. Wir möchten Euch – Steven, Matt, Colin und Dich – zu unserer Freitagabendrunde einladen. Wir unternehmen oft etwas gemeinsam: Kino, Schlitt-schuhfahren, Weihnachtsmärkte abklappern, Vernissagen, Kegeln, Basketball, Grillen,.. oder sitzen so wie jetzt und diskutieren, singen,…Matt und Steven sind immer wieder mit von Partie gewesen, aber Du und Colin noch nie. Darum eine offizielle Einladung an Euch alle.“  
„Danke, das freut mich sehr, ich komme gerne!“ „Danke, Ich auch!“ „Ah, unsere kleinen Brüder sind erwachsen geworden. Sie halten unsere Größe jetzt aus!“ Nick, der seinen ‚großen‘ Bruder Matt um Haupteslänge überragt lächelt ihn ‚von oben herab‘ an und sagt „Genau, altes Haus!“ Und die Spiele beginnen…  
Der Brunch bei den Claringtons besteht aus traumhaftem Essen und einem harten Verhör der Mütter Clarington und Duval. Ich wäre im College in den ersten beiden Jahren wahrscheinlich verhungert, hätten die beiden mich nicht unter ihre Fittiche genommen. Und es heilt etwas tief in mir, dass sie mich adoptiert haben und jetzt wie den verlorenen Sohn wieder aufnehmen. Mrs. Clarington ist eher streng und formal aber nicht weniger aufmerksam und fürsorglich. Mrs. Duval ist die herzliche ‚Mama‘ mit warmer Umarmung, zum Anlehnen und Trösten lassen. Als ich ihnen von meiner überraschenden Erbschaft erzähle, berichtet Mrs. Clarington, dass sie meine Großmutter gekannt hat – ohne zu wissen, dass es meine Großmutter ist – und erzählt von Ihr und ihren Versuchen die Tochter aus den Fängen eines Heiratsschwindlers zu befreien. Es ist als ob sich ein Kreis schließen würde mit dem Erbe und ich bin wieder in einer Familie aufgenommen. „Mein Großvater wollte sicher gehen, dass ich nicht in die Fußstapfen meines Vaters trete und hat mein Erbe von meinen akademischen Errungenschaften und meinen beruflichen Erfolgen und meiner Fähigkeit, mich nicht von meinem Vater austricksen zu lassen, abhängig gemacht. Jeder Master, PhD, jedes Jahr an Anstellung in einem ‚nicht-Senior nahen‘ Bereich hat einen Teil meines Erbes freigestellt.“ Weil mein Vater mich meines Ausbildungs-Trustfonds berauben wollte und ihn trickreich eingefroren hat, habe ich in den ersten Jahren im College wirklich gelitten. Die Stipendien haben die Kosten der Studien- und Einschreibgebühren abgedeckt, aber Bücher, das Leben und Wohnen sind teuer in einer Universitätsstadt und 2 Sportarten und 3 Major-BE lassen nicht viel Zeit zum Arbeiten über. Das war die einzige Zeit in meinem Leben in der ich Schulden gemacht habe. Als dann mein Trustfond wieder geöffnet wurde, habe ich alles zurückgezahlt und mich an das bescheidene Leben eines ‚armen‘ Studenten gewöhnt. Und ich habe gelernt, dass mein Vater vor nichts zurückschreckt um an Geld zu kommen.  
Danach fahren wir zu Colin’s Penthaus, er packt für die Zeit am Meer, während ich auf seiner Terrasse sitze und die NY Skyline bewundere. Und dann fahren wir endlich zu meinem Haus. Ich bin wirklich neugierig. Das Ergebnis beeindruckt mich schwer. Ich gehe in ein Haus, das absolut bewohnt ausschaut und sich anfühlt. Obst am Küchentisch, Journale und Fernbedienung am Wohnzimmertisch. Noten lässig am Klavier. Das Arbeitsteam hat sogar meine DVDs und CDs eingeräumt nach meinem System! Unglaublich, dass sie das aufgrund meiner Einpackung verstanden haben. Meine Kleidung ist eingeräumt, okay das muss neu geschlichtet werden, aber das ist eine Arbeit von einer halben Stunde. In meinem Büro stehen noch die vollen Boxen, das ist auch gut so. Dafür brauche ich auch eine halbe Stunde. Und in der Küche ist nur die Hälfte meiner Kisten ausgepackt. Das geht auch schnell. Die Küche ist ähnlich meiner in DC nur größer. Wir bringen die leeren Boxen in eine Abstellkammer.  
Was ich wirklich neu brauche ist ein Speisegeschirr und Gläser. Der Esszimmertisch ist für 12 Personen und ganz leicht für 18 vergrößerbar, das werde ich auch brauchen, nachdem ich in Blaines Freundeskreis, in die Clarington- und Duval-Familie aufgenommen wurde. Ich werde mir Geschirr für 24 Personen kaufen.  
Auf der Terrasse steht ein Prachtstück von einem Gasgriller und ein 2er-Hängesitz, Tisch für 8 Personen. Am Pool stehen 4 Liegen. Alles schaut so bewohnt, belebt und einladend aus. Ich bin extrem zufrieden und höchst erfreut mit der Arbeit des Teams und der Innenarchitektin. Ich rufe sie an und schildere ihr meine Begeisterung und meinen Dank für ihre wunderbare Arbeit. Sie solle den Wochenendzuschlag für das Team verdoppeln. Die hätten so viel mehr geleistet als ich angenommen habe und ich bin wirklich höchst zufrieden.  
Dann setze ich mich ans Klavier und spiele und singe meine Freude, meine Berührung in alle Welt. Colin lehnt am Klavier und schaut, hört mir fasziniert und überrascht zu. Sein Augen leuchten.  
Xavier Naidoo - Ich kenne nichts (das so schön ist wie du)  
Dann lehnt er sich von hinten an mich, streichelt mich und flüstert. „Ich liebe Dich auch, Tony, so sehr! Und je mehr ich von Dir kennenlerne, wieder erlebe, desto tiefer und intensiver wird dieses Gefühl.“ Ich drehe meine Kopf zu ihm und er küßt mich, erst zart und liebevoll, dann immer intensiver und … „komm, wir fahren raus!“ wieder dieser Tonfall und meine ganzer Körper erschauert, ist in Bereitschaft.  
Im Haus angekommen sind wir alleine. Alle sind gefahren, alles ist aufgeräumt, der Kühlschrank voll, der Feuerplatz auf der Terrasse vorbereitet. Ich richte uns ein schnelles Abendessen, Colin zündet das Feuer an. Wir essen schweigend in angenehmer nachdenklicher, nachsinnender Atmosphäre. Wir räumen die Reste weg und setzen uns auf die Zweierliege, in der man nebeneinander aber sich gegenüber liegt und sich ansehen kann.

Colin lächelt mich an und sagt „Du hast Fragen?“


	9. Dynamiken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die pseudo-psychologischen Erklärungen von s/D oder TPE Dynamik sind reine Erfindung meinerseits. swi  
> Die Glee-/Warbler-Charaktere sind im Sinne von AQUARIA245 - Beyond-Universe zu verstehen.

_Colin lächelt mich an und sagt „Du hast Fragen?“_ „Ja, viele. Ich spüre mit Dir auf einer körperlichen Ebene so intensiv und tief, wie ich noch nie in meinem Leben und ich hatte wirklich viel Sex, viele Partner und war immer höchst zufrieden – wie auch meine PartnerInnen. Mit Dir habe ich den Eindruck, dass Du nicht so viel bekommst wie ich und das macht mich etwas unrund. Ich fühle mich auch passiver als in früheren sexuellen Situationen, das ist … ungewohnt. So meine Frage ist, was ist das was Du mit mir machst, ich weiß, dass es etwas ist, dass Du aktiv ‚tust‘ und nicht einfach passiert. Es hat etwas mit deiner Stimme, deinem Tonfall zu tun, der mich unendlich anturnt. Also, was ist das was Du mit mir machst?“

Colin überlegt ein bisschen: „Das ist nicht einfach mit einem Satz zu erklären. Meine Bitte ist, dass Du mich bis zum Ende anhörst, bevor Du Dir eine Meinung bildest bzw. weitere Fragen stellst. Okay?“ Ich nicke. „Also vorab gesagt, das was ich mit Dir mache ist eine Variante von Dominating und deine Reaktion ist eine Variante von Submitting. Zu dem Thema gibt es viele Vorurteile, Horrorgeschichten und noch viel mehr Missbrauch als zu anderen sexuellen Praktiken. Meist wird es mit Sado/Maso Geschichten vermischt. s/D ist eine sexuelle Orientierung ähnlich wie heterosexuell und homosexuell. Entweder turnen einem Frauen oder Männer an oder beides. Oder es turnen einen grundsätzlich nicht ein Geschlecht, sondern eine bestimmter Typ an aus optischen Gründen – rothaarige oder eine besondere Nasenform, alles gibt es. Heute kann man Gottseidank offener darüber sprechen, ohne gleich in die Hölle verfrachtet zu werden.

„s/D oder auch Power-Exchange ist eine sexuelle Orientierung, die auf einen bestimmten Persönlichkeitstyp psychologisch ausgerichtet ist. Dominante, bestimmende machtanstrebende fordernde Persönlichkeiten finden nachgiebige, mitgehende, gehorchende, den andern zufriedenstellenwollende Persönlichkeiten anturnend, anregend, anziehend und umgekehrt. Das hat nichts mit Stärke oder Schwäche zu tun. Die meisten submissiven Personen, die ich kenne sind deutlich stärkere Persönlichkeiten -intellektuell, emotional oft auch körperlich- als ihre jeweiligen dominanten PartnerInnen. s/D-Beziehung gehen gut, wenn der Power-Exchange, die Macht- .. Kontrollübergabe freiwillig, bewußt und vereinbart stattfindet. Vereinbarungen über die Grenzen, den Austausch, die Vorlieben etc. und dem Safeword, wenn diese Grenzen überschritten werden.

„Es gibt aus meiner Sicht zwei Haupteigenschaften von sexuell submissiven Personen: 1-Der Wunsch, die Bereitschaft und die Fähigkeit, der oder die zu sein, die der Partner/die Partnerin braucht um glücklich zu werden und 2-die Bereitschaft die Verantwortung für Fehler zu übernehmen – sich schuldig zu fühlen.

„Dominierende Personen finden ihre Erfüllung in dem der/die Andere tut was gefordert wird. Je schneller, unmittelbarer, unwidersprochener und widerstandsloser das versucht wird, desto erregender und befriedigender. Sie wollen bestimmen und die Macht, die Kontrolle haben.

„Submissive Personen finden ihre Erfüllung in dem sie das Verlangte tun können, es schaffen die Forderung zu erfüllen, je anspruchsvoller, schwerer und manchmal schmerzvoller, desto erregender und befriedigender. Sie wollen nicht bestimmen und die Macht, die Kontrolle abgeben.

„Je mehr Anstrengung der Submissive in die Erfüllung steckt, je mehr er strauchelt und kämpft, desto erfüllender für den Dominierenden. Je besser die Forderung an die Grenzen der Möglichkeiten des Submissiven herankommt und sie verschiebt, an ihrem Grad wandert, desto erfüllender für den Submissiven, je zufriedener, glücklicher der Dominierende darüber ist, desto erfüllender für den Submissiven.

„s/D-Beziehungen sind immer eine Gradwanderung, deren Grad sich ständig verschiebt, basierend idealerweise auf Liebe und Vertrauen oder Respekt und Vertrauen und auf ganz viel ehrlicher und offener Kommunikation und verlässlicher Vereinbarung.“

Ich atme tief aus. Mit vielem habe ich gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser Erklärung. Liebe, psychologisches Yabba-yabba, Tao-Sex, Kamasutra - Seminare – etwas in der Art. Das ist mir überhaupt nicht in den Sinn gekommen.. Obwohl es mit Colins Erklärung absolut Sinn macht. Absolut. Auch warum ich den Sex mit Männern (die meist dominanter waren als ich) viel befriedigender als den mit Frauen fand (wo ich meist der Dominantere bin)

Schluck - Auch viel, das mit Gibbs schief gelaufen ist, macht mit dieser Erklärung Sinn. Ich springe auf und gehe hin und her. Ich muss mich bewegen beim Denken so komplexer Situationen. Mich selber als submissiv zu denken, damit habe ich echt ein Problem. Das lässt sich mit meinem Badass-Agent nicht wirklich vereinbaren – aber darum geht es nicht. Es geht ja „nur“ um den sexuellen Bereich in einer Beziehung und hat nichts mit dem beruflichen Bereich zu tun. Die letzten 3 Tage mit Colin waren gut, unsere Freundschaft, das Miteinandersein mit Freunden und die viel Zärtlichkeiten waren gut, der Sex am Donnerstag und Freitagmorgen war supergut.

Ich hab ein verwaschenes, unreflektiertes Bild von Submissiven als Schwächlingen, ungleichwertigen und unglücklichen Ja-Sagern, Idioten, Feiglingen. Oder masochistischen Opfern, ausgepeitscht, verstümmelt in BDSM-Clubs mit Lederhundehalsbänder an Leinen oder in Ketten. Horror-Shit. Aber darum geht es auch nicht. Ich habe grauenhaftere Morde von Väter und Müttern an ihren Kindern verübt gesehen und umgekehrt. Krankhafte und extrem gewalttätige Ausartungen gibt es überall. Was also stört mich an der Vorstellung sexuell submissiv zu sein?

„Was irritiert Dich so an der Sache?“

„Meine eigenen Bilder, Vorstellungen und Erlebtes von submissiven Menschen. Dass submitting für mich als Synonym für schwach, unfähig, abhängig, dumm, feig steht. Total unreflektiert, das ist mir schon klar. Ich habe es auch aus dem beruflichen, dem Verbrechenskontext schon herausgeschält. Ich denke, ich muss mich nur daran gewöhnen und meine Erfahrungen damit bewusst reflektieren. Die letzten Tage mit Dir hier waren gut, wirklich gut. Sowohl mit mir selber, so frei und verbunden mit anderen Menschen habe ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

„Wie ist Deine Vorstellung oder Erwartung wie es jetzt weiter geht mit uns? Du wolltest den ganzen Juni von mir. Wofür genau?“ Colin grinst. „Ich möchte mit Dir gemeinsam hier „leben“ und uns entdecken, neu kennenlernen. Wir sind heute andere als wir vor 15 Jahren waren. Vieles ist ähnlich aber doch weiterentwickelt, transformiert, manches ist ganz weggefallen, neues dazugekommen, manche Aspekte von uns haben wir nie kennengelernt. Ich wusste z.B. nicht, dass Du so gut singen kannst. Die beruflichen und persönlichen Erfahrungen verändern uns. Wie beeinflussen wir uns gegenseitig, was holen wir im anderen hervor, was gleichen wir aus? Welche Erfahrungen sind möglich? Wann lässt Du Dich komplett gehen, lässt alles los? Im sexuellen Bereich möchte ich unsere Dynamik weiter erforschen. Was aber nicht heißt, dass wir nur diese Art von Sex haben werden/müssen. Ich möchte auch von Dir getoppt werden und mich verführen lassen. Ich möchte herausfinden wie oft oder wie selten wir die s/D-Dynamik brauchen, wollen,…

„Mit geht es wie Dir, ich habe eine sexuelle Begegnung noch nie so intensiv und berauschend erlebt wie mit Dir. Ich bin normalerweise nicht leicht und auch nicht schnell erregbar. Mit Dir? Ich brauche nur daran zu denken und ich werde hart – in Sekunden! Unsere 3 Begegnungen waren für mich befriedigender als die letzten 5 Jahre Sex zusammen, und ich habe auch ein sehr regel-mäßiges Sex-Leben.

„Und für unsere Beziehung habe ich folgenden Vorschlag: Wir sind einfach Freunde, Gefährten, die hier miteinander leben und … beim Sex submittest Du mir“ der Tonfall in dem er die letzte Worte gesagt hat macht mich so scharf, ich könnte schreien. „wie jetzt auch: Zieh Dich aus!“ Ich ‚gehorche‘ und bin halbhart. Colin klappt die Rückenlehnen der Liegen hinunter, sodaß eine große Liegefläche entsteht. „Leg Dich hier auf den Rücken… und die Hände unter Deinen Körper … Füße und Beine aneinander … und bewege Dich nicht mehr … sage nichts … du kannst stöhnen und seufzen … aber keine Worte …“ und ich bin so hart, dass es weh tut, das gibt es doch einfach nicht! Colin lacht leise – er ist wirklich ein arrogantes Arschloch – „Denk weiter so respektlose Gedanken und Du darfst die ganze Woche nicht kommen!“ und ich stöhne auf, nicht vor Angst sondern vor Erregung! Er setzt sich in Short und Top auf meine Oberschenkel, seine Hose berührt meine Hoden gerade und beginnt mich zu streicheln, reiben, kratzen, pressen und dehnen. Meine Schultern, Arme, Brust und Bauch. Seine Hose kommt immer wieder leicht an meinem Schwanz und an meinen Hoden an. Dann folgt lecken, küssen, saugen, beißen. Ich stöhne und wimmere und kämpfe wirklich hart darum, nicht zu kommen. „Und das ist meine Genuß, wie Du darum kämpfst nicht zu kommen, wie sehr Du Dich danach sehnst, dass ich deinen Schwanz berühre und Dich aus Deiner Erregung befreie und ich tue es nicht, reize Dich weiter und weiter und du stöhnst und willst Dich winden, tust es aber nicht, weil ich es nicht erlaube. Ich weiß, dass Du vor Erregung und Lust nicht mehr denken kannst und dadurch noch intensiver spürst, was ich mit meiner Zunge, meinen Zähnen und Lippen mit Dir mache. Dass Du gar nicht auf die Idee kommst nicht zu gehorchen, Dich aufzulehnen, sondern es einfach hinnimmst, Dich mir hingibst, das ist meine Lust. Dass ich Dich immer weiter treibe und Du mit gehst, das ist meine Freude und Befriedigung. Und dass Du so offen und direkt reagierst auf jede Berührung.“ Er zwickt mich in eine Brustwarze und ich schreie auf.

Er steht auf. „Dreh Dich um auf den Bauch und ziehe die Knie unter Deinen Bauch.“ Ich habe meine Hände unter meiner Stirn. „Hände seitlich eng an den Körper legen!“ Er schiebt meine Beine auseinander und zieht meine Hüften in die Höhe. Mein Arsch ist auf Display „Gott bist Du schön!“ Er fährt mit eingeölten Fingern in meiner Pospalte auf und ab. Immer wieder und wieder. Dann umkreist er mit einem Daumen meinen Anus. Ich bin in einem Feld von sexueller Agonie gefangen. Ich spüre alles so intensiv und überall in meinem Körper was Colin an einer Stelle macht. Ich will kommen und kann nicht, weil er es noch nicht erlaubt hat und der Wunsch ihm zu gehorchen, seine Lust durch meinen Gehorsam zu erhöhen wird immer größer und vordergründiger. Er drückt erst einen dann beide Daumen in meinen Anus hinein und dehnt ihn auseinander. Der leichte Schmerz erhöht meine Erregung nur. Er ist mit beiden Daumen ganz in mir drinnen, zieht sie weit auseinander und flüstert, „Bald werde ich Dich mit meinem harten Schwanz weiter aufdehnen und ausfüllen. Ich werde in dich hineinstoßen und pumpen und du darfst kommen wenn ich gekommen bin, aber ohne Berührung, nur von meinem Schwanz, von Deiner regen Fantasie und auf meinen Befehl.“

Ich zittere jetzt am ganzen Körper. Da spüre ich wie er seinen Schwanz ganz leicht in meinen Anus steckt und mich an den Hüften nach hinten zieht auf seinen Schwanz drauf. Whah, das ist sehr intensiv. Sein Schwanz ist deutlich dicker und länger als seine zwei Daumen und ich brauche Zeit um wieder Luft zu bekommen. Und dann beginnt er mich zu fucken. Langsam, tief und intensiv. Er hält meine Hüften fest und stößt in mich hinein, dann schiebt er mich nach vor und zurück. Er verändert leicht seine Haltung und stößt jetzt schnell und hart zu und genau in meine Prostata hinein, ich schreie auf. Ich bin wieder in diesem Agoniefeld, in dem ich alles doppelt erlebe -von innen direkt, intensiv meinen Orgasmus erflehend und gleichzeitig mit Abstand- wie in einer Wolke, wo Colins Bedürfnisse und Wünsche weitaus wichtiger sind als meine. Plötzlich stoppt Colin jede seiner Bewegungen. „Quetsche meinen Schwanz mit deinen Muskeln, aber komm ja nicht!“ Ich schrei auf, weil das so intensiv ist, oh Gott, das halte ich nicht lange aus… oh Gott… er zwickt meine Brustwarzen wirklich fest, schmerzhaft und verdreht sie jedesmal wenn ich quetsche und dann fuckt er in die Quetschung hinein und dass ist unerträglich … gut. „Komm ja nicht!“ Etwas in mir kippt, ich bin jetzt ganz in dieser Dauer Lust Wolke, in der Colins Wünsche viel wichtiger sind als meine. „Genau, das ist es. Du bist unglaublich Tony, ein unglaubliches Geschenk, jetzt fucke ich Dich bis zum Morgengrauen!“ Ich spüre wie er meinen Schwanz pumpt und drückt, bis ich fast aus dieser Wolke wieder rausfalle und bevor das geschieht hört er auf, später spielt er mit meinen Hoden bis wieder fast … und hört rechtzeitig auf, dann steckt er seinen Nagel in meine Schwanzspitze bis fast .. und hört auf … jedesmal bin ich stärker erregt und diese Erregung bleibt. Dann spüre ich wie er kommt, heiß und mich ausfüllend und weiterstoßend. „Stell Dir meine Hand um deinen Schwanz vor … und komm für mich Tony!“

Und ich explodiere und komme und komme und komme. Wellen von Lust und Hitze jagen durch mich, meine Nervenenden sind heiß, meine Haut brennt, ich fühle mich total kraftlos und werde geschüttelt und gestoßen, dann explodieren Farben in meinen Augen und plötzlich ist alles grau. Als ich wieder zu mir komme, liege ich mit Colin auf der Liege. Er hält mich, und ich zittere noch immer und gleichzeitig habe ich das Gefühl zu schweben. „Schhh, ist ja gut, alles okay Tony, ich hab Dich und halte Dich…. schhh..alles ist gut… ich liebe dich so sehr Tony …. das war wirklich der beste Orgasmus, den ich je hatte… ich danke Dir Tony für das Geschenk deiner Hingabe und Leidenschaft…. schhh… ich liebe dich so sehr…. ich habe dich und geb Dich nie wieder her…. schhh. Ich liebe Dich so sehr du wunder-, wunderschöner Mann.“ Er küßt mich immer wieder auf die Stirn und streichelt mich. Dann knurrt meine Magen laut und deutlich. Colin lacht leise, „Schh … mein schöner Panther…natürlich füttere ich Dich… komm mit in die Küche …“

Ich schlage die Augen auf und versuche mich zu orientieren… das einzige, das nicht schwebt ist Colin… ich schaue in seine wunderschönen blauen Augen und lächle ihn an. „Wie geht’s Dir? Wie fühlst Du Dich?“ „Mir geht es.. gut, wirklich gut...entweder schwebe ich oder das Zimmer… ich … ich habe so etwas noch nie erlebt .. ich bin auch noch nie ohnmächtig geworden bei einem Orgasmus … ich fühle mich wie auf einer Wolke … oder in Watte gepackt… du bist das einzig Stabile momentan … oh Gott was passiert mit mir … „ Colin hält mich eisern und warm fest und liegt fast auf mir. „Schh ... keine Angst, … du warst nicht ohnmächtig … du hast die ganze Zeit geredet. Du bist in einen extrem tiefen Sub-Raum gefallen, ein Raum in Dir ohne Verbindung zu Außenwelt, nur zu mir. Ein Raum ohne Verpflichtungen und der Schwere der Welt, voll Freiheit und Wärme und Leichtigkeit des Seins. Rein physiologisch kann man es über die extrem hohe Ausschüttung von Endorphin[1] – dem körpereigenen Morphin erklären.“ Seine sachliche Erklärung … beruhigt mich … sehr. Ich fühle mich wirklich high. Ich schaue ihm wieder in die Augen, die jetzt in Tränen schwimmen. „Und die Tiefe und Dauer, die ein „sub“ in seinen sub-Raum „fällt“ ist abhängig von dem Vertrauen, das er zu seinem „Dom“ hat. Und ich habe noch nie einen sub erlebt, der so tief und lang dort war wie Du. Wenn das keine Beweis für Liebesfähigkeit und Liebe ist, Tony, dann weiß ich nicht. Ich kenne keinen besseren und ehrlicheren. Ich danke Dir und ich werde Alles geben um mich deines Vertrauens, Deiner Hingabe und Liebe würdig zu erweisen.“

Er küsst mich zart auf den Mund, seine Lippen zittern leicht. Auch ich bin ganz gerührt und spüre seine Ehrlichkeit, Dankbarkeit, Freude und Liebe als Echo in mir. Ich umarme ihn und halte ihn jetzt fest „Ich danke Dir, Colin, dass Du den Mut hattest, so ehrlich zu mir zu sein. Und ich danke Dir für Deine Liebe und Zutrauen in mich.“ Wir küssen uns als gäbe es kein Morgen.

Dann knurrt meine Magen wieder laut. Wir lachen beide. Wir füttern uns gegenseitig per Hand und erinnern uns an lustige Erlebnisse unserer Collegezeit. Langsam komme ich wieder ganz zu mir und die Erde wird wieder fest und verlässlich stabil.

 

In NY sinkt Blaine langsam auf Sebastian. „Ich liebe es Dir zuzuschauen, wenn Du mich reitest, es gibt nichts geileres für mich als das, Killer.“ „Und ich liebe es Dich zu reiten und zu quetschen und zu sehen wie jede kleinste Bewegung von mir durch deinen ganzen Körper jagt.“ Blaine küsst Sebastian zärtlich im ganzen Gesicht und dann auf den Mund. „Ich möchte gern ein Baby, ein Kind mit Dir aufziehen, das so ausschaut wie Du, mit grünen Augen, deinem frechen, herausfordernden Blick, Deinen wunderschönen langen Beinen und Deiner Stimme. Das so stark ist wie Du … langer Kuss … und so klug ist wie Du…. langer Kuss …. und so schön ist wie Du.“

Sebastian schaut ihm lange in die Augen und sagt „Okay, aber … aber das zweite bekommen wir dann 2 Jahre drauf mit deinen Locken und deiner Stimme und Deinen Augen.“

Sie kuscheln noch lange, duschen gemeinsam und machen sich einen kleinen Imbiss.

„Ich finde die Dynamik, die Colins Freunde miteinander verbindet, faszinierend,“ sagt Blaine „sie ist so anders als unsere Verbindung mit Nick, Jeff, Thad, Trent, Wes und auch Hunter und Mike. „Wir verbinden uns über Musik, wie bei einem Song. Wir harmonieren miteinander und bringen einander dadurch auch stärker zum Vorschein.“

„Bei Colins Freunden aus der Collegezeit ist viel mehr ... Konkurrenz im positiven Sinn… sie messen sich viel mehr aneinander, reiben sich aneinander. Das ist mir mit Tony viel stärker zum Bewusstsein gekommen. Ihre Basis ist gemeinsamer Sport Basketball und Football und Tony hat bei beiden Sportarten mitgespielt.“ „Und war der Star, er war eine der großen Hoffnungen für die Profiliga, er hatte von allen großen Mannschaften Angebote.“ Fährt Sebastian fort „Und wieso ist er nicht gegangen?“ „Im letzten Spiel hat ihm ein Gegner - Brad Pitt von den Wolverine - das Knie gebrochen, und vorbei war der Traum, 8 Monate Rehab und keine Chance auf eine Profi-Karriere.“ „Whoah, das ist hart! Woher weißt Du das alles?“ „Ich war 11 und ein totaler Fan von ihm, er war das Idol: Super-hot – jede Woche eine andere Freundin, sportlich – gut und fair, lustig und nett zu uns Kleinen. Ich habe jedes Spiel, das im TV übertragen wurde, aufgenommen und hunderte Male angeschaut, ich wollte auch so gut werden wie er. Und dann diese Katastrophe. Erst ist es still um ihn geworden, nach seiner Rehab hat er Jugendmannschaften trainiert und ist dann zur Polizei gegangen. Dann habe ich seine Karriere nicht weiter verfolgen können. In Europa wird der US-Sport nicht verfolgt.“

„Was bei der Truppe auch so blatant offen gezeigt wird ist ihre Sexualität, oder Sexualität. Wie Matt und Tony sich geküsst haben - whoah, ich weiß, dass Matt nicht einmal bi-courios ist, wie Hunter es nennt, und Tony küsste er, als hätten sie tonnenweise Sex gehabt. Und wie Colin und Tony aufeinander abgefahren sind, die Luft hat geknistert rund um sie, und die haben sicher früher Sex miteinander gehabt. Und nach Steven’s Reaktion war das alles komplett normales Verhalten.“

„Mhm,“ sagt Sebastian nachdenklich, „die sind auch nicht „Out“, weder Tony‘s noch Colin’s Kollegen wissen oder vermuten nur, dass sie bi- oder homosexuell sind.“ „Was, das hätte ich mir nicht gedacht. Interessant. Und am öffentlichen Verhalten von beiden, würde man es auch echt nicht vermuten. Beide haben nichts „typisch“ homosexuelles, allerdings haben wir beide das auch nicht, aber wir schauen auch nicht so typisch Macho aus wie Tony oder Colin.“ „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die beiden Machos sind, wir beide sind eindeutig homosexuell, Tony ist eindeutig bisexuell und von Colin weiß ich es nicht, doch er ist bisexuell, ich kann mich erinnern, dass Hunter einmal eine langjährige „Sexgefährtin“ erwähnt hat.“ „Okay es ist deutlich einfacher einen Teil deiner Sexualität zu verschweigen als deine gesamte.“ meint Blaine, „und es gibt interessanten Gesprächsstoff für Freitag, wenn sie kommen. Kennst Du noch andere Leute aus ihre Gruppe, bei ihren jährlichen Ausflügen sind doch mehr Leute, oder?“ „Ja, aber die sind alle über ganz USA verteilt, Matt, Steven und Colin haben mehr Kontakt, weil sie alle in NY sind und Tony jetzt auch. Aber ich kenne niemanden von den anderen, Hunter hat sie sicher hin und wieder erwähnt, aber ich habe es mir nicht gemerkt. Wieso interessierst Du Dich so dafür?“ „Ich finde Tony faszinierend, er ist offenbar ein kleines oder großes Genie, und versucht das immer herunterzuspielen. Er pflegt sein Image als Badass-Agent ausgiebig und ist im Nachhinein oder im Einzelgespräch aufmerksam, feinfühlig, er schmettert Lob einfach ab, bei Kritik geht er darauf ein. Er sagt selten von sich aus seine Meinung aber wenn direkt gefragt, ist er ehrlich und offen. Und weitaus reflektierter als man es von einem Bundesagenten erwarten würde, was natürlich ein Vorurteil ist, aber trotzdem. Er kann, wie Du jedes Gespräch in einen sexuellen Zusammenhang bringen, aber ist dabei nicht macho-aggressiv.“

Als er merkt, dass Sebastian etwas unrund wird ob seiner Überlegungen, sagt er „Du kannst froh sein, dass er mich sexuell überhaupt nicht anturnt, mein Lieber!“ Sebastian schaut ihn entsetzt an und Blaine klappert mit seinen Wimpern und schaut ihn mit seinem unschuldigsten Blick an. Sebastian verengt seinen Blick. „Obwohl das stimmt nicht ganz,“ Blaine steht auf und trägt Geschirr zur Abwasch, streckt sich um ein Glas aus dem Schrank zu holen, “die beiden sind in ihrer so unverhohlen zur Schau gestellten Anziehung füreinander, irgendwie anregend, findest Du nicht auch?“ Jetzt hat es Sebastian gecheckt, steht auf und stellt sich hinter Blaine „Findest Du?“ und drückt sich gegen Blaine. „Mhm, jedes Mal wenn Colin zu Tony gegangen ist, habe ich erwartet, dass er ihn gleich dort nimmt, ohne Rücksicht auf das Publikum.“ lacht er.

Sebastian reibt sich an Blaine und greift nach Blaines Brustwarzen und beginnt sie zu massieren. „Ich vermute auch, dass bei den beiden in Richtung BDSM was läuft.“ „Wirklich, wie kommst Du drauf?“ Blaine legt seine Arme um Sebastians Nacken und streckt sich damit weiter durch. „Nur so ein Impuls.“ Sebs Hände fahren an der Seite hinunter zu Blaines Leisten und massieren sie - immer schön um Blaines wieder harten Schwanz herum, ohne ihn direkt zu berühren. Dann unter Blaines Shirt über seinen straffen Bauch wieder zu den Brustwarzen, Blaine stöhnt auf. Nägel kratzen fest über seine harten Warzen immer wieder und wieder. Blaine will seine Hände lösen „Lass deine Hände um meinen Nacken liegen!“ Blaine stöhnt. „Seb!“ „Heute gehorchst Du mir!“ Blaine erschauert und Sebs Hände fahren nach unten in die Hose hinein und ergreifen Blaines harten Schwanz und halten ihn fest. „Fuck Dich in meine Hand hinein! Langsam.“ Blaine kreist sein Becken um mehr Spielraum für seine Schwanz zu bekommen und um Seb zu reizen. Dann zwickt Seb seine Brustwarzen und Blaine schreit auf und erhöht das Tempo seine Hüften. „Langsamer!“ „oh Gott..“ zwick …. und er drückt Blaines Schwanz fester mit seiner Hand, macht pumpenden Bewegungen und zwickt und pumpt und zwickt Blaine wird wieder schneller „Langsamer!“ „Seb, bitte…“ „Nein, noch langsamer!“ „Ahh… Blaine stöhnt jetzt durchgehend, zum Teil aus Frustration zum Teil aus Erregung. Seine kreisenden Bewegungen werden immer erotischer und weiter und als Seb beginnt mit seine Hoden zu spielen, verliert er jede Beherrschung und fuckt sich wild und spitze Schreie ausstoßend in Sebs Hand und kommt mit einem lauten, tiefen Schrei. Kurz danach kommt auch Seb. Sie stehend schwer atmend an die Küchenanrichte gelehnt. Blaine seine Kopf nach hinten an Sebs Schulter gelehnt. Seb sein Kinn auf Blaines Schulter und küsst seinen Hals. „Gut gemacht, Killer.“

 

[1] https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Endorphine 31.12.15 Endorphine regeln Empfindungen wie Schmerz (Analgesie) und Hunger. Sie stehen in Verbindung mit der Produktion von Sexualhormonen und werden mitverantwortlich gemacht für die Entstehung von Euphorie. Das Endorphinsystem wird unter anderem in Notfallsituationen aktiviert. Bestimmte körperliche Anstrengungen (siehe Runner’s High) und Schmerzerfahrungen können **möglicherweise** durch die Ausschüttung von Endorphinen ein Glücksempfinden hervorrufen. Diese Wirkung ist inzwischen medizinisch anerkannt, wenn auch individuell höchst unterschiedlich erlebt.


	10. Neue Innen-Räume

Als Tony am Morgen erwacht, kann er die Nachwehen seines Orgasmus und des sub-spaces immer noch spüren. Wie fühle ich mich? Sehr entspannt. Tief drinnen befriedet, als ob ein Hunger, an den ich so gewöhnt war, dass ich ihn gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen habe, gesättigt worden ist. Ich fühle mich in mir selber besser verankert, gefestigt. Ich fühle mich sicher in der Beziehung zu Colin, ich habe nicht das Gefühl extra was tun, sein zu müssen, damit es ihm gut geht. Colins Geständnis gestern hat auch etwas tief in mir verschoben, an einen neuen, den richtigen Platz verschoben. Ein Gefühl wohin zu gehören, einen sicheren Platz zu haben, entsteht daraus. Freude und Dankbarkeit dafür. Keine Angst! Mir fällt jetzt erst auf, wieviel Angst ich in der Beziehung zu Gibbs hatte. Dass ich ihn enttäusche, dass ich nicht gut genug bin, dass ich einen Fehler mache und rausfliege. Gibbs hat immer Strafen oder Bestrafung angedroht – damit hat er mich dominiert. Am Anfang nicht, erst als Kate dazukam und dann noch stärker nach McGee, hat Gibbs begonnen mir zu drohen, zuerst nur wenn wir alleine im Büro waren, später vor allen anderen. Ich habe es nur halbernst genommen. Je mehr unsere persönliche Beziehung, unsere Freundschaft sich aufgelöst hat, desto stärker habe ich mich von ihm im Büro dominieren lassen. Je braver ich mich unterordnete, desto gröber ist er geworden. Fatal. Je mehr Widerstand ich geboten habe, desto mehr Freude hat er empfunden, wenn er mich dann „unterworfen“ hat. Genug von Gibbs.

Ein Satz von Steven lässt mir keine Ruhe. „Arbeitnehmer machen solange dasselbe falsch, wie sich nicht an arbeitsrechtliche Bestimmungen zu halten, bis die Kosten für die Nichteinhaltung größer werden als der Gewinn durch die Nichteinhaltung. Oft geschieht das erst durch einen Gerichtsprozess.“ Ich würde wirklich gerne wissen, wieviel Geld sich der NCIS durch die nichtsanktionierte OP gespart hat an Personalkosten, Ruhetagen und Autoersatzkosten. Wieoft hat Gibbs etwas von mir zerstört und ich habe es nicht ersetzt bekommen – wie in einem teuren Anzug in den Müllcontainer kriechen zu müssen, obwohl das Anziehen eines Overalls aus dem Van nur 2 Minuten Zeit gekostet hätte, oder er mich extra durch eine Schlammlacke gejagt hatte in der meine teuren Schuhe sich auflösten, obwohl der Weg rundherum möglich gewesen wäre, vom explodierten Wagen gar nicht zu reden, der als Teil der OP zerstört worden ist. Und er… er hat alle 3 Wochen ein neues Handy gebraucht, weil er das alte weggeschmissen oder ruiniert hat. Vielleicht sollte ich auf Kostenersatz klagen, schon deshalb, dass es einem anderen Agenten nicht auch passiert, und dass mehr Bewusstsein für Gibbs destruktive Tendenzen entsteht.

Ich werde mit Steven reden was er davon hält.

Steven hält viel davon, als ich ihm das volle Ausmaß schildere. Er strahlt, als ich mich dazu entschließe zu klagen. „Das ist echt gut, Tony, dass Du sie nicht aus falsch verstandener Loyalität mit Ungesetzlichkeiten davon kommen lässt. Wer weiß, welchen Folgeschaden Du dadurch verhinderst.“ Mal sehen.

Mit Colin läuft es die ganze Woche wirklich gut. Wir haben viel Spaß miteinander, ich schleppe ihn mit zu meinen Morgenläufen und er baut seine Kondition sehr gut auf. Am Freitag kann er die halbe Distanz in meinem Tempo laufen bevor er Seitenstechen bekommt. Das wird - in 1-2 Wochen kann er mithalten mit mir.

Wir haben jeden Tag Sex und der ist wahrlich traumhaft. Nicht so intensiv wie am Sonntag, aber gut, wirklich gut. Ich kann an seiner Stimme hören, wie sehr ihn unser Sex anturnt, kann sehen wie oft er tagsüber daran denkt und erregt wird. Meist koche ich während er noch arbeitet oder wir kochen gemeinsam, wir segeln, schwimmen, faulenzen, reden viel. Er liebt es zu arbeiten, während ich Gitarre spiele oder singe. Am späteren Nachmittag wollen wir in die City, zu SEBLaine, und später wollen wir in meinem Haus übernachten.

Um zwei bekomme ich einen Anruf von … Gibbs … was kann der wollen? „DiNozzo.“ „Sag spinnst Du? Bis du komplett verrückt geworden? Ich befehle Dir, diese idiotische Anklage zurückzuziehen, Du hast die Strafe für deinen Betrug und deine Lügen verdient! Du brauchst gar nicht daran zu denken je wieder zum MCRT zurückkehren zu dürfen. Ich war mir vorher ziemlich sicher, dass ich Dich Idioten nicht haben will, jetzt bin ich mir ganz sicher! Deine einzige Chance ist, wenn Du diese Anklage zurückziehst!“ … … … „DiNozzo! Antworte, Du Hohlkopf, ich weiß dass Du dran bist!“ … ich lege auf. Dass ich das vorher nie gesehen habe, diese gemeine Brutalität, Menschenverachtung, Respektlosigkeit. Am liebsten hat er es, wenn sich alle vor ihm fürchten. Einschüchtern ist seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung, Beschimpfen, Drohen und Angst machen sind seine Hauptführungsmittel.

Das Handy reißt mich aus meinen Überlegungen. McGee. Umh …das wird interessant wie er seine Überzeugungsstrategie anlegt. „DiNozzo!“ belle ich ins Telefon „Hi, da ist McGee, Du bist ohne Dich zu verabschieden einfach verschwunden. Nennst Du das Manieren oder Erziehung? Naja was soll man auch erwarten von einem Jock. Ich habe zuhause etwas zivilisierter Umgangsformen gelernt. Horch, du siehst da etwas komplett falsch. Du kannst den NCIS nicht wegen Shepards Versäumnissen anklagen, Du musst sie und Gibbs persönlich anklagen, wenn Du findest, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht haben! Rein rechtlich gesehen, das wollte ich Dir unter Freunden sagen. Wenn Ziva das erfährt, killt sie dich sicher, Du kannst Dich nirgends vor ihr verstecken.“ … … … „Tony? … Hallo? … wenn das wieder einer Deiner blöden Scherze ist, leg ich auf“ … Tony legt auf und lacht. Typisch McGee, zuerst macht er klar, wieviel besser er selber ist, dann versucht er Tony‘s Hintergrund kleinzumachen und erzählt ihm dann einen Blödsinn, weil er davon ausgeht, dass Tony es nicht checkt. „Unter Freunden“ Das ist wirklich lächerlich.

Er ist schon gespannt wer als Nächstes anruft. Vance. „DiNozzo.“ „Mr. DiNozzo, ich habe ihre Anklageschrift erhalten, und ich weise sie zurück, sie können keinerlei Beweise für ihre Vorwürfe haben, Dir. Shepard kann leider nichts mehr dazu sagen und ich finde es sehr bedauerlich, dass sie ihr gutes Ansehen im Nachhinein beschmutzen wollen. Ich habe auch mit dem SecNav gesprochen und er wird dafür sorgen, dass sie keinem Leo-Umfeld einen Job finden, wenn Sie auf ihren Anschuldigung bestehen, also richten Sie ihrem Anwalt aus, sie zurückzuziehen, haben Sie das verstanden, Mr. DiNozzo?“ „Ja, Mr. Vance und wir sehen uns vor Gericht wieder.“ damit legt er auf. Das ist ihm zu blöd, um darüber nachzudenken. Die nützliche Information dieser Anrufe ist aber, dass die Anschuldigen halten und der NCIS die richterliche Bestrafung fürchtet. Gut!

Er informiert Steven über die Anrufe, der kann über diese grobe und ungeschickte Verhandlungs-taktik auch nur lachen. Umso leichter haben Sie es vor Gericht.

Nächster Anruf – unbekannte Nummer: „Prof. DiNozzo.“ „Hi, Tony, da spricht Harm Rabb vom J.A.G. Wie geht es Dir? Seit wann bist Du Professor und an welcher Universität?“ Die Fragen wirken ehrlich interessiert. „Seit 2 Wochen an der Columbia in New York.“ „Whoah, herzlichen Glückwunsch, das finde ich echt super, ich habe von deinen Online-Kursen als Prof. DiNardo gehört, deine Studentinnen weinen Dir heute noch nach! Die Tochter einer Cousine von mir war eine Studentin von Dir und lebt in NY. Wenn ich ihr das erzähle, meldet sie sich sicher bei Dir an. BE oder MA?“ „MA und danke für die positiven Worte.“ „Der NCIS hat mir Deine Anklage weitergeleitet, das ist großer Bullshit, was die da fabriziert haben. Von Shepard hört man sonst auch nicht viel Gutes aber von Gibbs?“ „Harm, ich kann alles beweisen, Du nimmst doch nicht an, dass ich ins Blaue hinein behaupte, oder?“ „Nein, nein, überhaupt nicht, das macht es ja so schwer.“ „Harm, Gibbs ist seit der Explosion und seiner Gehirnverletzung nicht mehr derselbe, er hat sich wirklich stark verändert – zu seinem Nachteil stark verändert. Ich habe eine Beförderung zum Teamleader in Rota, Spanien abgelehnt, weil ich das Team und ihn mit seinen starken Gedächtnisverlusten nicht alleine lassen wollte. Hat mir leider keinen Dank und keine Anerkennung eingebracht. Im Gegenteil. … und unter uns Klosterschwestern – mir geht es auch mehr darum bewusster zu machen, dass der NCIS sich bei Undercover-Einsätzen grundsätzlich nicht an das Arbeitsrecht hält. Ich habe für keinen meiner rund 40 UC-Einsätze die vorgeschriebene Betreuung und Dekompensationszeit bekommen. Gibbs glaubt nicht an Erholung und Zeit um aus der Rolle rauszukommen. Debriefings mit „schuldbefreiender“ Wirkung hat es auf freundschaftlicher Basis zwischen ihm und mir gegeben, aber nicht auf einer professionellen Ebene als mein Handler oder mit meinem Handler - und die Therapeuten, die der NCIS anstellt sind ein schlechter Witz! Ich habe hier in NY Therapeuten kennengelernt, denen selbst ich nicht von der Schaufel springen kann, solche würden wir brauchen! Denk an Nate von OSP LA. Die wären echt eine Hilfe und würden von vielen Agenten auch ernstgenommen werden. Ich kenne einige Kollegen, die sich privat Therapeuten leisten, weil sie zu den NCIS-internen keine Vertrauen und/oder kein Zutrauen haben.“ „Okay, das ist wirklich beunruhigend. Glaubst Du, dass Gibbs seine Mängel kennt?“ „mhm…gute Frage … ja, ich denke schon, er ist nicht blöd nur furchtbar stolz, stur und überheblich. Tief in sich weiß er es, aber er will es auf keinen Fall offensichtlich machen.“ „Und Vance?“ „Vance, ist einer mir wenigen Schubladen und beurteilt andere nach der Kurzzusammenfassung am Deckblatt. Dann glaubt er alles zu wissen. Eine seiner ersten Aktionen als NCIS-Direktor war, das erfolgreichste Ermittlerteam aufzulösen und Gibbs ist mit 3 Neulingen jetzt das MCRT! In welchem Universum ist das nicht dumm, ungeschickt,…?“

„Stimmt, wir haben uns alle gewundert! Was ist seine Motive?“ „Keine Ahnung, nichts was ich mir bis jetzt denken haben können, macht Sinn. Er muss eine sehr versteckte Agenda haben und ist sehr ungeschickt in der Vorgangsweise.“ „Also, Dir geht es weniger ums Geld als Ausgleich für die Dinge, die man bei Dir verabsäumt hat, als sicherzustellen, dass es sich nicht wiederholt.“ „Richtig und um den Ersatz meines Oldtimers.“ „Ja, darauf würde ich auch bestehen. Chegwidden meint, dass das die Versicherung des NCIS abdecken würde.“ „Ganz sicher sogar, aber Gibbs hat beschlossen, mich dafür zu bestrafen, dass ich mich an die Befehle der Direktorin gehalten habe und ihn in die OP nicht eingeweiht habe, obwohl er ja in Pension war, als ich den Auftrag übernahm – aus seiner Sicht hat er das Recht alles zu wissen.“ „Jetzt wird es aber lächerlich!“ „Tja, ich habe nicht lachen können. Harm ich muss jetzt los. Wir sehen uns vor Gericht?“ „Ganz sicher, Vance hat jeden Vergleich kategorisch ausgeschlossen. Wenn nicht der SecNav als Schadensbegrenzung drüberfährt, sehen wir uns vor Gericht. Freue mich schon, Dich widerzusehen!“ Tony lacht „Ciao, Bella!“ Bei der Fahrt berichtet Tony von den Anrufen und teilt auch Steven das Gespräch mit Harm mit. Dass Harm die „Verteidigung“ des NCIS übernommen hat, freut Tony. „Das wird lustig- Harm kann so eine Show abziehen, das ist echt sehenswert.“

Bei SEBLaine angekommen, wird er gebeten ein Profiling des Angeklagten bei einer Gerichts-verhandlung zu machen. Ein Fall von Sebastians Firma. Der der Werksspionage angeklagte langjährige Mitarbeiter in der Forschungs- und Entwicklungsabteilung wird in letzter Minute freigesprochen, weil sein Chef seine Aussage ändert. Seb will wissen ob der Chef vom Mitarbeiter erpresst oder bedroht wurde und deswegen seine Aussage geändert hat.

Alle schauen sich die 20 min. dauernden Sequenzen 2x an. „So,“ sagt Tony „warum hat der Chef seine Aussage geändert? Ich denke, dass der Mitarbeiter eigentlich der Betrogene ist oder war. Es hat keine Werksspionage gegeben. Der Mitarbeiter zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen von Schuld oder schlechtem Gewissen. Im Gegenteil, dieser Ausdruck..“ er spielt zu einer bestimmten Stelle, wo der Chef behauptet, dass der Mitarbeiter Firmengeheimnisse entwendet hätte „ .. ist der eines Menschen, der betrogen, verraten worden ist. Jetzt beugt er den Kopf, weil ihm die Tragweite bewusst wird, es schmerzt ihn emotional mehr als es einen Angestellten schmerzen sollte. Da ist mehr dahinter. Da.. da atmet er bewusst tief aus ..‘also gut, wenn du das so spielen willst‘ Entschlossenheit, keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen, Herausforderung .. an den Chef. und der Chef reißt die Augen auf, er kennt den Blick, die Körperhaltung des Mitarbeiter und er realisiert plötzlich etwas, seht ihr den kleinen Ruck, der durch seinen ganzen Oberkörper geht? Jetzt lehnt er sich etwas zurück, die Aggression, Wut ist weg, seine Antworten sind jetzt kürzer, ruhiger und sachlicher, er überlegt länger vor den Antworten, er schaut den Anklagevertreter jetzt weniger an als den Angeklagten, das … das ist ein Blick, ein Ausdruck der nach Entschuldigung ausschaut … der Angeklagte geht nicht darauf ein, er merkt es gar nicht, schaut nicht mehr zum Chef hin, vermeidet zu seinem Chef hinzuschauen. Die Befragung wird für die Mittagspause unterbrochen und im Bild bleibt der Chef. “und da kommt das Motiv: Hört ihr das Geräusch von Sessel, die nach hinten geschoben werden? der Angeklagte steht auf und wird hinausgeführt und der Blick des Chefs folgt ihm, ich nehme an jetzt ist der Angeklagte mit Rücken zu ihm beim Hinausgehen und der Chef zeigt Reue, Verlangen, Bittend, Reue und Angst vor Verlassenwerden, Verlust.

Die 2. Sequenz beginnt mit Aufnahme des Chefs während der Angeklagte hereingeführt wird. „Der Chef checkt den Mitarbeiter aus wie einen Mann, der ihm gefällt und beobachtet jede Regung von ihm, wartet auf etwas, auf eine Reaktion - ev. ein wahrgenommen werden vom Mitarbeiter. Die kommt nicht, Enttäuschung, er versucht den Mitarbeiter mit seinem Willen zu zwingen ihn anzusehen – erfolglos. Der Verteidiger stellt ihm jetzt Fragen, er wirkt abgelenkt, irritiert, gibt fahrige Antworten. Seine Aussprache ist undeutlicher, die Satzstellung ist nicht ganz korrekt alles im Vergleich zum 1. Teil. Dieser Ausdruck ist Verzweiflung, Hoffnungslosigkeit, er schaut nach unten – ein innerer Dialog, ein Abwägen seiner Optionen, atmet aus - er hat eine Entscheidung getroffen und ist mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit jetzt ganz beim Verteidiger, lächelt ihn leicht an, jetzt ist der Verteidiger irritiert – „Ähem, Um ,As“ tauchen zum ersten Mal in seinen Sätzen auf. Seine Aussagen spielen der Verteidigung jetzt Argumente in die Hand, die Stimme des Verteidigers wird immer höher, sein Sprechtempo schneller, er ist total überrascht von der Wendung, die der Chef vollzieht. Nur seine langjährige Praxis ermöglicht ihm das Weiterfragen und Argumentieren. Jetzt schaut auch der Mitarbeiter wieder zu seinem Chef hin. Ungläubigkeit, Staunen, leichte Freude, Gewissheit beim Mitarbeiter und versteckte Freude beim Chef, als der Verteidiger endlich zum vernichtenden Schlag ausholt, das hätte er auch schon 10 Sätze vorher machen können.

„Danach lehnt sich der Chef zurück und bemüht sich enttäuscht und verärgert zu schauen aber die Körperhaltung zeigt das Gegenteil. Sein Brust-, Herzbereich ist frontal auf den Mitarbeiter ausgerichtet, die Beine leicht geöffnet, Handflächen nach oben. Er blinzelt dauernd, weil er „böse“ schauen will, er hat ja verloren aber eigentlich fühlt er sich hoffnungsvoll, dass der Mitarbeiter wieder zu ihm zurückkommt und ich meine nicht in die Firma, sondern in seine Arme, sein Bett.

„Ich denke, dass die ein Liebesverhältnis miteinander haben und beruflich inoffiziell andere Vereinbarungen als am Papier, was die Rechte an den Erfindungen anbetrifft. Dann hat es Streit gegeben und der Mitarbeiter wollte Bett und Firma verlassen - mit „seinen“ Erfindungen, und der Chef wollte ihn zwingen zu bleiben und hat das über den Spionagevorwurf gespielt. Ich hoffe, die rechtlichen Vereinbarungen sind geändert worden, weil der nächste Streit zu demselben Thema wird nicht ohne Blutverlust abgehen.“

Alle sind sprachlos – mit Tonys Erklärungen ist das verborgene Geschehen absolut sichtbar und einsehbar. Sebastian zeigt, wie beindruckt er ist. „Whoah, wirklich Whoah, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Whoah! Jetzt wo du das so aufgezeigt hast, ist das sonnenklar, ich frage mich, warum ich das nicht vorher auch nur vermutet habe - Nichts, nicht einen Gedanken in diese Richtung. Die Beweise gegen den Angeklagten waren so eindeutig. Und ja, der Mitarbeiter wurde zum Teilhaber an der Firma gemacht. Das hat meinen Verdacht bezüglich der Erpressung nur erhärtet.“

Viele Fragen - wie und wo er das gelernt hat, ob er sein Wissen irgendwo vermittelt, ob es Bücher zu dem Thema gibt,… - werden ihm gestellt, die er ausführlich beantwortet. Der Imbiss, den Blaine und Sebastian vorbereitet haben wird verputzt und dann gehen sie alle ins Playback um karaoke zu singen. Tony freut sich sehr darauf, er will Blaine und Sebastian zusammen singen hören. Matt hat von Ihnen geschwärmt.


	11. Playback payback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psychologische Erklärungen werden weiter frei erfunden! 
> 
> Die Stalking-Erklärung ist weder wissenschaftlich oder empirisch fundiert/bewiesen!!!
> 
> Songs!!

# Playback payback

Im Playback angekommen werden sie von den Serviererinnen und vom Barkeeper erfreut begrüßt und ein weiterer Bereich im Zuschauerraum wird für sie eröffnet. Alle tragen sich in die Liste ein. Colin versucht Tony auch zu animieren, sich einzutragen. Tony zögert. „Vielleicht später“.

Sie bestellen ihre Getränke, Tony trinkt ein Gingerale Colin schaut ihn fragend ob des nichtalkoholischen Getränks an. „Ich habe ein komisches Gefühl, irgendetwas passiert heute.“ „Ja.“ sagt Wes „Kurt passiert.“ „Wer ist Kurt?“ „Kurt war mit Blaine im Juniorjahr der Highschool zusammen, Blaine hat „Schluß gemacht“ und ist mit Seb zusammengegangen. Das war vor 9 Jahren und Kurt wollte das nicht akzeptieren und stalkt die beiden seither. Da hat es schon so unvorstellbare Situationen gegeben, wie Kurt schlägt Seb, Seb schlägt nicht zurück, weil Kurt ihn nur provozieren und dann anzeigen wollte, Seb hatte eine Jugend-„vorstrafe“ und durfte sich nichts zuschulden kommen lassen, Kurt hat das beinhart ausgenützt. Blaine hat sich immer vor Sebastian gestellt und das Drama ist immer mehr eskaliert. Er verfolgt Blaine und Sebastian und nichts kann ihn davon abbringen. „Nur Gewaltandrohung, die er ernst nimmt.“ sagt Tony.

„Solange ihm nicht jemand wirklich Angst einjagt, wird er nicht aufhören. Stalker spielen ein Machtspiel und geben vor es handle sich um Gefühle, eine Liebe die sie nicht aufgeben können. Dass sie diese Liebe einmal sehr, sehr schlecht behandelt haben, vergessen sie schnell und niemand anderer ist gut genug für ihre Liebe, die nur mit ihnen selber wahrlich glücklich werden kann.“ Wes, Thad und Hunter schauen ihn fassungslos an. „Kurt-Drama in zwei Sätzen!“ „Und was tun wir jetzt?“ „Ich habe eine Idee. Bin gleich wieder da.“ Er läuft zu seinem Auto, holt aus dem Safe untern Sitz seine Reservemarke, steckt sie an und legt den Schulterholster ohne Waffe an. Dann gelt er sich die Haare mit Wasser zurück aus der Stirn, zerrubbelt seine Augenbrauen nur ein bisschen und geht wieder hinein. Als Badass-Agent.

Sogar Blaine reißt die Augen auf und hält kurz die Luft an auf der Bühne, wo er und Sebastian einander eine wundervolle Ballade singen: voll Liebe, Hingabe und Leidenschaft. Sie haben nur Augen füreinander, singen füreinander.

Dann tritt Kurt auf die Bühne und singt sehr getragen und ausschließlich an Blaine gewendet. Der sieht ihn nicht, steht mit dem Rücken zur Bühne schmilzt in Sebastians Umarmung und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich. Kurt ignoriert das singt seine Enttäuschung und Ärger hinaus zu Blaine:

[Whitney Houston - I Will Always Love You ](https://youtu.be/3JWTaaS7LdU?t=187) 

Kurz bevor das Lied endet stellt sich Tony vor Blaine und zieht Kurts Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und geht, seinen Blick festhaltend, aggressiv auf die Bühne und singt:

[The Police - Every Breath You Take ](https://youtu.be/OMOGaugKpzs?t=151) 

Er lässt Kurts Blick nicht los und unterstreicht die Lyrik mit demonstrativen und aggressiven Gesten. Die Stimmung im Raum wird wirklich dicht und viele Gäste beobachten das Geschehen. Kurts Körperhaltung wird immer angespannter, er beginnt zu zappeln, sein Atmung wird ganz flach und schnell.

Tony geht von der Bühne runter auf Kurt wie eine Squad-Einheit zu und sagt: „Wenn Sie noch einmal Kontakt mit Dr. Blaine Anderson oder Dr. Sebastian Smythe aufnehmen, landen Sie in einem Bundesgefängnis. Dort werden Typen wie sie zum Frühstück vernascht, ohne dass die Federn ausgespuckt werden. Ich bin ihr Personenschutz, und nach dieser letzten Warnung an Sie, wird jedes Verhalten von ihnen als schwerer Angriff gesehen und sie landen vor einem Bundesrichter und in einem Bundesgefängnis. Haben Sie mich verstanden?“ Kurt blinkt und nickt – leicht! „Antworten Sie!“ herrscht in Tony an, „Ja, ich habe verstanden!“ „Hoffentlich, das war ihre letzte Warnung!“ er richtet sich seine Schulterhalfter, Kurt reißt die Augen auf. „Und jetzt verschwinden Sie!“ Kurt will etwas darauf sagen, der eiskalte Blick Tony’s bringt ihn im Ansatz zum Schweigen und er geht!

Tony der BadassAgent, geht zurück zur Bühne sagt „AA4 bitte“ zum Geräteoperateur und rockt die Ballade für Colin

[Aerosmith - I Don't Want to Miss a Thing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkK8g6FMEXE&index=15&list=PLD7541336B0EF26A9)

Danach geht er in seinem BadAss Agent-Style zu Colin und umarmt, küsst ihn heiß und scharf unter den woohoo und Yes! und catcalls des Publikums. „Dafür wirst Du heute sehr belohnt, mein schöner Rocker! Niemand ist so scharf wie Du – niemand!“

Nachdem sich die Stimmung wieder etwas beruhigt hat, fragt Wes „Was hast Du zu Kurt gesagt? So erschrocken, sprachlos und gehorsam habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen.“ „Das ich Blaine‘s und Seb‘s Personenschutz bin, und dass jede weitere Kontaktaufnahme als Angriff gesehen wird und er vor einen Bundesrichter kommt, was automatisch zu einem Aufenthalt in einem Bundesgefängnis führt. Und dort werden Typen wie er zum Frühstück vernascht, ohne dass die Federn ausgespuckt werden.“ „Blaine, Sebastian, wenn er Euch nur anschaut -1 Sekunde zu lang, gib mir bitte Bescheid. Eine weitere Aktion und ihr habt Eure Ruhe. Bei Stalkern helfen nur brutale Drohgebärden oder Handlungen. Da gibt es viele Studien dazu. Und es eskaliert immer weiter, das hört nicht von alleine auf, vor allem wenn es schon so lange andauert, er dürfte es zu seiner Mission gemacht haben, Dich zu „retten“ - für sich und um Dich dann ausgiebig für deinen Verrat und Betrug zu bestrafen.“ Sebastian wirft Tony einen dankbaren Blick zu und Blaine einen „ich hab es Dir gesagt“- Blick. „Und ich habe zu viele Stalker-Opfer in unserer Autopsie gesehen, als dass ich noch in irgendeinem Fall zögere, scharfe Geschütze aufzufahren. Wären wir auf der Straße gewesen hätte ich ihm meine Pistole an die Nieren gehalten. Und nicht weil er Dein Stalker ist, bei jedem Stalker. Unserer Erfahrung nach ist es besser je früher man auf das Stalken mit roher Gewalt reagiert, das ist die einzige Bremse, die es gibt. Das kannst Du auf jeder PD überprüfen. Rede mit den Dect. der Abt. Häusliche Gewalt.“

„Hej Tony, was machst Du schon in NY?“ ertönt eine Stimme hinter Tony und Colin. Tony dreht sich um „Don! Das ist eine nette Überraschung, wie geht es Dir?“ Sie schütteln sich die Hand und klopfen sich auf die Schulter. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Du so super singen kannst! Du mußt in der Metro4PD in die Band eintreten!“ „Sicher, weil ich so viel Zeit habe, Mann, sogar ich habe ein Privatleben!“ „Seit wann?“ „Seit ich aus dem NCIS raus bin, das ist mein Partner Colin Clarington, und unsere Freunde, Matt Duvall, Steven kennst Du ja, und…“ Tony stellt alle vor und dann kommen noch Mac Tayler und Sheldon Hawkes. „Polizei trifft Wirtschaft“.

„Du übernimmst die Taskforce in der Metro4PD?“ „Ja als Feebee!“ „Oh Gott, du bist wirklich zur dunklen Seite gewechselt oder die Apokalypse steht bevor, ist Gibbs einer der 4 Reiter?“ fragt Mac mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Colin. „Wenn ja, hat er aufs falsche Pferd gesetzt.“

„Ich habe mich für Deine Task4 schon angemeldet.“ „Ich weiß, ich werde mir Deine Personalakte genau anschauen, ob Du zu mir passt.“ Die Dekt. pecken sich alle ab. „Das ist ein alter interner Witz. Don und Ich kennen uns seit der Polizeischule. Ich war vorm NCIS bei der Polizei und habe als Bundesagent meine Freundschaften und beruflichen Beziehungen mit „nur-Cops“ immer sehr geschätzt und gepflegt. Viele Feds sehen das als unter ihrer Würde und ich wurde oft „gescholten“, dass diese Freundschaften nicht mehr zu mir passen.“ Alle schütteln den Kopf.

„Bei dieser Task4ce habe ich mir ausbedungen, dass ich mir die Mitglieder aussuchen darf, normalerweise werden diese von ihren „Müttern“ entsendet. Damit sich die Piss-Kämpfe und Animositäten von Anfang an gering halten, will ich nur Leute, die diese dummen Vorurteile nicht haben. Unsere Aufgabe ist anspruchsvoll genug, ich will die ganze Energie beim Job haben.“ „Wieviel Leute werden insgesamt im Team sein?“ „Die ganze Direktion wird an die 400 Leute haben zuzüglich 4-5 Sqad-Teams, Bomben-Kommando, etc. Die task4 wird 30 Leute haben 6-7 Profiler, drei 4 Personen Exekutiv-Teams, 4-5 Techniker und Datenspezialisten, 3 Forensic-Techniker , 1 ME mit Ass. und 1-2 Assistentinnen.“ „Weißt Du wer die Direktion leiten wird? „ „Nein, das steht laut Tobias noch nicht fest … So genug Shop-Talk, was macht ihr in einer Karaoke Bar?“ „Dasselbe wie Du singen!“ „Mac, Du bist bei der Polizeiband?“ „Nein, aber Sheldon.“ und zeigt auf die Bühne zu Sheldon: [Wet Wet Wet - Love Is All Around](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3gEkwhdXUE&list=PLD7541336B0EF26A9&index=24)

 

Und Sheldon holt sich Tony, Don und Mac auf die Bühne und sie tanzen die Polizeiversion von

[Backstreet Boys - Everybody (Backstreet's Back)](https://youtu.be/6M6samPEMpM?t=263)

Das Publikum brüllt und applaudiert begeistert aber die “Boys” haben so viel mehr Spass, vor allem als Tonys Bauchtanzbewegungen nachmachen wollen.

Nachdem niemand mehr auf der Liste fürs Singen steht, zieht Colin Tony auf die Bühne und es kommt: [The Pussycat Dolls - Don't Cha ft. Busta Rhymes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YNSxNsr4wmA)

Und Tony und Colin tanzen als ob sie nichts anderes in ihrem Leben gemacht hätten. Sexy, erotisch, schön und komplett synchron – eine Einheit und sprühender Sex.

„Das meine ich“ sagt Blaine zu Sebastian, „sie drücken ihre Sexualität soviel intensiver aus als wir. Und Tony hat nur zu Don gesagt, dass Colin sein Partner ist, die anderen ahnen es, aber es wird offiziell nicht darüber geredet.“ Don wendet sich zu ihnen „Das liegt daran, dass der Verdacht oder noch schlimmer die Gewißheit, dass ein Polizist homo- oder bi-sexuell ist, oft zu seinem Tod führt. Backup, dass 30 Sekunden später kommt; Drohungen, die nicht ernst genommen werden; Fehlende Unterstützung in allen Gewaltbereichen; „Heilversuche“ der Kollegen;…. Nur normal kollegiale Freundlichkeit zu einem als homosexuell verdächtigten Kollegen hat Tony drei Messerstiche und eine gebrochene Schulter eingebracht – dieser Angriff hat 1 Minute vom Revier entfernt stattgefunden und ist nie aufgeklärt worden. Die Polizei ist zur Zeit die homophobste Berufsgruppe, die Feds sind liberaler.“ „Und wieso zeigt es Tony jetzt so offen?“ „Weil er jetzt ein Kampfausbildung wie ein Seal hat. Wenn ihn jetzt jemand angreifen würde, z.B.: von meiner Statur und Ausbildung – es bräuchte 6-7 von mir, um nur in Verletzungsnähe zu kommen. Jetzt hat er sicher 3 Wurfmesser, 2 Schurikans, und einen Revolver an sich. Er kann aus fast allem eine Waffe machen und er ist unglaublich schnell. Wenn ihn jetzt 4 Polizisten oder 4 Mafiosi angreifen, hat er in 3 Sekunden einen als lebendes Schild in einem tödlichen Griff und in 30 Sekunden sind die restlichen 3 kampfunfähig verletzt.“ Tony und Colin verabschieden sich bald und fahren noch hinaus ans Haus am Meer.

Kaum sind sie im Haus, sagt Colin: „Ins Schlafzimmer, zieh Dich aus und knie dich aufs Bett Gesicht zum Haupt, Beine auseinander, Hände hinten verschränkt!“ Tony ist hart, er schüttelt nur den Kopf, weil er es immer noch nicht fassen kann, dass ihn das dermaßen erregt. Er beeilt sich, die Anweisungen aus zu führen. Colin kommt langsam nach und betritt nach 10 Minuten das Schlafzimmer. Er verbindet Tony die Augen „Damit Du besser fühlen kannst.“ und dann fesselt er Tonys Hände und Arme am Rücken „Damit Du Dich mir besser hingeben kannst. Er drückt Tony’s Oberkörper nach vorne, bis er mit der Stirn auf der Matratze aufliegt, zieht seine Knie weiter auseinander und beginnt ihn mit etwas weichem zu streicheln, seine ganzen Körper zu massieren. „Ah das ist angenehm“, Tony stöhnt vor Wohlbefinden auf, etwas netzartiges wird zuerst über seine Schwanz und ein weiteres Netz über seine Hoden gezogen und eng zusammengeschnürt – an der Grenze zwischen erregend und - unangenehm eng. Ein dünner und langer Vibrator wird eingegelt und relativ schnell und heftig in seinen Anus geschoben, ganz weit hinein. Tony glaubt ihn in der Brust zu spüren und stöhnt ganz tief auf. Die Netze werden mit dem Vibrator über ein dünnes sehr rauhes Seil verbunden. „Heute darfst Du erst am Morgen kommen, Tony! Es geht nur ums Fühlen und um das Genießen Deiner Erregung.“ Dann dreht Colin den Vibrator auf und Tony schreit los und windet sich. Der Vibrator gibt immer wieder kleine Stromstöße ab und trifft die Prostata und seine Schwanz und die Hoden werden auch oft „gestochen“, können sich aber nicht vergrössern in dem wirklich engen Netz „Oh Gott, das schaffe ich keine Minute, Oh Gott, dass ist viel zu … oh Gott, Colin , bitte, ahhh, bitte.“ „Gut, dass Du nicht kommen kannst mit der Verschnürung Deines Schwanzes und Deiner Eier. Hmmh?“ und beginnt den Vibrator hin und herzudrehen, was die Stimulation erhöht. Er beißt fest in Tony’s Hintern, hinterlässt tiefe Bissspuren, die er dann „Gut“küsst und leckt. Streichelt seinen Rücken und seine Brust mit dem weichen Tuch und fährt damit über seine Brustwarzen, immer wieder und wieder. Colin setzt sich oberhalb Tony’s Kopf hin und nimmt ihn in beide Hände und führt Tony’s Mund zu seinem Schwanz: „Lutsch mich!“ Tony merkt, dass Colin ein Schwanz piercing hat und an dem Ring hängt ein kleiner Kegel mit einer nicht sehr abgerundeten Spitze. „Die wird jetzt deine Lustpunkte aufarbeiten, wenn Du denkst, das bis jetzt war intensiv, dann stehst Du vor einer großen Überraschung. „Keine Worte mehr und beweg dich nicht!“

Colin kniet sich wieder hinter Tony und zieht den Vibrator raus und rammt seinen Schwanz hinein und fickt Tony in einem schnellen harten Rhythmus. Irgendwann werden Tony’s Schreie und sein Stöhnen leiser. Er merkt auch nicht, dass Colin das Netz gelöst hat und seinen Schwanz heftig pumpt. Er ist schon lange in seiner Dauer Lust Wolke, in der Colins Wünsche viel wichtiger sind als seine. Sein ganzer Unterkörper kocht, zittert und schreit vor Lust und Genuss und Schmerz, alles brennt, pulsiert, zieht und knistert und dehnt sich wellenartig über seinen und in seinem Körper aus. Er weiß nicht mehr wo er aufhört und wo Colin anfängt, Colin Lustschreie und Stöhnen spürt überall in sich und jedes „Tony!“ erhöht sein eigene Lust - sein Glücksgefühl um ein Vielfaches.

Zwischendurch werden Colins Stöße weniger tief und langsamer mehr ein Ruckeln mit dem Kegel genau auf seiner Prostata, das spürt Tony in seinen Zähnen! Die Fesseln an seinen Armen und Händen werden gelöst und dann hört er „Tony, komm … für mich!“ Sein Schwanz, seine Hoden, sein Anus explodieren, heiße Stöße von Samen schießen aus im hinaus und in ihn hinein. Die Lustwellen werden zu Riesenwellen er wird von ihnen lange getragen und dann schlagen sie über ihm zusammen und versinkt in graue Euphorie.

Tony wachte auf als die Dunkelheit der Nacht ins erste Morgengrauen überging. Draußen die sanften, ewigen Geräusche vom Meer und vom Wind in den Bäumen und von Regen, ja das klang nach Regentropfen. Er spürte Colins Atem an seinem Nacken und seiner Schulter, seine Körper an ihn geschmiegt und seinen Arm um seinen Bauch, der ihn gut festhält. Der Sex als sub ist das Schönste und Beste, das er je erlebt hat. Nichts hält diesem Vergleich stand. Keine seiner wildesten Fantasien haben ihn je so angeturnt wie Colins Dom-Stimme. Allein die Erinnerung macht ihn wieder hart. Nicht nur körperlich auch emotional. Colin turnt es total an, wenn Tony als BadAssAgent handelt und agiert. Seine eigene Hingabe ist dann umso intensiver. Gestern das war unbeschreiblich, er zittert bei der Erinnerung an Colins Piercing in seinem Arsch, oberobergeil. Er hat jetzt sieben Tage mit Colin in dem Haus gelebt. Als Partner, Freunde und Liebende – ja Liebende, das ist nicht übersehbar, ignorierbar – und als s/D in ihrem Sexleben. Es ist schönste Zeit seines Lebens.

Er kann sich nicht erinnern, dass er je so glücklich, emotional, intellektuell und körperlich satt, gesättigt war und sich beim Aufstehen auf jeden Tag freute und beim Schlafengehen auf die Nacht. Er kann sich auch nicht vorstellen, das wieder hergeben zu wollen. Und er nimmt an Colin auch nicht, nein er ist sicher Colin auch nicht.

Er hat sich auch noch nie so frei gefühlt, der sein zu können, der er ist – seinen schadenfrohen, spöttischen Humor, seine Tiefsinnigkeit, seine Musikalität, seine Intelligenz, sein Wissen zu zeigen. Colin ist ihm fast ebenbürtig und gleicht mit anderen Dingen aus – seinem Geschäftssinn, seiner Härte bei Verhandlungen, seinem umfassenden Wissen und tiefen Verständnis von D/s, der Finanzmärkte, der Weltwirtschaft und –politik.

Nach einem sehr faulen Samstag und einem 1-Tages-Segeltörn am Sonntag evaluieren sie Sonntag abends ihre Woche. Tony sagt Colin ganz offen wie glücklich er ist, wie erfüllt und frei und dass er mit Colin zusammenleben will – immer. Colin empfindet das Leben mit Tony genauso gut und glücklich. „Das heißt wir streben eine eingetragene Lebens-Partnerschaft an oder willst Du auch heiraten?“ „Ja zum ersten und ja – in einem oder zwei Jahren – zum zweiten.“ Colin reißt Tony an sich und küsst ihn verzehrend. „Und deine Sorge, dass du nicht liebesfähig bist und alle Beziehungen zerstörst?“ Tony lächelt ihn an. „Seitdem ich Dir beim Sex submitte und von dir so perfekt dominiert werde, habe ich das Bedürfnis nach Unterordnung in anderen Bereichen nicht mehr – das war nur der Ersatz für den im Nachhinein betrachtet unbefriedigenden Sex – nein unbefriedigten sub in mir – das ist wohl die treffendere Beschreibung. Und dadurch kann ich im nichtsexuellen Bereich einer – unserer Beziehung viel besser ich selber sein, meine Wünsche viel freier ausdrücken und meine Ziele und Vorhaben viel direkter verfolgen. Ich habe mit Dir keine Angst mehr, nicht gut genug zu sein. Ich hatte sie vorher als Freund nicht und habe sie jetzt als Lover auch nicht. Ich sehe selber, wie sehr Du mich liebst und wie sehr unser Sex auch Dich anturnt.“

„Ich spüre immer öfter, was Du denkst oder willst, fühlst und empfindest. Ich spüre auch wo Du bist im Raum, im Haus.“

„Tony, Du hast keine Ahnung, was Du mir mit diesen Worten schenkst, diese Gewahrwerdung ist ein großer Vertrauensbeweis und ein klares Anzeichen einer gesunden, guten Verbindung.“

„Okay, gut,“ sagt er wieder mit seiner Dom-Stimme - und ich reagiere natürlich wie schon beschrieben. „Rauf ins Schlafzimmer, zieh Dich aus, bereite Dich vor, aufdehnen und eingelen, und dann knie Dich in die Mitte des Bettes, Gesicht zum Haupt. Wenn ich reinkomme, will ich Dich sofort ficken, hart und brutal!“ Mein Schwanz tropft bereits.

Nach ca. 15 Minuten kommt Colin ins Schlafzimmer und schlägt mit einer Reitgerte auf seine Hand. Er klettert hinter mir aufs Bett und zieht etwas von der Decke herunter und stabilisiert es über meinem Kopf. Dann schnallt er mir einen ledernen Cockring fest um Hoden und Schwanz-ansatz. Der Cockring hat zwei Metallösen. Er bindet breite Ledermanschetten enganliegend um meine Unterarme. „Arme Hoch!“ und bringt sie zu den breiten Schlaufen, die von der Decke hängen, er fesselt meine Arme an die Schlaufen. Er flüstert von hinten in meine Ohr. “Heute wirst Du mich reiten, bereite Dich auf eine langen harten Ritt vor, ich werde Dich anfeuern und antreiben. Wir brauchen mindestens 2 Stunden bis wir an meinem Ziel ankommen. Er klettert um mich herum, schlüpft zwischen meine Beine, küsst mich und zwickt in meine Brustwarzen. „Nächste Woche, werde ich diese beiden mit meinen Ringen verzieren.“ und zwickt noch einmal fest. Ich kann nur stöhnen. Er packt meine Hüften, positioniert seine Schwanz bei meinem Anus „Aufsitzen“ und reisst mich fest nach unten, dass sein Schwanz mich richtig aufpfählt. „Oh Gott“ .. .wen das schon so geil anfängt, wie soll ich 2 Stunden aushalten?‘ Ich spüre eine leichten Stich der Gerte am Hintern. „Das ist zum Anfeuern und das …“ er klickt eine Leine in jede Öse an meinem Schwanz „.. ist zur Führung und das…“ er zieht an der Leine und mir fährt ein lustvoller Schmerz durch den ganzen Körper„ … ist zum Antreiben meines Reiters.“ „und du glaubst wirklich, dass dein Reiter das 2 Stunden lang schafft?“ Er flüstert in seiner Domstimme in mein Ohr “Ganz sicher, Du schaffst das, weil es mich glücklich macht… Los geht’s, hüah!“ und die Gerte feuert mich an. Die Leine hält er nur einfach gespannt, ich „treibe“ mich mit meinen Bewegungen selber an. Oh . mein. Gott. das schaffe ich nie. Das ist so geil und ich schreie schon nach 5 Minuten vor Lust und Schmerz, dazu kommt noch das Reiben meiner Brustwarzen. Nach 10 Minuten versuche ich in meine Dauer Lust Wolke zu kommen und jeder Schlag der Gerte und jeder Zug an der Leine bringt mich einen Schritt weiter hinein. „Ja das machst Du so gut Tony, Du bist das größte Geschenk, dass es gibt.“ hilft auch diese unglaublich Lust und Stimulation auszuhalten und nicht sofort zu kommen. Jedes Zwicken in meine Brustwarzen holt mich ein bisschen raus, weil es so unregelmäßig ist. Auch das gibt sich mit der Zeit. „Ich liebe deinen schönen Körper, wenn er so auf meinem Schwanz reitet und tanzt. Das ist so geil meinen Schwanz in Dich hineinstossen zu sehen und wie dein Schwanz hart und steif ist und rinnt und du nicht kommst. Dich zurückhältst und nicht kommst, weil ich es will. Deine Eier sind so geschwollen, die sind riesig. Du bist so geil und schön. Er „treibt“ mich stärker an und das Feuer auf meinem Arsch brennt lichterloh. „Diesen Ritt wirst Du noch morgen spüren, mein geiler, schöner, gehorsamer sub.“ Ich habe jedes Gefühl für Zeit verloren und bin in dieser Lust-Schmerz-Euphorie-Spiralle gefangen. Auf und ab , auf und ab …. auf und ab…. „Stillgestanden mein Wilder Hengst.“ Oh Gott, danke. Colin richtet sich auf und küsst mich zärtlich und tief. „Gleich sind wir angekommen. Ein paar Schritte noch.“ Ich stöhne nur in meiner Agonie. Er löst meine Fesseln und meine „Zügel“. „Ich liebe Dich Colin, ich liebe Dich so sehr“ „Ich liebe Dich auch mein geiler Hengst, jetzt reite weiter auf und ab.“ Er saugt und beisst an meinen Brustwarzen und lehnt sich dann wieder zurück. „Schneller, schneller mein wilder Hengst!“ und die Gerte feuert wieder auf meinen Feuerarsch, auf meine Brust, auf meine Brustwarzen, und meinen Bauch und… nein…auf meinen Schwanz, so fest, dass ich explodiere und in einen Orgasmus stürze, der mich weiter katapultiert als ich je war. Meine Nerven spielen verrückt und ich komme und komme und es hört nicht auf - nicht die unerträglichen Lustwellen - nicht die Ejakulationen, als ob ich an eine Stromquelle angeschlossen wäre. Nach einer Ewigkeit sinke ich schluchzend in Colins Arme und schlafe in meiner grauen Welt ein.

Montags schläft er, wird von Colin per Hand gefüttert, schläft, schwimmt zwei Runden und döst weiter in der Liege auf der beschatteten Terrasse.


	12. Schuld und Schulden

Am Dienstag erhält er eine „Vorladung“ zum SecNav für Donnerstag. Er geht mit Steven hin. Harm informiert ihn vorab, dass SecNav vor hat einen Vergleich zu erzielen. Tony solle so hart wie möglich verhandeln. Je teurer das wird, desto mehr Konsequenzen hat es im NCIS. SecNav will ein öffentlich werden der Causa auf jeden Fall verhindern, weil es Zweifel an seiner Führungsfähigkeit aufwerfen würde. Na gar kein Problem für Tony und Steven. Tony spendet das gesamte Geld einer Organisation für Opfer von Polizeiübergriffen. Den Ausgleich fürs Auto behält er.

Trotzdem sind die Schuldgefühle für Jeanne wieder hochgekommen und Tony hat in der Nacht einen Albtraum. Colin weckt ihn vorsichtig und Tony erzählt von dem wiederkehrenden Albtraum, _„Jeanne steht an einer Weggabelung, sie ist barfuß und hat nur ein dünnes Hemd an und schaut so schön und unschuldig aus. Sie sieht bei beiden Wegen nur einen kurzen Abschnitt, der eine Weg ist gut gepflegt und in der Sonne, in vielen Farben er wirkt bunt, lebendig, schön, harmonisch. Der andere schaut etwas „uriger“, naturnaher aus, wilder, unbekannter. Ich stehe dort am Rand. Jeanne überlegt hin und her, welche Seite sie nehmen soll. Dann läuft sie auf mich zu. Ich umarme sie und küsse sie, während ich ständig das Umfeld überprüfe. Sie verliert sich ganz in meiner Umarmung in dem Kuss, aber ich schenke ihr nur am Rande meine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich hebe sie hoch und trage sie eine Stücke des Weges weiter und plötzlich lasse ich sei fallen, sie rappelt sich hoch und ist verletzt, mehr erschrocken und verärgert und ich gehe einfach weg, verschwinde. Der Weg auf dem Jeanne jetzt gehen muss ist steinig und es ist kalt und sie weiß nicht in welcher Richtung es nach vorne oder zurück geht. Sie geht eine Stück und ist verzweifelt, hat wirklich Schmerzen und ruft nach mir. Ich höre sie, aber kann nicht vom Fleck. Sie sieht mich schemenhaft, wie hinter Nebelschleiern und ruft lauter ist verzweifelt und weint. Dann lässt sie den Kopf hängen und geht einfach ohne nach links und rechts zu sehen. Am Boden sind nur noch ihre blutigen Fussspuren._

„Und ich bin Schuld an ihrem Schmerz und an ihrer Verletzung. Ich habe sie auf den falschen Weg gelockt.“ „Was wäre denn eine angemessene Strafe für Dich?“ fragt Colin ganz sachlich-neutral. „Was? … „Nicht in dem Traum … in Realität … was würdest Du einem Mann antun wollen, der Deine Tochter oder Schwester so behandelt?“ Tony schaut Colin überrascht an „Ich habe keine Ahnung … wirklich keine Ahnung.“

„Okay ich könnte Dir jetzt 12 Schläge mit einer Rute auf den Hintern geben - als Notfall-Erstbestrafung, danach könnte ich Dich vor ein Schuldgericht bringen, Du berichtest von Deiner Tat und je 2 erfahrene und anerkannte Doms und subs aus unserem Club besprechen das und verhängen eine angemessene Strafe, die dann öffentlich – im Club öffentlich von mir als deinem Dom ausgeführt wird, danach bist Du von Deiner Schuld befreit, und fühlst es auch.“

Tony ist fassungslos, unglaublich aufgeregt und gleichzeitig eklig abgestoßen – er weiß nicht was er davon halten soll. „Was ist Euer Club und was ist das „Schuldgericht“?

„Ich bin seit 10 Jahren in einem privaten s/D-Club, der von 2 subs gegründet wurde und geführt wird, in den man als Dom nur aufgenommen wird, wenn 3 subs einen empfehlen können und vorschlagen. Da subs dazu neigen sich schuldig zu fühlen, und körperliche Züchtigung im Falle der der Selbstanschuldigung als schuldbefreiend, zumindest als schulderleichternd funktioniert – praktisch hundertfach getestet und bestätigt – haben sie dieses Schuldgericht erfunden. Jeder kann es für sich selbst anrufen und seinen Fall vortragen, das Gericht berät und entscheidet innerhalb von 1 Stunde – sonst wird die Strafe per Los gezogen. 1 Dom und sein sub sind aus deinem Gewerbe und haben sicher tieferes Verständnis für Deine Situation.“ „Feebees?“ Colin nickte „Im Club sind auch Anwälte, Krankenschwestern, Richterinnen, Polizei, CIA, PolitikerInnen, Ärzte, Sänger, Tänzer,…. Beim Beitritt unterschreibst Du eine Geheimhaltungs-Verpflichtungs-Erklärung. Und als mein sub darfst du mich begleiten, die ersten drei deiner Besuche werden Dir die Augen verbunden, damit die anderen einen Eindruck von Dir bekommen. Wenn der Eindruck okay ist, dann wirst Du auch aufgenommen, wenn Du das willst. Mit verbundenen Augen kannst Du mich jederzeit begleiten.“

Whoah, das ist echt verrückt. Einerseits versteht er gut, dass Menschen, die ihr Dom/sub-Sein entdecken und ausbauen wollen, eine geschützte Gemeinschaft von Gleichgesinnten brauchen können, aber ein Schuldgericht? Öffentliche körperliche Züchtigungen? Das ist heftig!

„Du musst das Wesen von Schuld und Schuldgefühlen zu verstehen, Tony. Du hast etwas gemacht oder unterlassen, dass einem anderen Menschen Schaden, Schmerz oder Leid zugefügt hat. Da gibt es erstens den Wunsch nach Wiedergutmachung. Und zweitens den Wunsch nach Strafe oder Bestrafung als Ausgleich. Und drittens der Wunsch nach Besserung, das man diesen Fehler nie wieder macht. Unser ganzes Rechtssystem baut auf Ausgleich und Bestrafung auf - mit geringerer Wirksamkeit auf Besserung.

Bei der Wiedergutmachung stellt man den ursprünglichen Zustand wieder her – zumindest annähernd. Die Strafe ist ein Ausgleich – man erfährt dann ähnlich starkes Leid oder Schmerz. Geld- oder Freiheitsstrafen stehen ja immer in einem Verhältnis zur Tat.

Schuldgefühle sind die Strafe, die Du dir selber auferlegst für deine Schuld. Wenn „weltliche“ Gerichte Dich nicht schuldig oder frei sprechen bzw. bestrafen können, weil deine Schuld im persönlichen, moralischen liegt, dann bestrafen sich viele selber. Gerade subs sind dafür sehr anfällig. Ein Dom in Deiner Situation würde die Schuld der Direktorin, dem Vater, dem NCIS, dem Job an sich, dem Bombenleger,… zuschreiben aber niemals sich selber. Der würde das empört abweisen. Du als sub nimmst alles auch die Schuld der anderen auf Dich. Und ich als dein Dom kann dich davon befreien, indem ich dir ausreichend körperlichen Schmerz als Strafe zufüge. Das hat nichts erotisches oder erregendes - nur Schmerz für deine Taten oder Unterlassungen und viel davon. Und Du musst es selber bestimmen. Das Gericht oder ich werden Dir viel weniger zumuten als Du Dir selber. „Wieviele Nächte hast Du nicht geschlafen, Albträume gehabt, wie oft hast Du Dich schlecht, böse, gemein, als Dreck gefühlt, wenn Du daran gedacht hast? Überlege Dir einfach wieviel Du verdienen würdest als Ausgleich für den Schmerz, den Du Jeanne zugefügt hast.“

„Was ich auch kenne ist, dass man sich solange bestrafen lässt, bis der Schmerz der Peitsche den Schmerz der Schuldgefühle übertönt. Das ist aber nur etwas für erfahrene Doms, wenn sie Bestrafung brauchen. Subs sind oft süchtig nach Schmerz und manchmal auch nach Leid, da würde der ursprüngliche Zweck ad absurdum geführt werden.“ Das kam ihm bekannt vor. Ducky und Jimmy haben ihn öfter für seine Bereitschaft die Verantwortung/Schuld für etwas zu übernehmen gerügt. Ja, da war was dran an Colin’s letztem Satz.

„Du kennst die ganze Geschichte, wieviel Strafe würdest Du mir geben?“ fragt er Colin.

Colin überlegt lange. „Ich denke 20 Hiebe mit einer Gerte auf den nassen Hintern und danach eine Lage Feuergel, dass den Schmerz noch ca. 5 Stunden gleich stark hält, würde _Dir_ angemessen erscheinen. Oder 25 Hiebe ohne Gel. Und unterschätze das nicht, spätestens nach dem 3 Hieb heulst und schreist Du vor Schmerzen. Und Du kannst mindestens 3 Tage nicht sitzen und nur unter Schmerzen gehen und auf gar keinen Fall laufen. Salzwasser brennt wie die Hölle drauf, obwohl Deine Haut nicht verletzt wird, Du also nicht blutest, aber Du hast einige Blutergüsse, je nachdem wie fest dein Untergewebe ist. Ungefähr wie eine geprellte Rippe, nur am Hintern und ist schneller wieder gut.“

„Und dann fühle ich keine Schuldgefühle mehr?“ Tony ist skeptisch.

„Du weißt während der Bestrafung, vor- und nachher, wofür Du die Schläge bekommst. Es ist Deine Entscheidung, dir selber zu verzeihen und es in Zukunft besser zu machen. Nicht die der Rute oder meine – Deine ganz alleine.“

„Und wie würde das ganze ablaufen?“ „Wir fahren in mein Penthaus, da habe ich ein schalldichtes Zimmer und alle Gerätschaften und „Arzneien“. Du „meditierst“ vorher etwas. Du schreibst alles auf wofür Du Dich schuldigt fühlst, was Du heute anders machen würdest, was Du draus gelernt hast über Dich selber. Dann fessle ich Dich auf die Strafbank, schütze Deine Genitalien, und dann sagst Du noch einmal wofür Du Dich schuldig fühlst und bittest mich die Bestrafung auszuführen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Das Safeword gilt - aber nur für eine Verzögerung nicht fürs Aufhören. Danach kriegst Du jede Behandlung und Verwöhnung für die Schmerzen, wie bei jeder anderen Verletzung auch inkl. Schmerzstiller.“

„Es gibt eine nicht bewiesene aber einleuchtende Erklärung für die Wirkung. Schmerz löst die Ausschüttung von Endorphinen aus, wenn du gleichzeitig an deine Schuld oder Tat denkst, dann lösen die Endorphine die Schuldgefühle auf.“ Das klang wirklich einleuchtend.

„Glaubst Du, dass das bei mir wirkt?“ Colin überlegte wieder etwas länger „Ja, auf jeden Fall!“

„Gibt mir 3 Tage vorher Bescheid, ob Du die Bestrafung haben willst.“

Die Sache ging ihm den ganzen Tag nicht aus dem Kopf „ _Subs sind oft süchtig nach Schmerz und manchmal auch nach Leid, da würde der ursprüngliche Zweck ad absurdum geführt werden.“_ Er würde sich nicht als süchtig beschreiben aber … sehr willig, Anderen ihren Schmerz und ihr Leid abzunehmen. Und in dem Fall, dass er Schuld war an dem Schmerz natürlich doppelt. Er fragte sich auch, wie weit sich sein nichtgelebtes subsein, seine Sehnsucht nach Domination nicht in diesen Bereich ausgedehnt hat – aus Mangel an Domination ersatzweise die Verantwortung und Schuld anderer zu übernehmen. Vielleich hat er Shepard deshalb auch leichter nachgegeben, weil sie es gar so bestimmt verlangt hat. Während seine Hauptdominationsquelle Siesta hielt. So vieles von unerledigten Dingen in seinem Leben ließ sich auf sein Bedürfnis nach Submission und den Mangel an Domination zurückführen bzw. viel schlüssiger erklären. Er war wirklich schon neugierig auf das Leben nach diesem Urlaub in NY als Teamleader, als Profiler und als Professor. Apropos – Leben nach dem Urlaub: Wo wollen sie leben, er hatte jetzt erst sein Haus eingerichtet und wollte wirklich gerne drinnen leben mit dem Garten und dem Pool, seiner großen Küche.

Beim Mittagessen sprach er Colin darauf an. Der war höchst erfreut, beglückt über Tony’s Überlegungen. „Mir ist es ganz egal wo wir wohnen. Ich will mit Dir gemeinsam wohnen und Dein Haus passt für mich perfekt.“ „Was brauchst Du an Räumen?“ „Gute Frage: Ein Büro mit 2 Räumen, ein schalldichtes Spielzimmer, schalldichtes gemeinsames Schlafzimmer.“

„Gut, Du könntest als Büro die Dachgeschoßwohnung nehmen. Die hat alles was man braucht. Und wir könnten eines der Schlafzimmer umbauen lassen in ein Spielzimmer und dabei gleich mein/unser Schlafzimmer schalldicht machen und die begehbare Garderobe vergrößern lassen.“

Colin ging im Geist die Räume durch: „Das könnte genauso klappen. Sehr gut, ausgezeichnet! Ich werde meinen Architekten für das nächste Mal, wenn wir in der City sind, einladen, damit er uns einen Vorschlag macht, der kennt sich mit schalldichten Playrooms gut aus.“ grinste Colin.

„Hast Du Dir für das Grundstück hier auch schon Gedanken gemacht?“ „Mhm,“ Tony holt seinen Laptop und zeigt Colin was er sich vorstellt. Etwas in der Art.

„Das Haus ist unverwüstlich: Brandsicher, erdbebensicher, salzwasserfest, braucht keine Heizung. Allerdings haben die sicher kein Knowhow für Playrooms.“ „Überhaupt kein Problem. Dafür gibt es All-in-Betten. Haben sie Knowhow für schalldicht?“ „Ganz bestimmt, weil viele Musiker zu ihren Kunden zählen.“ „Dieser Stil gefällt mir seht gut, modern und funktionell mit der Wärme des Holzes. Schaut sehr schön aus.“ „Ja, das finde ich auch.“

Am Nachmittag denkt Tony wieder an Jeanne, das Schuldthema, die Bestrafung. Wofür fühlt er sich bei Jeanne schuldig? Dass er sie über seine wahre Identität gelogen hat? – das ist das Wesen eines UC-Auftrags. Alles was er über ihre Beziehung, über sie und seine Gefühle zu ihr gesagt hat, war wahr – auch wenn sie im Nachhinein vieles angezweifelt hat. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt mit ihren Gefühlen zu spielen, es sollte maximal um Sex gehen. Wobei, im Nachhinein betrachtet - Jenny hat sicher gewußt, dass es nur Sex bei Jeanne nicht gab.

Jenny hat ihm in sovielen Bereichen und Aspekten dieses Auftrags wichtige Informationen unterschlagen, ihn fortlaufend belogen, missinformiert, möglicherweise mehr als er Jeanne belogen und getäuscht hat. Plötzlich wird ihm bewußt, dass er viel von dem Schmerz, der Wut, dass er Shepard so auf den Leim gegangen ist, dass sie sein Vertrauen als Mitarbeiter dermaßen mißbraucht hat, auf die Schuldgefühle für Jeanne übertragen hat. Er fühlt sich in der Rolle des Täters viel wohler als in der Rolle des Opfers. Und, … und … schlußendlich hat dieser Missbrauch, Verrat, Betrug dazu geführt, dass er auch Gibbs nicht mehr vertrauen konnte. Dass Gibbs ihm nicht mehr vertraute, ihm nur Negatives zutraute und das hat ihm seinen Job beim NCIS und als Agent gekostet. Das war ein sehr hoher Preis, den er schon gezahlt hat. Jeanne hat ihn vor die Wahl sie oder NCIS gestellt und er hat NCIS gewählt, aber eigentlich hat er da schon sich selbst gewählt. Die Beziehung zu Jeanne wäre nie gut gegangen mit der Basislüge am Anfang. Bei jedem Problem wären die Zweifel wieder da. Deshalb hat er sich für NCIS entschieden, aber eigentlich hat er sich gegen Jeanne und für sich selbst entschieden. Jenny Shepard hat sie beide mit ihrer hasserfüllten Rache betrogen. Und das Wissen um ihren nahestehenden Tod hat ihr Ruchlosigkeit, ihre Gnadenlosigkeit nur verstärkt.

Und der NCIS hat teuer für den Betrug an ihm bezahlt, viel mehr als sie von einem Gericht als Strafe - **Strafe** \- bekommen hätten. War der Betrug von Jenny mit dem Geldbetrag und dem Shit, den der SecNav deshalb Vance und Gibbs umhängen würde, ausgeglichen? Konnte er ihnen und sich selbst jetzt verzeihen? Am Ende hat die ganze Affäre dazu geführt, dass er Professor an der Columbus geworden ist, sein Erbe in NY angetreten und Colin wiedergetroffen hat.

Ohne die Erfahrungen als Prof. DiNardo hätte er nie entdeckt, dass ihm Unterrichten von Filmgeschichte soviel Freude bereitet, er hätte seinem ehemaligen Kollegen, der jetzt an der Columbus unterrichtet, nicht so begeistert davon erzählen können, und hätte auch nicht das Angebot bekommen…

Und ohne Vance Stunt mit der Versetzung zum Agent Afloat, hätte er nicht vorzeitig gekündigt und wäre nicht früher nach NY gekommen und nicht an diesem Tag zum Grundstück….

Glücklicherweise hat er sich ganz unprofessionell in Jeanne verliebt, hat sie in der Beziehung nicht belogen und betrogen – was viel schlimmer wäre. Irgendwann wird sie das vielleicht auch erkennen und es wird ihr mehr Frieden bringen. Für Jeanne war es wirklich brutal an einem Tag draufzukommen, dass ihr Freund ein auf sie angesetzter Bundesagent ist, ihr Vater ein internationaler Waffenschmuggler ist und für die CIA arbeitet und dass das Bombenattentat auf sie gezielt war als Strafe für den Verrat ihres Vaters. Das zu verarbeiten braucht ein paar Monate, wenn nicht Jahre.

Also - wofür fühlt er sich bei Jeanne schuldig? Was ist er ihr schuldig? Er hat über seine Identität und seinen Beruf gelogen – nicht über seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber und er hat erfolgreich die Ausweitung und Vertiefung ihre Beziehung verlangsamt, sehr verlangsamt. Er hat mit ihr erst nach 6 Monaten geschlafen! Und – das wird ihm auch jetzt erst bewußt – das Bombenattentat hätte auch ohne ihn stattgefunden und wäre dann ziemlich sicher erfolgreich gewesen. Und hätte Trent Cort ihn nicht auffliegen lassen und Renee Benoit ihn nicht gestellt, wären sie beide jetzt tot!

‚Der Geist, der stets verneint, der stets das Böse will und stets das Gute schafft.‘ oder so ähnlich geht doch der Spruch. Man muss das Gute bloß finden, und auch seine „bösen“ Ursachen!

Tony fühlt sich jetzt in der Seele erleichtert, wirklich befreit und er atmet tief und laut aus. Wenn das Nachdenken über eine bevorstehende Strafe und ihre zugrundeliegende Schuld schon soviel an Befreiung und Lösung bewirkt, dann kann er jetzt auch glauben, dass die Bestrafung selber eine ähnliche Wirkung – eine katharsische Wirkung hat.

Colin kommt, schaut ihm lange und tief in die Augen: „Du bist wirklich ein unglaublich beeindruckender Mensch und Mann! Ich bin richtig stolz darauf, dass Du mein Partner bist, und unendlich dankbar, dass Du mit mir leben willst, mich liebst.“

Am Abend verführt Tony Colin mit allem was er drauf hat, und topt ihn in der ganz gewöhnlichen Missionarsstellung, fickt ihn ganz lange und langsam und zärtlich und beide erleben einen Endorphinrausch, der nur durch die Liebe in den Augen des Anderen ausgelöst wird.


	13. Der Club

Nach dem Frühstück beim Wegräumen des Geschirrs, etc. erwähnte Colin beiläufig, dass heute Abend eine Party im Club stattfindet, die er gerne besuchen würde, ob Tony Lust hätte mitzukommen. Das rüttelte Tony wach bis in die Knochen. Das war sein Outing als sub, zumindestens in der Szene. _Bin ich schon soweit? Will ich das überhaupt? Gut möglicherweise ist der Club nicht **die** Szene insgesamt, aber immerhin._

„Heute wird so ziemlich alles da sein, was Rang und Namen hat im Club.“ _Super, genau was ich mir wünsche für meinen Einstieg. – möglichen Einstieg, möglichen!!!_

„Es gibt schon viele Gerüchte, dass ich endlich **_meinen sub_** gefunden hätte, offenbar hat uns jemand im Playback gesehen, der mich erkannt hat.“ _Shit, shit, obershit!!!_

„Von unseren Aktionen in dieser Bar war doch in keiner Weise abzuleiten, dass ich ein sub bin!“ sage ich fast empört. „Nein, das nicht, aber von meiner Bekanntheit und Reputation im Club können sie darauf schließen. Und wir waren so in Sync, dass wirklich nur der Schluss, dass Du **_mein sub bist_** , sinnvoll war.“ _Na super!_

Plötzlich steht er hinter mir und drückt mich an den Küchenkasten und dreht meinen Kopf an den Haaren zu ihm herum. „Küss mich!“, sagt er mit seiner Dom-Stimme. Also das … das passt mir jetzt gar nicht. Er muss wissen, ich weiß, dass er weiß, welche Bombe er gerade platzen hat lassen. Diese Frage bzw. ihre Antwort hat weitreichende Konsequenzen für mich, die ich überlegen und abwägen will. Und nicht als sub oder ‚sein sub‘. Mir stellen sich alle Haare bei dieser Formulierung auf. Stellt er mich so vor? „Das ist mein sub Tony!“ Und merke plötzlich, dass er mich provozieren wollte. _Dieses Arschloch, manchmal könnt ich ihm wirklich eine reinhauen._

Ich schaue ihm lange in die Augen und sage kühl: „Später! Jetzt möchte ich erst dieses Club-Party-Thema besprechen.“ Er grinst mich frech und arrogant an – _er ist manchmal wirklich ein präpotentes Arschloch_ – und „Okay, sprich!“ _Gott, soll ich ihm eine reinhauen? Oder soll ich ihn einfach nur überwältigen und fesseln, dass er mal richtig checkt, dass er körperlich keine Chance hat gegen mich?_ Lust blitzt in seinen Augen auf ... und Herausforderung. „Sprich … oder küss mich!“ wieder mit dieser verdammten Stimme, mein Körper reagiert, nein, mein Schwanz reagiert. Er greift mir wieder in die Haare und zieht meine Kopf zu sich: “ **Du. bist. mein. sub**! Du kannst das nicht verleugnen, du kannst Dich selbst nicht mehr verleugnen und damit auch nicht mich! **Küss! mich**!“ Sein Griff in meinen Haaren wird immer fester. Ich gebe nach, Ich kann nicht anderes als nachgeben und will ihn küssen, er hält mich an den Haaren fest. Ich muss mir selber „Schmerz“ zufügen um ihm zu gehorchen. Okay, jeder Widerstand verläßt mich in der Sekunde und ich küsse ihn. Und er küsst mich so dominierend, dass ich weiche Knie bekommen, ich bin so erregt, dass ich in der Sekunde kommen könnte - von einem Kuss!

„Sag es!“ „Ich. bin. Dein. sub!“ „Gut und jetzt komm!“ und ich komme explosiv, aufschreiend, bis ins Innerste geschüttelt. In mir schnappt etwas an seinen richtigen Platz und mir wird schwindelig. Colin hält mich eisern fest und küsst mich weiter voll Leidenschaft und Zärtlichkeit. Mir rinnen Tränen über die Wangen und er küsst mich weiter. Ich schluchze in den Kuss hinein und er küsst mich weiter und plötzlich bin ich wieder in Grau. Nach einer Weile tauche ich wieder auf, wir stehen noch immer in der Küche. Ich bin high – endorphin-high! Colin hält mich, streichelt mich, hält mich.

Nach einer Weile und einer schnellen gemeinsamen Dusche setzen wir uns auf meinen Steg ganz vorne am Meer. „Ein sub zu sein ist nichts wofür mann sich schämen müßte, gerade im Club nicht. Deshalb möchte ich auch, dass Du mit mir kommst, dass Du andere Paare erlebst, siehst wer aller auf welche Art sein sub-sein lebt, wie andere ihre Dynamik leben und gestalten. Es gibt wirklich alles und viel mehr als Du Dir jetzt vorstellen kannst. Und Du brauchst mehr Erfahrungen mit anderen. Du hast jetzt nur Deine Vorstellungen und Bilder von Hardcore-BDSM im Kopf. Ich sage nicht, dass sie falsch sind, sie sind nur einfach nicht alles und sicher nicht das, was in diesem Club gelebt wird. Der Club wurde gegründet um s/D zu leben - ohne Sado/Maso aus Hardcore BDSM.

„Offenbar hat Dich der-oder diejenige im Playback auch namentlich gekannt. Ich habe für Dich persönlich eine Einladung für diese Party bekommen, das bedeutet, dass drei subs für dich gestimmt haben und du, sobald du die Geheimhaltungsvereinbarung unterschrieben hast, ohne Augenbinde teilhaben kannst. Das ist ein riesiger Vertrauensvorschuss, den nicht viele bekommen, Tony.“

„Gut,“ stimmt Tony zu, „das kann ich nachvollziehen. Du hast Recht ich kann mir ein neues Verständnis von s/D – Beziehungen nicht selber ausdenken, ich brauche Erfahrungen. Und es ist nur fair, das auch zuzugeben. Und schon allein, dass Du solange dabei bist, sollte ein Qualitätsmerkmal für diesen Club sein. Erzähle mal, wie es dort abläuft, was man anzieht,…“

 

Beim Eingang werden beide herzlich begrüßt, sie tragen sich in die Liste ein, Tony unterschreibt die Geheimhaltungserklärung, Colin nimmt 3 Jetons aus verschiedenen kleinen Fächern. „Buchungsjetons - für einen bestimmten Zeitpunkt-und -dauer in einem bestimmten Raum. Eine Überraschung für Dich.“ Tony und Colin sind auf elegante und sehr maskuline Weise in einem „Fuck me, now“ – Outfit angereist. Colin’s Blick läßt keine Zweifel darüber, dass er und nur er Tony’s „Aufforderung“ jederzeit nachkommen will und wird. Er führt Tony herum. „Hier im Eingangsstockwerk findest Du hauptsächlich Räume und Lokale zum sich-unterhalten, speisen, einen-drink-nehmen, es gibt sogar einen kleinen Kinosaal.“ Den will Tony natürlich sofort sehen. Da gerade keine Vorführung ist, können sie reingehen und der Raum ist exakt so wie Tony sich den Kinosaal in seiner Kinobar vorgestellt hat. Zufall? – er bzw. sein Makler hat immer noch keine geeigneten Räumlichkeiten gefunden!

Colin wird von vielen Menschen begrüßt – per Handschlag oder Lächeln, einem Zwinkern oder einfach einem Nicken. Tony wird in die Begrüßungen miteinbezogen aber niemand wird mit Namen oder Rolle/Funktion? vorgestellt. Im Stockwerk darüber geht es etwas familiärer zu. Kleinere Räume oder Nischen mit Fauteuils, kleineren Tischen, barartige Atmosphäre, ein Raum mit einer Bühne und kleinen Tischen mit 3-4 Stühlen im Zuschauerbereich, discoartige Räumlichkeiten für verschiedene Musikrichtungen.

In einer der Bars treffen sie Mac und Don, na das ist eine Überraschung. Sie schauen ihn an und lachen los. Die Aufklärung erfolgt schnell. Don und Mac haben Tony mit Colin ins Playback kommen sehen, ohne gleich von ihnen bemerkt zu werden, dadurch haben sie sich an die Überraschung, dass Tony **mit Colin** hinkam leichter einstellen können. Als Tony zu seinem Auto gelaufen ist um sich für Kurt zu verkleiden haben sie sich Colin gegenüber bemerkbar gemacht – er hat nur gegrinst aber nicht gewußt, dass sie auch Tony kennen. Erst als sie zu Tony hin sind, hat er sich von dieser Überraschung erholen dürfen. Das alles wird mit viel Gelächter erzählt. Don teilt Tony’s Liebe für Schadenfreude und Streiche und nutzt diese sich bietende Gelegenheit schamlos aus. Tony hat anfangs keine Idee wer von den beiden Dom und wer sub ist und seine vorsichtige Einschätzung ist falsch. Don ist der Dom und Mac der sub in dieser Beziehung. Die arbeiten zusammen und sind dort eher in einem umgekehrten Verhältnis. „So,“ das heißt Du hast für mich „gestimmt“ und heißt das, dass ich die zwei anderen auch kenne?“ Don lacht voller Freude auf und sagt: “Ganz sicher! Aber die Überraschung wird weitaus größer sein!“ _Oh Gott ausatmen!_

Colin küsst ihn einfach sehr dominant und flüstert sehr dom…ig: „Du. bist. mein. sub! Ausschließlich. mein. sub! Für alle anderen bist Du BadAssAgent oder Prof. DiNozzo, ist das klar?“

„Glasklar!“ Mac lacht schallend auf und Tony verdreht gespielt verzweifelt die Augen. Da wird er von hinten umfangen und Hände schieben sich über seine Augen „Wer bin ich ?“ flüstert eine verstellt hohe Stimme. Tony greift nach den Händen und tastet sie weiter ab zu den Handgelenken – genauso lang und schmal wie von ..“Spenc..?“ „Oohh Tony, hättest nicht wenigstens einmal daneben tippen können?“ „Eidetisches Gedächtnis, klingelt da was bei Dir?“ Er dreht sich um und umarmt seinen Freund Dr. Spencer Reid vom BAU – FBI. „Und ich frage jetzt auch nicht, was Du denn hier machst. Wieso weiß ich so etwas nicht?“ „need -to-know“ ertönt das Aaron Hotchners kühle Stimme. Tony nickt ihm nur grüßend zu. „Das hat ein Nachspiel!“ mouthed er zu Spenc, der nur grinst. „Ah, der Neuzugang“ _Nein, nein, nein!_ Colin knurrt nur für Tony hörbar „Mein!“ und sagt laut: „Walter, das ist aber nett, Dich auch wieder einmal hier zu sehen! Du kommst viel zu selten nach NY!“ und umarmt Walter Skinner, Dir. vom FBI herzlich, Walter lacht ihn so liebevoll, fast väterlich an und klopft ihm auf die Schultern „Bist Du glücklich, Colin?“ „Ja, sehr, wirklich sehr!“ Colin zieht Tony in seine Umarmung: „Ich denke ihr kennt Euch schon!“

Skinner lacht dröhnend auf „Ja. Ich würde gerne sagen, dass das eine Überraschung ist, Sie hier zu treffen, das wäre aber gelogen. Überraschend ist für mich aber wirklich, dass sie Colin‘s Tony sind, ich habe über die Jahre viel von Ihnen gehört!“ „Walter!“ Jetzt lacht auch Tony „Da müssen wir uns einmal ausführlich darüber unterhalten.“ und grinst Colin spitzbübisch zu. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht!“ Colin zieht ihn noch enger an seine Seite. Da taucht Derek Morgan neben Walter Skinner auf und grinst Tony von einem Ohr zum anderen an: „Jetzt wo Du auch endlich beim FBI bist, könne wir uns über **_alles_** ausführlich unterhalten!“ Alle Doms rufen „Derek!“ und die subs brüllen vor lachen. Colin ist glücklich, dass sie diese Hürde geschafft haben. Das hätte auch komplett schief gehen können. Wenn Spenc und Derek nicht so gute Freunde von Tony wären…

Mac sagte: „Ich hoffe ihr singt uns in der Karaoke Bar hier auch wieder einen Pussycat Dolls Song. Das war das Erotischte und Berührendste dass ich seit langem gesehen habe. Derek und Spencer aus einem Mund „Du singst?“ Tony: „Need to know!“

Später singen und tanzen sie dann ihr Don’t cha und danach singt Colin alleine „Für Tony!“

[John Legend All Of Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mk7-GRWq7wA)

_  
_

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in and you kicking me out?_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding_

_I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind?_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me_

_But I'll be alright_

_My head's underwater_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm outta my mind_

_Cause all of me loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose, I'm winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too?_

_The world is beating you down_

_I'm around through every move_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_Can't stop singing, this ringing in my head for you_

_My head's underwater_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm outta my mind_

_Cause all of me loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose, I'm winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you_

_Cards on the table_

_We're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all though it's hard_

_Cause all of me loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose, I'm winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_You give me all, all of you, oh_

_I give you all, all of me, yeah,_

_And you give me all, all of you, oh_

_  
_

und Tony für Colin:

[ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cboTgPlawBE_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cboTgPlawBE) 

Breaking Dawn (OST) - Turning Page - Sleeping at Last

_  
_

_I've waited a hundred years_

_But I'd wait a million more for you_

_Nothing prepared me for_

_What the privilege of being yours would do_

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch_

_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush_

_Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough_

_Well I would have known_

_What I was living for all along_

_What I've been living for_

_Your love is my turning page_

_Where only the sweetest words remain_

_Every kiss is a cursive line_

_Every touch is a redefining phrase_

_I surrender who I've been for who you are_

_For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart_

_If I had only felt how it feels to be yours_

_Well I would have known_

_What I've been living for all along_

_What I've been living for_

_Though we're tethered to the story we must tell_

_When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well_

_With the whisper, we will tame the vicious scenes_

_Like a feather, bringing kingdoms to their knees_


	14. safeword und safety

In Colins Penthause wurde Tony in den Playroom geführt und an einen Pfosten gefesselt so dominated und erregt von Colin, nur durch ihn von hinten an ihm Becken an Becken reibend, dass Tony seine Verzweiflung hinausschreien mußte. „Ich bin jetzt seit drei Stunden hart, lass mich endlich kommen und fuck mich! Jetzt!“ „Oh nein, das mach ich mit Dir jetzt bis in den Morgen!“

„Nein!“ „Oh doch und Du kannst nichts dagegen tun!“ Tony packte das nicht mehr, er mußte das beenden und sein Safeword, dass die letzte halbe Stunde immer öfter auf seiner Zunge gelegen ist, sprach sich jetzt aus: „BUCKEYE!“ Sofort hörte Colin auf ihn zu reizen, löste seinen Fesseln und legte sich mit ihm auf eine Riesencouch, beugte sich über seinen Schwanz und begann ihn zu lecken und daran zu saugen. „Komm wenn Du möchtest, Tony!“ und saugte und leckte und summte weiter. Tony kam, aber die Überreizung und Frustration überschatteten den normalerweise euphorischen Zustand. „Es tut mir leid, Tony, aber ich muss die Sicherheit haben, dass Du safeworden kannst und es auch tust, wenn Du es brauchst. Ich habe einiges Neues mit dir vor und ich brauche die Gewissheit, dass Du Deine Grenzen kennst, spürst und mir sagst. Das ist mein Sicherheitsnetz, ich brauche das… Er küsst ihn zärtlich „Ich liebe Dich so sehr, Tony, ich habe noch nie einen Menschen so geliebt wie Dich!“ Tony schmiegt sich an ihn und schläft ein.

 

Am Montag scheucht er Colin aus dem Bett mit einem: „Aufstehen wir gehen laufen.“ Colin hat wirklich gut aufgeholt, jetzt kann er Tony’s Tempo bis zum Ende mithalten und bricht dann erst zusammen! „Mensch, und das mit voller Lungenkapazität!“ und schüttelt den Kopf. Colin schaut ihn empört an „Weil Du leicht nicht mit voller Lungenkapazität läufst!“ „Nein ich habe nur noch max. 2/3 – meiner Kapazität“ „Was, wieso?“ Tony schaut ihn lange überlegend an „Ich hatte vor 4 Jahren die Lungenpest als Ergebnis eines Biowaffenangriffs auf den NCIS, habe das genetisch gegen alle Antibiotika resistent gemachte Virus mit einer 15% Chance überlebt und trainiere seither viel um wenigstens diese Kapazität aufrechtzuerhalten. Ich muss in der Erkältungszeit extrem vorsichtig sein, eine leichte Bronchitis kann sich bei mir in 2 Tagen zu einer Lungenentzündung auswachsen und das wäre tödlich. Kannst Du dich noch auf Brad Pitt von der Wolverine erinnern?“ „Natürlich, den Arsch werde ich nie vergessen!“ „Der ist Lungenfacharzt geworden und arbeitet am Bethesda und hat mich durchgebracht, ohne ihn wäre ich sicher gestorben, er hat alles was es gibt an Lungenheilmittel, selbst die esoterischten, angewendet um mich zu retten. Er ist in Pulmotologenkreisen deshalb eine Berühmtheit geworden.“

Colin ist so vor den Kopf gestoßen von dieser Nachricht. „Wieso weiß niemand von uns etwas davon?“ „Wir hatten zu der Zeit Krieg gegen einen israelischen Terroristen geführt, der uns mit Überfällen und Morden aus Spaß extrem gereizt hat, Gibbs war im Capt. Ahab-Mode. Und dann kam das Monat der Fast- und Ganztodesfälle. Erst ich mit der Pest. Gibbs hat versucht meinen Vater zu erreichen, der war aber auf Kur in der Schweiz und durfte nicht gestört werden, auch nicht von einem wahrscheinlich sterbenden Sohn. Da ist er so ausgeflippt, dass er niemanden mehr verständigt hat. Ich war gerade aus dem Krankenhaus raus und bin aus überbordender Langeweile wieder arbeiten gegangen und habe eine Bombe rechtzeitig entdeckt, die uns alle umgebracht hätte. Am Tag darauf haben wir einen Terroranschlag auf 5 heimkehrende Navy-Schiffe gestoppt, da wären Tausende Zivilisten gestorben. Gerade als diese Cruise Missile im Meer detoniert war, wurde Kate, unsere Kollegen gekillt. Sie stand zwischen Gibbs und mir und wir scherzten, weil Gibbs uns gelobt hat und bamm Scharfschütze, tot. Dann bekamen wir eine neue Direktorin, Gibbs „killte“ angeblich den Killer von Kate und dessen Halbschwester wurde uns ins Team geordert von der neuen Direktorin, die einst ein Verhältnis mit Gibbs hatte, der mich gerade zum Fuck-Buddy degradierte … voila … Prügel- und Stichverletzungen beiseite lassend: Ein Monat beim NCIS!“

„Oh Gott! Tony!“ Er reißt mich in seine Arme. Ich spüre wie er am ganzen Körper zitterte und versuche ihn zu beruhigen, zu trösten. „Colin, das ist alles längst vorbei! Du hast die Narben an meinem Körper gesehen. Fast jede der Verletzungen war lebensgefährlich und einige lebens-gefährliche Situationen haben „nur“ innere Verletzungen hinterlassen. Ich glaube jede Rippe von mir ist mindestens einmal gebrochen. Beim letzten Biowaffenangriff auf einem Geisterschiff hab ich dann die Nerven leicht verloren, weil es mich so an die Pest erinnert hat. Gibbs meinte nur witzelnd „Wenn Du schon sterben musst, dann stirb wenigstens leise!“ Mein ganzes Team hat das witzig gefunden. Da war mir sonnenklar, dass ich weg muss vom NCIS, dass niemand sich drum scherte, ob ich überlebe – und das ist ein Todesurteil in meinem Beruf.

„Und mein neuer Job als Uni-Professor und als Profiler beim Metro4PD ist nicht gefährlicher als Deiner!“

„Ich komme gerade drauf, dass ich sehr wenig von deinem Leben beim NCIS weiß, wissen Steven, Matt, Don, Spencer oder Derek mehr?“ Tony seufzte „Ich glaube, Derek weiß am meisten, weil er viele Verletzungen bei unseren wöchentlichen Basketballspielen mitgekriegt hat. Von Gibbs und mir weiß niemand, die meisten Homophoben gibt es bei der Polizei und dann im militärischen Umfeld – Navy! Ich war so froh, von all diesem Drama und den Gemeinheiten wegzukommen, wenn ich mit Euch oder anderen Freunden unterwegs war, da wollte ich wirklich nicht drüber reden. Und 24/7 Bereitschaft in den letzten 8 Jahren killt alle Zufallstreffen. Und das Meiste von dem, das ich beruflich machte war ‚need-to-know‘ oder ‚top-secret‘ ich habe soviele Undercover-OPs durchgeführt, dass ich dieselbe Sicherheitsfreigabestufe habe wie Vance, darüber durfte und darf ich mit niemanden reden. Irgendwann wird es zur Selbstverständlichkeit, dass man schweigt. Ich hätte Dir das alles von Jeanne eigentlich nicht erzählen dürfen, aber was will man machen, wenn man im Schlaf redet und Albträume hat.“ Er grinste frech.

Colin sieht ihn ungläubig an – wie der gesprächige und lockere Tony so ein Leben führen konnte, über Jahre! Das war ihm ein Rätsel. Er führte ja kein Doppel- sondern Dreifachleben. Tony mit Playboy-Cover für seine Bi-Sexualität als dummer Agent(für seine PhDs) als normal arbeitender SFA (wenn er Undercover ist) und als xyz beim Undercover-Auftrag selbst: ein 4-fachleben! Und landet bei der Task4 in der Metro4PD. Scherze des Universums.

„Ich unterschreibe Dir jede Geheimhaltungserklärung, die Du brauchst, damit Du mit mir reden kannst. Und denke ja nicht, dass Du mich vor den Abgründen der Menschheit schützen musst, die Börse, die Finanzmärkte und die internationale Politik sind um keinen Grad weniger brutal oder mörderisch.“ Okay so gesehen.

„So, wie sieht jetzt der weitere Plan aus. Dein erstes berufliches Meeting hast Du am Mo 3.7. in NY, weißt Du schon den Ort?“ „Nein noch nicht.“ „Okay, hast Du Dienstverträge, etc.schon unterschrieben?“ Tony schüttelt den Kopf „Fornell hat mit alles gemailt, ich muss es noch ausdrucken und unterschreiben. Das mache ich am Wochenende vor dem Meeting.“ „Hast Du sie von Hunter prüfen lassen?“ Jetzt runzelt Tony die Stirn, „Worauf willst Du eigentlich hinaus?“

Colin atmet tief durch: „Ich will darauf hinaus, dass Du für meinen Geschmack viel zu wenig Wert auf deine eigenen Interessen, deine Gesundheit, ja sogar auf dein Leben legst. Mich macht das unglaublich nervös und ängstlich. Ich will sichergestellt haben, dass Du – dein Leben, deine Gesundheit, dein Wohlbefinden – beim FBI oder bei der Metro4PD viel besser abgesichert sind als beim NCIS.

„Ich weiß sicher nur die Spitze vom Eisberg, aber ich bin auf Gibbs und den NCIS unglaublich wütend, dass er soviele Verletzungen und Lebensgefahr für Dich erlaubt hat. Auf mich klingt das wie Todessehnsucht oder den Tod herausfordern wollen, auch diese vielen Allnighter, die ihr gemacht habt, die vielen Überstunden. Das ist nicht gesund, nicht leistungsfördernd und nicht lebensfreundlich. Vielleicht ist das nur beim NCIS so gewesen, aber wenn das Fed-Agency-System immanent ist, kriege ich, glaube ich eine schwere Krise.

„Tony, ich weiß, wir haben Selbständigkeit in allen beruflichen Bereichen vereinbart und das will ich auch nicht verändern, ich will nur, dass Du wirklich gut auf Dich selber schaust und deine Arbeitgeber verpflichtet sind auf deine Gesundheit zu achten. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne Dich einfach nicht mehr vorstellen und wenn ich nur dran denke, wie oft Du es in den letzten 8 Jahren fast verloren hättest…“ Colin wendet sich zu Seite um seine Fassung wieder zu erlangen.

Tony zieht ihn zu sich. „Du hast recht, ich habe mein Leben nicht genug wertgeschätzt in den letzten Jahren. Das lag zum Teil auch daran, dass es in meinem Privatleben wenig Wertvolles gab, und mir mein Beruf das aller, allerwichtigste war. Meine Freunde waren hauptsächlich beim NCIS – anfänglich. Gibbs war beim NCIS. Heute ist das deutlich anders.

„Ich habe einen fixen Lebenspartner, mit dem ich mein ganzes Leben verbringen will, wenn er das auch will und ich weiss, dass er das will. Ich unterrichte an einer Uni für Film- und Theaterwissen-schaften und ich habe einen Innendienstjob als Teamleader und Profiler, ich werde nicht ständig eine Waffe tragen, ich werde mit den Verdächtigen nichts zu tun haben. 90% meiner Verletzungen habe ich im Außendienst bei der Verhaftung oder Einvernahme von Verdächtigen erhalten. Ich gehe nicht einmal an die Tatorte. Die wenigsten wissen, wo ich arbeite, dass es meinen Job und meine task4ce überhaupt gibt.“

„Don und Derek haben sich über meine vielen Verletzungen genau so aufgeregt wie Du. NYPD wie das FBI handhaben das definitiv anders als der NCIS. Gibbs wollte mir immer beweisen, dass ich als Cop nicht so tough bin wie ein Marine. Und ich war blöd genug, diese Herausforderung anzunehmen und wollte noch eins draufsetzen, dass ich nämlich besser war als ein Marine - vor und nach der Pest. Heute bin ich tougher als ein Marine. Aber Du hast Recht, er ist seiner Sorgfaltspflicht nicht nachgekommen, in vielen Bereichen nicht.“

„Und auch das ist jetzt vorbei. Ich bin der Chef dieser Gruppe und ich lege die Regeln fest. Ich werde alle arbeitsrechtlichen Bestimmungen einhalten und für das Wohlergehen meiner Mitarbeiter sorgen.“

Damit ergreift er Colins Gesicht, schaut ihm tief in die Augen: „Ich bin bereit, das Leben Unschuldiger mit meinem Leben zu schützen, das habe ich als Cop geschworen und daran werde ich mich halten, das.bin.ich! Ich werde aber kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen, das schwöre ich Dir! Okay?“   „Okay!“ nickt Colin.

„Und ich möchte Dich fragen, ob Du bereit bist als mein medical proxy und next to skin aufzutreten?“   „Auf jeden Fall! und vice versa.“ „Gut, danke.“

„Okay, das heißt wir haben jetzt noch knapp 12 Tage in denen wir meine Übersiedlung in Dein Haus, die Verschallschutzung von 2 Räumen die Einrichtung eines Raumes und die Einrichtung meines Büros durchführen lassen. Das könnte ich alles meinem Architekten übergeben. Dann noch Deine Nippelringe, das mach ich und wir könnten am letzten Juniwochenende eine Einstandsparty in Deinem/unserem Haus geben.“

„Meine Nippelringe? … stichst Du?...“   „Auf jeden Fall. Ich habe alles, was man dazu braucht und ich habe es schon öfter gemacht!“ Tony spürt wie Eifersucht sich in ihm regt, ‚wem hat Colin die Nippel gestochen, das ist eine so intime Angelegenheit!‘ Colin grinst wieder sein arrogantes Lächeln „Need-to-Know!“ „Sag es mir! Wem?“ „Ich sage Dir, wo ich es gelernt habe: Bei einem alten Chinesen in Chinatown. Ich habe ihn finanziell beraten und wollte kein Geld dafür. Da hat er angeboten mir Piercen nach traditioneller chinesischer Medizin – TCM – beizubringen und ich habe das Angebot angenommen und 2 Jahre bei ihm gelernt. Das war wirklich eine gute Zeit. Ich helfe jetzt noch manchmal aus. Beruhigt?“

„Jein, tut es sehr weh?“ „Nicht unbedingt, es gibt Vereisungsspray, Lokalbetäubung oder man macht ein mega-submitting daraus, dann wird es orgasmisch wie du noch keinen hattest.“ „Was, das gibt es nicht.“ „Willst Du mit mir wetten? Das wird nur von einem Schwanzwurzelpiercing getopt!“ „Okay.“ sagt Tony einfach. „Okay, du lässt Dir von mit die Brustwarzen piercen, in dem du mir submittest?“ „Genau!“ Colins Augen leuchteten auf, dass Tony’s Knie weich wurden. Er küsste Tony so hart und intensiv, dass Tony nur noch stöhnen konnte.

„Gut, das ist eine 48h-Zeremonie. Wir fahren jetzt in die City, ich hole alles was ich brauche und wir treffen uns mit meinem Architekten. Wir zeigen ihm die Räume im Haus für den Umbau bzw. die Adaptierung und das Büro. Er kann uns seine Pläne per mail schicken und dann selbständig alles in die Wege leiten, damit wir uns um nichts kümmern müssen. Einverstanden?“ Tony nickte nur, er war schon einen Schritt in seiner grauen Dauer Lust Wolke. Colin küsste ihn noch weiter hinein. Tony war steinhart. „ab jetzt berührst Du Deinen Schwanz nicht einmal zum Pissen! Nur ich berühre ihn!“ Tony nickt. „Sag es!“ „Nur Du berührst meinen Schwanz. Sonst niemand auch ich nicht.“ „Gut.“ Und noch ein Kuss. Er war so hart, und erregt, dass er am ganzen Körper zitterte. “Und so hart bleibst Du die nächsten 50 Stunden, jede Minute davon!“ Tony schaute ihn fassungslos und voll Widerspruch an. Colin packte ihn fest bei seinem Schwanz und den Eiern und sagte noch domierender: “Jede. Minute. der. nächsten. 50. Stunden. bleibst. Du. so. hart!“ Jedes Wort wurde mit einem Druck betont. Aber der Ton war wirklich Tony’s Todesstoß besser gesagt Stoß in die Submission. „Sag es:“ „Jede Minute der nächsten 50 Stunden bleibe ich so hart.“ „Wundervoll, ich liebe Dich! Komm wir fahren los.“ Die nächsten 6 Stunden erlebte Tony .. verwischt … ein besitzergreifender, lustvoller Blick von Colin genügte und seine Erregung stieg, sein Schwanz wurde wieder hart-hart, hart blieb er immer, flaute einfach nicht ab. Jede Berührung löste ein Stöhnen aus, jeder noch so kurze Kuss trieb ihn weiter in seine Wolke.

Er wußte, dass er im Gespräch mit dem Architekten an den richtigen Stellen antwortete, aber er hatte keine Erinnerung, was er sagte. Bei der Rückfahrt ans Meer, kauften sie noch Lebensmittel ein, darunter Karotten, eine mußte Tony die ganze weitere Heimfahrt an Penis und Hoden reiben und stoßen. Das schaffte er nur, weil er wieder weit in seiner Dauer Lust Wolke schwebte. „Gut gemacht, Tony!“ und ein versengender Kuss hielten ihn dort. Er verstaute alle Lebensmittel und ging dann zu Colin ins Schlafzimmer. „Zieh Dich aus!“ Colin stand bei einem Tisch, der am Morgen noch nicht im Schlafzimmer stand. „Leg Dich da auf den Rücken und zieh die Beine an und stelle die Flüsse flach auf den Tisch.“ Tony’s Oberarme, Brustbereich und Knöchel wurden fest an den Tisch gefesselt, Sein Beine waren weit geöffnet und Colin hatte freien Zugang zu Schwanz, Hoden und Anus. Ich werde alle zwei bis drei Stunden prüfen wie Du schmeckst. „Und damit begann er Tony’s Anus, Hoden, Schwanz und seine Brustwarzen zu lecken und saugen. Tony konnte nur noch schreien vor Genuß, Frustration und unerträglicher Erregung. Dann klemmte er magnetische Nippelklammern an seine Brustwarzen. Klammern an denen mehrere Kettchen mit Kegeln am Ende hingen. Bei jeder Bewegung von Tony änderten sie ihre Position und somit den Zug, den sie auf die Brustwarzen hatten. Und sie animierten Colin sehr zum Spielen – Logisch! Verständlich, oder?

Colin löste die Fesseln und half Tony beim Aufstehen und legt seinen Oberkörper bäuchlings auf den Tisch fesselte die Arme wieder am Tisch, die Beine und Knöchel an den Tischbeinen, erst streichelt er Tony’s Rücken und vor allem sein Rückgrat, zärtlich und ausgiebig, dann seinen Arsch und die Spalte dazwischen und leckte und saugte wieder. Tony stöhnte in seiner Agonie von Erregung und nicht Kommen zu dürfen. Gerade als er den Kampf zu verlieren drohte, richtete sich Colin auf „Sehr gut gemacht, Tony ich bin echt stolz auf Dich!“

 

Danach kühlte er Tony’s Schwanz mit Eiswasser auf fast-ganz-hart herunter und befestigte einen straffen Cockring zog ein sehr enges Netz über Tony’s Schwanz und eines über seine Hoden und zog beide an den Schnüren extrem eng zusammen, dass es wirklich an der Grenze zum schmerzhaften war. Trotzdem war Tony erleichtert, so konnte Colin nicht weiter reizen. „So bleibt dein Schwanz die ganz Nacht hart. Zu jeder vollen Stunde hilft der Cockring,“ der plötzlich zu vibrieren begann, „nach.“ Ein maliziöses Lächeln erschien in Colins Gesicht. „Und damit Du mich nicht vergißt,“ er zog einen Vibrator oder Dildo aus seiner Tasche - Original verpackt - löste ihn aus der Folie. „ein Originalabdruck von meinem Schwanz“ Er lubte ihn genüßlich eine und streichelt ihn obszön und arbeitete ihn ohne Tony vorher zu dehnen langsam und genußvoll in Tony Anus. Tony war im Grau. Er löste Tony’s Fesseln und führte ihn zum Bett, legte ihn liebevoll auf die Seite und befestigte seine gefesselten Hände an einer Kette. „Du kannst das jederzeit selber lösen – aber nur im Notfall – für alles andere weckst Du mich! Klar?“ Tony nickte. Wie er das weitere 40 Stunden aushalten sollte, war ihm schleierhaft. Er flüchtete in seine graue Wolke und schlief ein.


	15. Und ich?

Am späten Morgen erwachte er, es war mindestens neun Uhr, weil der Vibrator in seinem Arsch stark vibrierte. Da war alles wieder da, die Dauererregung, Colins Freude ihn weiter zu reizen, der Turn-on von Colins Dauer-domigkeit. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ihm das so gefällt und er das aushält. Colins Ausdruck war zum Niederknien und verbeugen. … Shit! Shit oh nein, das war wirklich das letzte, vorher würde er safeworden, mit dem könnte er nicht leben. In Wirklichkeit war der 50 Stunden Submission Ritt auch schon übergriffig, mehr als sie vereinbart hatten. Plötzlich spürte Tony, dass er so tief in die Submission nicht rutschen wollte, alles in ihm wehrte sich dagegen. Das war ihm zu intensiv, es passte nicht für ihn, zumindest nicht jetzt, sie hatten noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich.

Er befürchtete, dass er ihn eine ähnliche Abhängigkeit wie von Gibbs rutschen würde, davor hatte er Angst, weil er dann nicht mehr spürte, was er selber brauchte. Die 2 Wochen fast ausschließlich allein mit Colin hatten ein Netz um sie gewoben, dass ihm plötzlich zu eng wurde, ihn nach Luft ringen ließ. „BUCKEYE“ er stieß Colin neben sich an, der fuhr aus seinem Schlaf hoch „Buckeye“ und begann seine Fesseln zu lösen.

Colin war sofort bei ihm und half ihm, wollte die Maschen vom Netz um den nun schlaffen Schwanz lösen. Tony schob seine Hand weg und löste sie selber und zog sich mit einer Grimasse den Dildo raus und öffnete den Cockring und bekam endlich wieder Luft. Colin hat ihm nur entsetzt und besorgt zugeschaut.

Er hockte sich vor Tony hin „Was ist passiert?“ „Ich habe plötzlich keine Luft mehr gekriegt, alles war mir zu eng, zu intensiv. Diese 50 Stunden in Submission sind mir zuviel. Ich will das nicht, mich selber solange nicht zu spüren, nicht bewusst, überlegt und eigenständig zu handeln.“ Er konnte Colin dabei nicht in die Augen schauen. „Ich gehe duschen.“

Als er nach 45 Minuten wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam, war von Colin nichts zu sehen. Alle „Überbleibsel“ von gestern und heute Morgen waren weggeräumt. Das Bett gemacht, der Tisch war auch weg. Tony zog sich sein Laufgewand an und ging hinunter. Auch kein Colin. Als er aus dem Haus tritt, sieht er Colin unten am Steg sitzen aufs Meer hinaus starren.

Er legt sein Handtuch sichtbar auf den Terrassentisch und beginnt zu laufen.

In der vergangenen Woche war er nur 3 Mal laufen, das war eigentlich auch schon eine schlechtes Zeichen, selbst in den schwierigsten Zeiten beim NCIS ist er jeden Tag gelaufen um den Kopf frei zu kriegen, Kraft in der Natur zu tanken, zu überlegen oder einfach nur aus Freude an der Bewegung. Na diese euphorische Blase ist schnell geplatzt, Anthony! schalt er sich selber. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, wann bleibt in meinem Leben schon irgendeinmal etwas Gutes gut. Gut war es eigentlich nur bis zu der Party im Club. Als ich dort all die bekannten Gesichter aus meinem Freundeskreis sah, war das noch okay. Aber danach hatte ich nicht genug Zeit gehabt, das zu verarbeiten. Eigentlich war es ein Schock für mich gewesen. Drei meiner Freunde, mein Chef, 2 nahe Kollegen in zum Teil langjährigen s/D – Beziehungen mit Männern. Nichts davon haben ich je gemerkt, genausowenig wie sie etwas von meiner Beziehung zu Gibbs merkten. Nur waren sie, wie es ausschaut in gesunden Beziehungen..

Nur ich habe einen Hang zu kranken Beziehungen – nicht dass die Beziehung zu Colin krank war – noch nicht. Und sie kennen Colin schon lange aus dem Club, mich kennen sie vom Sport als Kollegen einer Schwesteragency. Blaine und sein Freundeskreis sind Freunde von Hunter, Colins Bruder. Mein Chef ist ein guter und langjähriger Freund von Colin. Alle haben von mir gewusst, aber Colin hat nichts zu mir gesagt, er muss gewusst oder geahnt haben, dass diese Personen es waren, er wusste … und fühlte sich ihnen gegenüber loyaler als mir gegenüber. Es war Colin wichtiger sie zu schützen als mich auf den Schock vorzubereiten. Das presste ihm jetzt wirklich díe Luft aus der Lunge und er fällt auf seine Knie. „Mein Gott, wie blöd bin ich. Wie oft muss ich auf die Schnauze fallen, bis ich kapiere, dass es für mich keine Liebe gibt auf dieser Welt oder in diesem Leben?“ Nur diesmal war ich zur Abwechslung ganz offen und ehrlich – aber… aber Colin war das auch. Wenn er mich seit 12 Jahren liebt, dann hat er sicher öfter über uns – mich nachgedacht, Skinner hat ja auch eine Bemerkung in diese Richtung gemacht. Sich wieder die Realität etwas erträumt oder erhofft. Vielleicht hat er deswegen geschwiegen.

Für mich war Colin niemals mehr als ein Sexabenteuer, überhaupt kein Überlegung - nicht einmal ein Gedanke in Richtung Beziehung, schon gar nicht als sub/Dom. Bis vor 14 Tagen, an diesem Donnerstag – eigentlich sind es 19 Tage, na egal – an diesem Donnerstag wurde in meiner Welt das unten zum obersten gekehrt. Mein Selbstbild, Selbstverständnis hat sich komplett verwandelt.

Ich habe Erfahrungen gemacht, die mich in meinen Wurzeln erschüttert haben – und nicht genug Zeit um mich zu beruhigen, mich zu verstehen.

Nur Ich … Ich brauche ein langsameres Tempo – was ich hier in 14 Tagen erlebt habe, dafür hätte ich 3 Monate gebraucht. Ich hatte keine Zeit, als diese Veränderungen zu verarbeiten. Vor drei Wochen war alles, wirklich alles anders. Job, Wohnung, Kollegen, Freunde, Stadt,… Ich bin es sowenig gewohnt ich selber zu sein, die Erlebnisse als ICH zu verarbeiten, zu verdauen ohne die Masken und Verdrängungsstrategien. Mit dem Flow zu gehen ist okay, wenn ich zwischendurch alleine meines machen kann. Ich bin nie alleine und ich habe hier kein Klavier.

Ich stehe auf und laufe weiter meine Strecke und kehre an der 3km-Marke um, laufe zurück. Ich werde Colin einfach alles genauso erzählen, vielleicht auch von dem Halbtraum beim Aufstehen, der mir so viel Angst eingejagt hat. Und dann brauche ich ein langsameres Tempo in unserer Beziehung, mehr reden, mehr durchdenken, mehr durcharbeiten. Als ich beim Haus ankomme, ist von Colin nichts mehr zu sehen. Ich dusche mich schnell und gehe wieder runter.

Wo ist Colin? In der Garage sehe ich, dass seine Auto weg ist. Scheisse! Was denkt er sich?

Tja, das ist die Frage schlechthin. Tony war die ganze Zeit so mit sich beschäftigt, dass er überhaupt nicht überlegt hat, wie seine Handlungen für Colin aussehen könnten. Aus dem Schlaf safewordet er heraus, weigert sich seine Hilfe beim Entfesseln anzunehmen, speist ihm mit einer kurzen Erklärung ab - Colin kennt ihn gut genug um wahrzunehmen, dass er nicht die Wahrheit – nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hat. Dann duscht er sich 45 Minuten und verlässt kommentarlos das Haus für seinen Morgenlauf. Der doppelt solange dauert wie sonst. Er ruft ihn am Handy an, kommt nach einigen Läuten in die Mailbox - okay nicht abgedreht. SMS: <Bin zurück. Warte hier auf Dich xo Tony> Nach einer halben Stunde fährt Colins Wagen in die Garage und er kommt ums Haus und setzt sich zu Tony auf die Terrasse. Seine ganze Haltung drückt Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung aus. Er setzt sich in sicherer Entfernung mit dem Tisch zwischen ihnen auf die Bank. Das ist Tony sehr recht. Und er beschließt seinen ehrlichen Kurs fortzusetzen.

„Als ich heute morgen aufwachte, hatte ich eine Art Halbtraum, in dem ich vor Dir aus lauter Verehrung und Begeisterung über deine Dom..igkeit auf meine Knie gesunken bin und mich verbeugt habe. Dieser Impuls oder Gedanke hat mich so erschreckt und abgestoßen, dass ich total panisch geworden bin. Das wollte ich nicht, will ich nicht, das ist alles viel zu schnell, wir haben vereinbart, nur im Sex nicht im restlichen Leben und jetzt hatte ich 24 Stunden Dauersubmission und ich bin ausgeflippt. Ich war kurz vor einer Panikattacke und wollte einfach nur weg, Ich habe solche Angst wieder in eine Beziehungsabhängigkeit zu fallen, mich selber zu vergessen. In meinem Leben hat sich in den letzten 4 Wochen alles, wirklich alles verändert. Nicht ein Stück ist noch so wie damals, ich erlebe, sehe und verstehe mich selber so deutlich unterschiedlich wie vor 3 Wochen – Du hast keine Vorstellung wie anstrengend und kräftezerrend das ist. Das einzige was noch altbekannt, vertraut und verläßlich war, war die Freundschaft oder Beziehung zu meinen neuen Kollegen. Ich hab mich so gefreut darauf mit Don, Mac, Spence und Morgan mehr zusammen zu arbeiten. Ein neuen Chef zu haben, einen beruflichen Neubeginn. Ich liebe Profiling mehr als ich Kino liebe. Der Abend im Club war für mich ein wirklicher Schock, Erdbeben Stärke 7, im Positiven hauptsächlich, nichtsdestotrotz wurde der letzte vertraute Bereich umgedreht.

„Dann in dem Zustand mit dem Architekten reden. Ich habe ein eidetisches Gedächtnis, ich weiß immer mit wem ich worüber und wo geredet habe, was die Leute anhaben, wie sie ausschauen. Ich kann mich an nichts davon erinnern. Das ist für mich absolut irritierend. Und dann das Bild beim Aufwachen.

„Jedes der Dinge, die ich jetzt aufgezählt habe – und ich könnte Dir noch 20 erzählen – ist für sich genommen nicht wirklich so außergewöhnlich. Es ist die Summe aller dieser Erschütterungen, Änderungen, die ich nicht verarbeiten konnte, kann, die mich so panisch werden ließ. Ich brauche einfach mehr Zeit für das alles, mehr Zeit für uns, mehr Zeit für mich. Ein langsameres Tempo, mehr Routinen die wachsen, mehr Verlässlichkeit im Sinne von Vertrautem, Bekanntem. Mehr Zeit um mich daran gewöhnen zu können. Ich möchte diese Zeremonie um 5, 6 Monate verschieben. Ich will sie genießen können mit Dir gemeinsam.

Ich stehe auf und setze mich in seine Schoß und schaue ihm direkt in seinen wunderschönen, jetzt immer noch traurigen Augen: „Ich liebe Dich, Colin Clarington, und ich will mit Dir zusammen-leben, gemeinsam essen, aufwachen und einschlafen, reden, diskutieren, musizieren und streiten als gleichwertige, freie Partner und ich will Dein Dominating und meine Submission im Sexleben, und nur dort. Einverstanden?“

Colin schaut mir lange forschend in die Augen und sage dann mit einer sehr rauen Stimme: „Danke, Tony, ich will das alles auch. Ich halte es nur ganz schlecht aus, wenn jemand vor mir davonläuft im buchstäblichen und im übertragenen Sinn.“ Ich streichle zärtlich und sanft sein Gesicht und ziehe ihn ganz fest an mich, halte ihn, während er von Schluchzern geschüttelt wird. Ich halte ihn fest und streiche fest über seinen Rücken, küsse seinen Kopf und beschließe diesen Mann zu beschützen, der so tough, klar, beherrscht wirkt. Und wie jeder andere Mensch Ängste, Kummer, Schmerz hat.


	16. Liebe meines Lebens

Colin’s Architekt ist wirklich ein Tausendsassa am Freitag ist alles fertig und wir fahren in die City um die Umbauten zu besichtigen und die Übersiedlung vorzubereiten. Am Abend treffen wir uns mit den Blainers zu einem Kinobesuch. Es läuft ein Die Hard Marathon mit Bruce Willis – Blaines Lieblingsfilme. Blaine und ich unterhalten uns den ganzen Abend ausschließlich in John Mclean Filmzitaten. Sebastian und ihre Freunde sind fassungslos. „Meine Freunde sind das gewohnt, ich kann das mit allen Schauspielern, die mehr als 3 gute Filme gedreht haben. Damit habe ich sie im College endlos „beglückt“.“ Sebastian glaubt das nicht. „Sag mir Deinen Lieblingsschauspieler oder Lieblingsfilm.“

Da blinkt Mutwillen und Siegessicherheit auf in seinen Augen. „Michel Piccoli!“ „Ah das ist zu leicht. Sag noch 3 Filme mit ihm.“ „Das Mädchen und der Kommissar, Die Verachtung und die Milchstrasse.“ „Perfekt….“ und Tony plaudert dahin, die anderen merken gar nicht, dass er schon angefangen hat, Blaine lacht schallend. Und natürlich artet ein Gespräch zwischen Tony und Sebastian in sexuelle Anspielungen und Kontextierung aus. Sie schaukeln einander in Sphären von Subtilität und Indirektheit, das selbst Colin und Blaine nachdenken müssen, um die Bedeutung zu finden. Hunter seufzt zu Colin: „Da haben sich zwei Meister gefunden, Bruderherz. Ich habe Sebastian noch nie so lebhaft, herausgefordert und erfreut darüber erlebt.“ Colin nickt und runzelt die Stirn. Der Abend ist so sorgenfrei, lustig und trotzdem tiefsinnig, Tony ist glücklich und flüstert das Colin auch ins Ohr.

Colin lächelt aber sagt nichts. Tony ahnt, dass Colin noch unter den Nachwehen seines Zusammenbruchs und Ausbruchs leidet. Seit diesem Sonntag ist er nur sehr sanft und leicht dominiert worden von Colin. Colin ist verunsichert und vorsichtig geworden, seine Bestimmtheit ist gleich aber seine Schritte sind tastend nicht mehr so fest und trittsicher.

„Weihen wir heute noch unsere neuen Räume ein?“ fragt er, als Colin sich von hinten an ihn presst. „Mhm.“ antwortet Colin eher vage. Tony dreht sich zu ihm um und schaut ihn prüfend an. „Du weißt, dass ich Dich liebe und scharf wie die Sünde finde, mydom?“ Colins Pupillen vergrößern sich etwas bei der Anrede.“ ‚Volltreffer‘ denkt Tony und flirtet darauf mit Colin aufs schamloseste, bis die Luft zwischen ihnen wieder knistert. Blaine sagt nur „Ich dachte, ihr lebt schon zusammen? „Ich hoffe sie sind gut versichert,“ sagt er zu Hunter, „nur für den Fall das hier etwas Feuer fängt oder sich spontan selbst entzündet!“ Die Blainers lachen. Steven: „An das müßt ihr Euch wirklich gewöhnen, so war das mit den beiden früher immer, diese „Show“ können sie überall abziehen. Sie nennen das den Raum erotisieren. Wir waren einmal bei einer unglaublich langweiligen Party. Nur Nerds und Mauerblümchen. Nach zwei Stunden gab es nur Playboys und Vamps. Ich denke, das schaffen die beiden auch im Altersheim. Wenn jemand nur 1 Zelle Sex in sich hat, dann bringen die beiden das zum Erblühen!“

Am Nachhause weg, mußte sich Tony auf Colins Anweisung vorstellen, dass bei jedem Schritt ein sexrobotor in ihn stösst. In der Eingangshalle „Zieh Dich aus!“ domiger denn je. Tony gehorchte … langsam und hinausgezogen. Colin lehnte „cool“ an der Eingangstür: „Ich will Deinen Mund ficken!“ Tony‘ Schwanz gab die Zustimmung. Langsam ging er auf Colin zu, sank graziös vor ihm auf die Knie und schleckt seinen Schwanz. Colin packt ihn links und rechts fest an den Haaren hinter den Ohren. „Hände am Rücken verschränken! … Mund weit auf!“ … und beginnt ziemlich forsch hineinzustossen, Tony’s an sich geringer Würgereflex wurde schwer herausgefordert, Colin nahm keinerlei Rücksicht darauf und er war bald überwunden. Er ließ seinen Schwanz tief drinnen stecken, bis Tony Tränen vor Anstrengung in den Augen hatte, dann zog er ihn heraus. „Komm ja nicht!“ Dann zog er sich Tony’s Mund auf seinen Schwanz und um Tony’s Gleichgewicht zu stabilisieren stellte er ein Bein zwischen Tony’s und drückte fest in den Schritt. Fuckte seinen Schwanz mit Tonys Mund, der laut aufstöhnte und seinen eigenen an Schwanz Colins Bein rieb. Colin verlangsamte seine Handbewegungen und erhöht den Druck mit seinem Bein. „Reib Dich nur fest an meinem Bein, aber komm ja nicht. Ich werde Dich heute an die Fuckbank gefesselt nehmen, stundenlang und dann werde ich deine Prostata melken und dich wider nehmen, bis Deine Eier auf doppelte Größe angeschwollen und so schwer sind, dass sie bei deinen Knien hängen und wenn Du dann später … viel später kommen darfst, fühlt sich das an als ob Du explodieren würdest. So heiß und stark wird dein Samen rausspritzen, aber bis dahin reib Dich an meinem Bein mit deinem schönen steifen, zitternden, Schwanz und den Eiern, die hin und her schaukeln. Tony schrie auf und Colin kam. Tony leckte alles sauber. „Hände bleiben am Rücken. Er packte Tony am Schwanz und zog ihn ins Spielzimmer, das nur von ihrem Schlafzimmer aus begehbar ist.

Er fesselt Tony an die Fuckbank so eng und mit ganz weit gespreizten Beinen, dass Tony nur noch mit den Wimpern klimpern konnte. „Dein Arsch ist das geilste, dass ich kenne und ich werde ihn jetzt ganz gut vorbereiten. Du wirst morgen wund sein, aber von der Dauer diese Fucks nicht vom Anfang. Dann schob er Tony eine Cockring in den Mund „Mach ihn feucht für mich, den nehme ich mir heute, dass ich dich bis morgen fucken kann.“ Tony schreit auf bei der Vorstellung, wielange der ohnehin schon so beherrschte Colin, der noch dazu gerade einen Orgasmus hatte und die von ihrem Mindfucking aufgestaute Erregung abgelassen hatte, ihn fucken würde können. „Die erste Runde fucke ich Dich ohne meine Piercing, die nächsten drei mit!“ Der Cockring, den er Tony anschnallte, war wirklich sehr eng, schmerhaft eng. „Mhm, dein Arsch ist zu blass, ich will ihn rot haben!“ Tony stöhnte tief auf. Und Colin begann mit dem Slapping und dem langsamen Anus-dehnen und dem Schaukeln der Hoden. Und Tony war in der Agoniespirale fest gefangen. Keine Bitte, kein Flehen, kein Schreien erweichte seinen Dom. Am schlimmsten war das Melken der Prostata mit der elektrischen Bürste. Samen tröpfelte, rann aus seinem Schwanz ohne Orgasmus ohne Milderung des Drucks nur die schärfste Spannung wurde gedämpft, und es kam das Kegelpiercing und dann die Kette und an den Rest konnte er sich nicht erinnern, er war zu tief in seiner grauen Dauer Lust Wolke. Irgendwann wurden seine Fesseln gelöst und er wurde aufgerichtet. „Steh, sub!“ „Spüre deine Eier, sub“ die spürten sich an wie Ballons, heiß schwer und riesig. Sie wurden angeschubst und schaukelten stark, Tony schrie auf vor Schmerz und Lust. Ein kühle Hand streichelte und hielt sie zärtlich. „Komm, sub!“ Tony glaubt wirklich zu explodieren. Sein Samen war so heiß, sein Schwanz so hart und spritzte Strahl um Strahl heraus. Wellen von versengender Lust fuhren durch ihn, fielen über ihn herein und er fiel ihn Grau und in Schwarz.

Stunden später erwachte Tony an Colin geschmiegt, fest von ihm gehalten und noch im Schlaf gestreichelt. Er liebte diesen Mann so sehr, er liebt die Leichtigkeit und den Spaß, den sie miteinander haben, die sarkastische und sehr realistische Weltsicht, die Colin entwickelt hat und seine obergeile Dom..igkeit. Jedes Mal wenn er eine so tiefe Erfahrung gemacht hat wie heute Nacht oder das reitende Beritten werden mit Zügel und Gerte oder das Fucken mit Schwanz-piercings, verschiebt sich etwas in ihm, das zu mehr Frieden, Sicherheit, Glückseligkeit und einem stärkeren Gefühl von Dazugehörigkeit führt.

Was er aber am meisten schätzte war die selbstverständliche Gleichwertigkeit, das Anerkannt- und Akzeptiertwerden mit all seinen Fähigkeiten, Wissen, Intelligenz und seinem Humor. Die gemeinsamen alltäglichen Dinge, wie Wäsche waschen, einkaufen, kochen.

Colin ist gerade dabei seine Aufgaben in seiner Firma umzustellen, damit er von den nächtlichen Telefonkonferenzen mit japanische oder russischen Kunden befreit wird. Er baut drei Mitarbeiter für die jeweiligen Zeitzonen auf, die dann die Kunden weiterbetreuen können. Die Übergabe der Kunden war schwierig, in diesem Geschäft ist Reputation und Vertrauen fast alles. Er möchte seinen Tagesablauf mehr an den von Tony angleichen, der jetzt endlich geregelte Arbeitszeiten hat.

Ich liebe diesen Mann so innig und tief, dass es manchmal weh tut. Wie mein Arsch jetzt. Colin hat recht, er fühlt sich wund- aufgescheuert. Aber auch gleichzeitig voll, ausgefüllt. Was … dieser verschlagene Hund, der hat mir eine Plug in der Arsch gesteckt, oh Gott… ich pack das nicht mein Schwanz wird schon, ist schon wieder hart. Es genügen die kleinsten Hinweise auf Colin’s Dominating und ich bin bereit, geil, offen!‘ „Gut, so soll es auch sein. Leg Dich auf den Bauch!“ Entweder er hat seinen Gedanke gemurmelt oder Colin hat sie seinem Gesicht abgelesen. Er legt sich auf den Bauch. Colin zieht die Plug vorsichtig heraus. „Mhm, gut offen und schon eingelubt.“ Mit einem „Das ist wieder ein wunderbarer Morgen!“ dringt Colin in ihn eine und fuckt ihn langsam, mit langen Pausen, in denen er tief in ihm steckt. „wie fühlt sich das an für Dich!“ „Gut erotisch, heiss, ich fühle mich mit Dir auch seelisch total verbunden, gesättigt, … gewollt … zu Dir gehörig … Mhm … manchmal verstehe ich nicht warum wir solange gebraucht haben um uns zu finden, wo wir uns doch schon so lange kennen. Und dann wieder weiß ich tief in meinem Herzen, dass ich vorher nicht bereit war, nicht fähig war mich so sehr einem Menschen hinzugeben, mich hingeben zu wollen. Und jetzt sind es Erlebnisse, Erfahrungen, die zu den schönsten meines Lebens zählen und ich meine es nicht auf einer sexuellen Ebene, sondern auch auf einer sexuellen Ebene.“ …. „Ich denke,“ sagt Colin nach einer langen Pausen mit langsamen Eintauchen in und Auftauchen aus Tony „dass wir beide jetzt erst die Reife und den Mut haben unsere Beziehung auf einer emotionalen, einer Herzensebene zu leben. Wir haben so viele ehrliche und offene Gespräche miteinander gehabt, so ohne jeden Schutz..“     „oder sich Verstecken wollen, in meinem Fall“ wirft Tony ein.

Colin zieht sich ganz aus Tony raus und er legt sich auch sofort auf den Rücken, er braucht Colin jetzt von Angesicht zu Angesicht, zieht seine Knie an und Colin dringt wieder langsam in ihn ein. „Ich brauche etwas von Dir, Tony, ein Zeichen, dass Du zu mir gehörst, dass Du mir gehörst,“ dabei küsst er ihn ganz zärtlich. „ich weiß das klingt possessiv, wahrscheinlich ist es das auch, aber der Dom in mir braucht das wirklich.“ Tony lächelt ihn an „Ich brauche das auch. Ich habe mir schon überlegt, ob wir uns Ringe zulegen oder ein Armband oder eine Kette.“ Colins Augen leuchten auf bei Tony’s Antwort und er erhöht das Tempo, Tony wirft den Kopf nach hinten und stöhnt tief auf. „Ich weiß nicht wie Du das machst, aber dieser Blick und Deine Stimme bringen mich in 2 Sekunden von 0 auf 100 und halten mich dort solange wie DU es willst.“ „Komm .. für mich, Liebe meines Lebens!“ Und Tony kommt Colins Namen wie ein Mantra rufend. Colin folgt nach.

Die Lösung die Colins Architekt umgesetzt hat war genial. Aus dem Hauptschlafzimmer und 2 kleineren Schlafzimmern wurden ihr Schlafzimmer, von wo aus man in den Playroom und auf der anderen Seite in das Ankleidezimmer und das ohnehin schon sehr luxuriöse Bad kam. Außerhalb im Gang wurden in den ehemaligen Türnischen Regale für Colins kunstvolle Souvenirs seiner vielen Reisen eingebaut. Viele andere Kunstgegenstände und Bilder von Colin‘ Sammlung verteilte er im Haus.

Tony und Colin sind am Mittwoch von Southhampton zurück nach NY gezogen, haben die Kisten mit Colins Habe ausgepackt. Colin hat genüsslich sein Büro eingeräumt. Mikel, Tony’s SecurityGuy, hat gerade die letzten Installationen abgeschlossen und Tony begleitete ihn hinaus. Im Hinein-gehen lachte er noch über eine von Mike’s Geschichten als ein Taxi vor seinem Grundstück anhielt.


	17. Alte Liebhaber

Aus stieg niemand anders als der Leroy Jethro Gibbs. ‚Na den brauche ich jetzt wirklich nicht.‘ Gibbs ganzes Verhalten, Gehabe veränderte sich schlagartig als er Tonys entspannte, lockere Gestalt und Ausdruck wahrnahm. „DiNozzo!“ bellte er mit kalter Stimme und stechendem Blick. ‚Und er glaubt das beeindruckt mich noch?‘ „Ah, Guten Nachmittag Special Agent Gibbs.“ und setzt seinen Weg ins Haus fort. „DiNozzo!“ brüllt er wieder. Tony bleibt stehen und schaut ihn nur mit etwas hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Als Gibbs nichts weiter sagt, dreht sich Tony wieder um, „DiNozzo! Wir müssen reden!“ „Worüber?“ „Nicht hier auf der Straße!“ „Worüber!“ Gibbs schaut ihn genervt an, ändert aber dann seine Strategie und lächelt ihn mit seinem verschmitzten Halblächeln an, von dem Gibbs wusste, dass Tony nicht wiederstehen konnte. „Über uns!“ Tony schüttelte über das unerschütterliche Selbstvertrauen von Gibbs nur den Kopf. ‚Verhält sich jahrelang wie ein Oberarschloch und glaubt ich gebe nach, weil er mich anlächelt.‘ „Es gibt kein uns.“ Jetzt verdreht Gibbs halbverzweifelt die Augen. „Natürlich gibt es das, gibt es das wieder!“ sagt er zu Tony in seinem ‚Ich-verrate-dir-ein-großes-Geheimnis-sei-dankbar‘- Ton und lacht. „Lass mich hinein und ich erzähle Dir alles!“ Tony öffnet das Eingangstor und geht zurück zum Haus. „Schließ das Tor hinter dir!“ er führt Gibbs ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ganz schön protzig, selbst für Deine Verhältnisse, Tony!“ ‚Ah, die Tony-Masche! Jetzt wird es wirklich interessant.‘ „Du willst mit mir über Einrichtungskosten und -stil dieses Hauses reden, _Jethro_?“ und smst Colin, dass Gibbs da ist. Gibbs hebt ruckartig den Kopf, schaut ihn scharf an, schüttelt ihn und schweigt.

Tony schaut auf seine Armbanduhr „Du hast 5 Minuten Zeit. Wenn die um sind, schmeiße ich Dich raus.“ Gibbs lacht spöttisch „Das wird nicht nötig sein, Du wirst mich noch bitten zu bleiben!“ Da ertönt hinter ihm Colins Stimmer „Viereinhalb Minuten“. Gibbs zuckt fast unmerklich und dreht sich um „Und Sie sind!“ „Wer sind sie?“ sagt Colin in seiner eiskalten Börsenhai-Positur, die Gibbs Marine-Gehabe absolut standhält, geht zu Tony küsst ihn zärtlich auf den Mund „Möchtest Du auch einen Cappuccino?“ „Ja sehr gern.“ lächelt ihn Tony an. Zu Gibbs „Ich fragte, wer sie sind!“ „Ich bin ein Freund von Tony und möchte mit ihm unter vier Augen sprechen!“ Tony und Colin lachten auf. „Wenn die letzten Jahre Freundschaft waren, dann weiß ich warum sich die Frauen von dir scheiden lassen haben.“ und lacht weiter „Bist Du unter Drogen?“ „Was, natürlich nicht!“ Colin: „3 ½ Minuten“ und geht in die Küche.

„Wer ist der Idiot? Egal. Ich bin hier, Tony,“ wieder das Halblächeln „weil der NCIS die Bedingungen für die Mitarbeit in der Task4 natürlich nicht akzeptieren kann. Tobias hat mir gesagt ich solle Dir die von uns vorgenommenen Änderungen persönlich mitteilen. Wie werden jemanden entsenden, den **wir** für geeignet halten und der wird dann mitarbeiten.“ Tony schaut ihn belustigt an. ‚Ich dachte nicht, dass er mich für so blöd hält, oder so schwach.‘ lächelt ihn mit seinem verbindlichen ‚Ich-verstehe-Dich-Lächeln. „Abgelehnt. In mein Team kommen nur Leute, die ich für gut finde und ich akzeptiere. Den Weg hättest Du Dir wirklich sparen können, _Jethro_. Ich kenne _dich_ und alle Deine _Bully_ -Strategien. Und der NCIS wird sich an meine Bedingungen halten oder er ist nicht dabei. Euer SecNav hat schriftlich zugestimmt.“

Gibbs springt auf und schreit: „Das interessiert mich nicht, Du tust was ich sage“ Tony steht langsam auf, richtet sich zu voller Größe auf und sagt eiskalt: „Oder was, _Jethro_?“ „Oder, ich klopfe Dir ein bisschen Verstand in Dein Spatzenhirn.“ Tony lacht schallend auf. „Ach Gott, Du bist wirklich zu einem brutalen Bully geschrumpft, der denkt der Stärkere hat recht, wie erbärmlich und **dumm** ist das? Glaubst Du das im Ernst? Egal.“ Er schüttelt ‚väterlich enttäuscht‘ seinen Kopf. „Es bleibt bei meinen Bedingungen. Selbst wenn Du mich feige aus dem Hinterhalt zusammenschlägst, ändert das nichts an meiner Haltung. Und wenn Du in Zukunft etwas von mir willst, wende Dich um einen Termin an meinen Assistenten. Deine Zeit ist um, _Jethro_. Geh jetzt.“ Freundlich, lächelnd aber glasklar und bestimmt weist Tony zur Tür.

Gibbs springt auf Tony zu und holt zu einem Faustschlag aus. Und erstarrt aufschreiend, weil ihn ein Taser aus Colins Hand elektrifiziert. Tony lächelt ihn an „Sehr umsichtig. Danke, mein Lieber!“ Er legt Gibbs Handschellen an und fesselt seine Beine mit Kabelbindern. „Ach Gibbs, das tut mir im Herzen weh, was ist bloß aus Dir geworden?“ Er schaut ihn lange an… voll Traurigkeit, Bedauern und Schmerz. Gibbs liegt mit leicht verschleiertem Blick und schaut in die Ferne. „Bitte bewach ihn, sollte sich befreien können, dann taser ihn einfach noch einmal, ich rufe die Polizei an.“ 4 Cops mit Don Flack und 2 Cruiser mit Jax Winters kommen mit voller Beleuchtung. „Probleme, Tony?“ „Ja, große, mein ehemaliger Vorgesetzter vom NCIS hat versucht mich unter Druck zu setzen, damit ich als FBI-Agent bei Mertro4PD dem NCIS einen Gefallen erweise. Ich habe höflich abgelehnt, da ist er handgreiflich geworden.“ „Angriff auf einen Bundesagenten und Polizisten, wir sollten das FBI einschalten“ meint Don und nickt Jax auffordernd zu. „Gut, mach ich!“ und telefoniert.

Colin geht zu Gibbs und flüstert ihm leise zu: „Ich habe alle Schulden Ihres Vaters und Ihrer Marine-Buddies Nick Shelden und Damon Rigger aufgekauft. Sollte Tony nur ein Haar gekrümmt werden, stelle ich das fällig und alle verlieren Haus und Hof. Wäre doch bitter, wenn ihr Vater seine Altersbeschäftigung und sein Haus verliert oder wenn die kranke Mrs. Shelden in ein Obdachlosenheim umziehen müsste oder wenn die Kinder von Mr. Rigger sich ihr College selber erarbeiten müssten, finden sie nicht auch?“ Gibbs erbleicht und nickt kurz. Colin kehrt lächelnd zu Dan und Tony zurück. Don sagt: „Wir stellen die nächste Woche 2 Officer vor Eure Tür! Gibbs ist nicht dafür bekannt, so schnell aufzugeben.“ Colin nickt „Sehr gute Idee, darum wollte ich Dich bitten! Danke Dan!“

Ein FBI-Agent Faber, ein langjähriger Freund von Jax kommt, nimmt die Aussagen auf und schaut sich den Mitschnitt der Videoüberwachungskamera an. „Wollen Sie die Anzeige machen, Prof. DiNozzo?“ „Ja, wehret den Anfängen. Der NCIS und Agent Gibbs müssen lernen, dass diese Steinzeitstrategien hier in NY und Metro4PD nicht erfolgreich sind.“ „Sehr richtig, Sir. Und eine Kontaktverbot - Verfügung wäre auch möglich.“ „Das überlege ich mir noch, ich mach das abhängig davon wie diese Woche läuft.“ „Sie haben Zeit damit bis zu Verhandlung, d.h. mindestens 2 Wochen.“ „Gut, danke sehr, Agent Faber“ „Gerne, Herr Prof. DiNozzo, wirklich gerne, diese Bullys sind eine Schande für unsere gesamte Berufsgruppe.“

Als die Polizei und FBI dann weg waren, laden Sebastian und Blaine die beiden zu Kaffee und Muffins ins Nebenhaus ein. „Was hast Du Gibbs eigentlich zugeflüstert?“ Colin grinst ihn an und sagt „Wir Wirtschaftsmenschen haben auch unsere Druckmittel und Waffen. Ich habe Gibbs einige Szenarien aufgezeigt als Konsequenzen zukünftiger Attacken oder Angriffe auf Dich, und er hat es verstanden.“

„Ich habe ihn noch nie so nachgiebig erlebt, auch die ganze Verhaftung ist ungewöhnlich friedlich abgelaufen.“

„Vielleicht hat die Strombehandlung nachgewirkt. Das ist also der berühmte Gibbs, Dein Freund, Ex-Chef, …?!“ Tony taucht aus seinen Gedanken auf. „Das ist das, was von ihm nach der Explosion und seiner schweren Kopfverletzung mit massivem Gedächtnisverlust übriggeblieben bzw. geworden ist. Der Gibbs, der mich nach D.C. geholt hat war ein ganz anderer. Naja vielleicht nicht ganz anders, er war auch massiv, getrieben, jähzornig, hat alle Bestimmungen außer seinen eigenen, selbst diese manchmal, ignoriert. Aber er hat für das Recht und Gesetz gekämpft. Für die Opfer, für die Aufklärung. Er war immer sehr schweigsam aber hatte auch Humor, Witz, Sportsgeist. Er war ein begnadeter Ermittler und Verhörspezialist. Ich hab wirklich viel von ihm gelernt. Ich war ein guter Cop und ein guter Detektiv. Dass ich ein guter Agent geworden bin, ist zum Teil sein Verdienst. Er war ein genialer Stratege, er hat Verbrecher und andere Agencys ausgetrickst, in die Irre laufen lassen, das war manchmal filmreif. Er hatte eine unglaubliche Menschkenntnis und ließ sich nie blöffen, von niemandem, hat alles so schnell durchschaut, dass ich anfangs oft gekämpft habe um mitzukommen. Diese Aktion heute…“ er schüttelt nur den Kopf „.. vor 2 Jahren hätte er einen Plot gesetzt, bei dem alle am Schluss sagen: „Bitte Gibbs, Du.mußt.mitarbeiten!“

„Was ist passiert?“ fragt Blaine interessiert: „Er wurde undercover in eine Falle gelockt, eine Bombe explodiert, er hätte eigentlich tot sein müssen. Er war 14 Tage in einem Coma, und wacht n sein Leben 15 Jahre früher auf, wo er in Kuwait von einer Bombenexplosion in eine Coma fiel. Unmittelbar vor dieser Explosion hat er erfahren, dass seine heißgeliebte Frau und 8-jährige Tochter von einem Drogenlord ermordet wurden. Als er jetzt aufwachte, konnte er sich an niemanden beim NCIS erinnern. Wir alle wussten nichts von seiner 1. Frau und Tochter, der behandelnde Arzt war zufällig derselbe und hat ihn erkannt. Gibbs konnte auch nicht verhindern, dass 18 Soldaten aus dem einzigen Grund starben, dass ein Politiker Angst hatte eine schlechte Presse zu bekommen. Da ist er in den Ruhestand getreten und nach Mexiko zu seinem ehemaligen Boss geflüchtet und hat all den Schmerz und Kummer in einem 4-Monate Dauerrausch ertränkt. Ich habe das Team übernommen, meine Teammitglieder haben das nicht akzeptiert! ‚Du bist nicht Gibbs, mach es nicht so wie er!‘ oder ‚Das hätte Gibbs nie so gemacht, wir machen das nicht!‘. Gleichzeitig habe ich eine UC für die Direktorin übernommen, eine unsanktionierte, auf persönliche Rache ausgerichtete Op. Meine Mitarbeiterinnen haben, wenn überhaupt Dienst nach Vorschrift gemacht. In der Zeit habe ich 18-22 h am Tag gearbeitet, aber unser Aufklärungsrate ist gleich hoch geblieben. Gibbs wurde von einem Teammitglied mit persönlichen Problemen zurückgeholt und 6 Monate nach seinem Rücktritt, sitzt er Montagmorgen auf meinem/vorher seinem Schreibtisch, mein Zeug hat er einfach auf meinen vorherigen Schreibtisch geworfen und ist wieder Teamleader - ich bin zurückgestuft.

"Und er mit den 3 anderen haben es als Hauptaufgabe gesehen mir klar zu machen, dass ich am Ende unseres MCRT Totempfahls stehe. Er hat zu dem Zeitpunkt wahrscheinlich 60 % seines Gedächtnisses wieder und ich vermute nur ganz wenig Erinnerungen an mich. Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt schon in einem AdrenalinHigh mit drohendem Burn-out. Ich wollte unbedingt die UndercoverOP fertig machen. Ich hatte mich in meine Rolle und in meine Ziel verliebt. 10 Monate später „wurde“ ich aufgeflogen, meine Auto fiel einem Bombenattentat zum Opfer und die OP ist im NCIS intern auch aufgeflogen. Dass es sie gab, dass sie nicht sanktioniert war, dass ich sie machte, dass ich mich in mein Ziel verliebt habe,.. Mein Team - die aus ihre Sicht besten Ermittler der Welt - hat 14 Monate lang nicht bemerkt, dass ich eine UC-OP für die Direktorin machte, ich habe ja als Teamleader und Senior Field Agent auch normal weitergearbeitet. Ich hatte ausdrücklichen Befehl Ihnen nichts zu sagen, was absolut normal ist in unseren Kreisen, aber sie waren mir so böse dafür. ‚Ich hätte ihr Vertrauen mißbraucht, sie angelogen, sie hintergangen,…bla bla bla‘ Gibbs war der Schlimmste, aus seiner Sicht war das Hochverrat und persönlicher Betrug - er hat mich seitdem hart bestraft dafür. Dann ist die Direktorin von ihrer Vergangenheit eingeholt worden, einem Auftrag, den sie mit Gibbs gemeinsam hatte und ließ sich ermorden – sie war totkrank. Ich war ihre Leibwache, sie hat mich weggeschickt und bewußt ausgeschaltet. Aber laut Gibbs war Ich schuld, dass sie gestorben ist. Der neue Direktor – seine erste Amtshandlung war das erfolgreichste NCIS-Team aufzulösen – ist noch fragwürdiger als der, die alte, da habe ich gekündigt.“

Schweigen herrschte - jeder versuchte das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Nach drei, vier Minuten wackelte Blaine auf seinem Sitz, wie immer wenn er etwas Wichtiges – fachlich/professionell Wichtiges sagen wollte, wo er nicht sicher war ob das auch angemessen ist. „Sprich!“ sage ich zu ihm. Er grinst scheu und sagt: „Ich vermute, dieser Gibbs leidet unter schwerer PTSD: 2 Bombenexplosionen, Krieg, Coma, Gedächtnisverlust, Verlust der liebsten Menschen, einer Tochter, eines oder 2 Partner, seines Jobs, … und Tony setzte fort „Tod von einem Teammitglied, von 2 langjährigen Kollegen, Fast-Tod durch Ertrinken, Schussverletzungen, 3 Scheidungen, …“

„Okay, siehst Du, dass 3-4 dieser Ereignisse jeden ‚normalen‘ Menschen in den Wahnsinn treiben würden? Er braucht eine gute Traumatherapie und Therapie.“ fasst Blaine bestimmt zusammen. „Ja das sehe ich auch so, aber Gibbs frisst Seelenklempner zum Frühstück - mit Haut und Haaren.“ Blaine lacht auf. „Das glaube ich gerne, aber es muss auch ehemalige Marines, knallharte toughe Marines geben, die heute Traumatherapeuten sind, viele traumaanfällige Berufsgruppen und gerade das Militär haben sich ihre eigenen Spezialisten ausgebildet um für die Patienten glaubwürdiger zu sein oder die entsprechende Sicherheitsfreigabe zu haben.“  

Das stimmt, so hatte es Tony noch nie betrachtet, er springt auf und läuft ‚denkend‘ auf und ab. „Ich überlege, wie ich das einfädle, erstens Gibbs wird das nie freiwillig machen, zweitens einen Therapeuten zu finden, der mit Gibbs Schlitten fährt. mh..mh..mh..mh „Hetty, die kennt sicher jemanden und kann das Ganze auch einfädeln.“ Er geht in ein Nebenzimmer und telefoniert mit ihr. Als er zurückkommt schaut er wie die sprichwörtliche Katze am Sahnetopf aus. Alle lachen als sie ihn sehen. „Das, Leute, ist genial! – Gibbs kann wegen seiner heutigen Aktionen seinen Job verlieren, ich könnte das verhindern, wenn ich die Anzeige zurückziehe, was ich unter der Bedingung, dass er eine Trauma- und Anger-Management-Therapie bei Dr. Martin Westerfield, eh. Marine Gunnery Seargent, in Quantico erfolgreich macht. Das wird gerichtlich vereinbart. Hetty wird den Vorschlag dem SecNav unterbreiten und mit mir verhandeln.“

Colin schaut ihn ernst und fragend an. „Schau, ich weiß, dass Du auf Gibbs sehr wütend bist, aber aus dem was Blaine ausgeführt hat, ist für mich eindeutig erkennbar, dass auch er ein Opfer von unprofessioneller Führung und seiner eigenen Sturheit ist. Wir waren Freunde und ich habe ihn geliebt. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt, den alten Gibbs wieder zum Leben zu bringen, dann sehe ich das als meinen letzten Liebesdienst an ihm – aus freundschaftlicher Wertschätzung und Dankbarkeit, weil ich wirklich viel von ihm gelernt habe. Und er hat mich auch gerettet, damals aus Baltimore, nach dem Betrug meines Partners dort. Danach bin ich ihm nichts mehr schuldig – nicht gefühlsmäßig, nicht professionell. Sollte irgendeinmal wieder Kontakt sein, werden wir sehen was dann entsteht.“


	18. Dynamiken 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wie immer: alle psychologischen Erklärungen von S/D-Beziehungen: freie Erfindung!

Am nächsten Tag (Do) besucht Tony die Boutiquen, die ihm empfohlen wurden. Einer der Verkäufer kommt ihm bekannt vor. Er war der Kinofilmvorführer in _dem Club_. Er verlässt den Laden gleich wieder und setzt sich in ein Cafè. Tony hat bis jetzt vermieden, darüber nachzudenken, was das Wissen, dass so viele seiner neuen Kollegen eine s/D-Beziehung haben, für ihn bedeutet. Er wünschte wirklich er könnte mit jemand Unbedarften, Ausstehenden und doch Eingeweihten darüber reden. Mit Mac? Mit Spenc oder Derek? Da wird ihm bewusst, dass er mit ihnen seit dem Club-Besuch keinerlei Kontakt hatte, über eine Woche, fast 2 Wochen. Normalerweise gab es emails hin und hergeschickt. Oder SMSen. Was bedeutet das? Sie warten offensichtlich auf etwas von ihm. Aber worauf? Nach dem „Outing“ wer aller für ihn gevotet hat, wer aller im Club war, dass Skinner ein guter, alter Freund von Colin ist, dass Dan und Mac es eine Woche länger wussten, hat er auf Undercover Tony geschaltet, zu seiner Maske, die er im NCIS immer getragen hat. Humorvoller, freundlicher, sexy Tony, den Nichts und Niemand berührte.

Er hat Ihnen - Spence und Derek - öfter über sein Liebesleben oder über Gibbs Stunts erzählt, sie haben eigene Erlebnisse berichtet, aber wie in vielen typischen Männerfreundschaften wurden natürlich keine emotionalen Probleme angesprochen. Er hatte ihnen nicht erzählt, dass er mit Gibbs über 3 Jahre eine Beziehung hatte, warum sollten sie von ihren reden? Dan oder Mac waren rein berufliche Bekanntschaften. Mit Skinner und Hotchner war es überhaupt anders, er hatte vorher keinen Kontakt, er wusste wer sie waren, aber sonst?

Was ist jetzt anders, nachdem er weiß, dass sie langjährige Beziehungen zu Männern haben? Nichts, definitiv nichts, außer, dass sie jetzt auch über Partner reden können miteinander. Für Spence und Derek war es schwieriger, weil ihre Partner auch ihre Vorgesetzten waren.

Was ist jetzt anders, nachdem er weiß, dass sie in s/D Beziehung leben? Nach der anfänglichen Überraschung eigentlich auch nichts. Sein Bild von Derek, Spence oder Mac hat sich nicht verändert zu vorher. Er war gerührt, dass sie ihn so herzlich, offen und erfreut in ihre „sub-und Club-Gemeinschaft“ aufgenommen haben.

Skinners Aussage: _‚Ich würde gerne sagen, dass das eine Überraschung ist, Sie hier zu treffen, das wäre aber gelogen. Überraschend ist für mich aber wirklich, dass sie Colin‘s Tony sind, ich habe über die Jahre viel von Ihnen gehört!‘_ fällt ihm wieder ein, das kann nur bedeuten, dass Skinner ahnte, dass Tony submissiv veranlagt ist, weil hätte Derek ihn informiert, hätte er sicher auch erwähnt, dass er mit Colin ist, wenn Skinner und Colin sich solange kennen.

Colin hat es nach 10 Minuten gewusst, von dem was er über Gibbs erzählt hat. Das FBI wollte ihn schon so lange, klar wussten oder ahnten es Skinner und Hotchner.

Egal wie auch immer, er musste mit Spence und Derek darüber reden und sie grillen.

Aber er war der Lösung seiner Frage ‚Was das Wissen mit ihm machte.‘ nicht näher gekommen.

Oder ist es mehr die Frage, was das Wissen, dass er der submissive Partner in der Beziehung mit Colin ist, mit ihnen machte? War Derek jetzt weniger BadAssAgent, Spencer weniger Genius, Mac weniger Wissenschafter und kompetent? War er weniger kompetent als sub mit Colin? Nein, nein!

Mit wem seine Freunde wie Sex haben, ist nicht sein „Problem“. Er war noch nie so zufrieden und glücklich in seinem Leben als in den fast 4 Wochen mit Colin. Und er will sein Leben mit Colin verbringen, egal wo und mit welchem Beruf. Er liebt den Profiling-Job. Er freut sich darauf die Task4ce aufzubauen und zu leiten. Er freut sich auf seine Seminare und Vorlesungen an der Columbus. Er ist froh und dankbar für all seine Freunde neue und alte!

Und übermorgen ist ihr Einstandsfest ins gemeinsame Haus, ins gemeinsame Leben. Sie haben alle Freunde mit +1 eingeladen, sofern sie nicht die Partner in ihrem Freundeskreis waren. Von seiner NCIS-Zeit hat er Ducky, Jimmy und Rick Balboa eingeladen, die würden auch bei Ihnen in den Gästezimmern übernachten. Für sie würde seine Beziehung zu Colin eine Überraschung sein. Alle seine anderen Freunde wussten es schon.

Er hatte von Fornell noch immer nicht den Meetingort für Montag erfahren. Da Fornell nicht auf der Gästeliste stand, ruft Tony ihn an. Fornell weiß den Ort selber noch nicht, werde das aber noch heute klären.

Gut, das alles erledigt, kann er sich seiner letzten Aufgabe widmen. Terminvereinbarung mit der Hausbaufirma für sein Grundstück in Southhampton. Heute oder Morgen wäre ihm das liebste, aber der nächste freie Termin ist erst nächsten Samstag 10:00 idealerweise am Grundstück. Na gut.

Jetzt noch die letzte der empfohlenen Boutiquen besuchen und die ist es, der Berater ist Tony auf Anhieb sympathisch, versteht seine Wünsche, stellt ihm die richtigen Fragen und schnell etwas Geeignetes zusammen – hat eigene Vorschläge, die Tony sehr gut gefallen. Abgehakt.

Zu Hause angelangt, macht er einen schnellen Imbiss für sich, Colin kommt erst morgen von Seattle zurück. Dann legt er sich an seinen Pool um die letzten Sonnenstrahlen zu nutzen bis Blaine anruft und fragt ob er Gesellschaft haben möchte.

Nachdem er sich auf die Liege neben Tony setzt, fragt Blaine: „Wie geht es Dir Tony? Wie verarbeitest Du all diese Änderungen?“ Tony schaut ihn überrascht an. „Du hast zwei neue Jobs in einer neuen Agency und an einer Uni, neuen Wohnort, neue Kollegen, die alten nicht mehr verfügbar, einen neuen Chef, der alte ist nicht ansprechbar, eine neue Beziehung zu einem alten Freund, und wahrscheinlich noch einiges mehr, das ich nicht weiss. Also, wie geht es Dir damit?

Tony lacht auf, „Natürlich fällt Dir das auf! Danke der Nachfrage. Meist geht es mir gut damit und ich freue mich auf das Neue, manchmal habe ich Anfälle von Oh-Gott-das-ist-Alles-nur-ein-Traum! oder Oh-Gott-alles-wird-schiefgehen-das-ist-zuviel-für-mich! oder Oh-Gott-das-wird-nicht-halten!

„Aber die Selbstzweifel, an denen ich normalerweise viel intensiver leide, in denen ich mich früher gewälzt habe, sind wirklich überraschend selten geworden.“ Er schaut jetzt wirklich überrascht drein, als ob es ihm jetzt erst bewusst geworden wäre. „Ich denke, die Beziehung zu Colin bringt sehr viel Stabilität in mein Leben.“ fügt er noch hinzu.

„Ihr beide habt mich von Anfang an beeindruckt, ihr drückt Sexualität so viel stärker aus als ich es /wir es tun? Ich denke oft darüber nach, wieso das so ist.“ „Und zu welchen Schlüssen bist Du bist jetzt gekommen?“ Blaine seufzt und schüttelt seinen Kopf, dass seine Locken nur so hüpfen. „Zu gar keinen, ich habe einige Unterschiede rausgearbeitet, ich kenne Euch ja nicht wirklich gut.“ Auf Tony’s fragenden Blick setzt er fort: „Seb und ich sind von Anfang an homosexuell, wir sind Out seit der Highschool und haben unsere Erfahrungen mit homophoben Kollegen, Lehrern, Eltern und Umgebung. Bei uns wissen alle - privat wie beruflich, die Seb oder mich kennen, dass wir zusammenleben.

Ihr beide seid bisexuell, ich nehme an nicht „out“ und trotzdem habt ihr viel weniger Hemmungen Eure Sexualität offen zu zeigen. Die Luft knistert oft rund um Euch, auch wie Matt Dich begrüßt hat. Das war unglaublich heiß und Matt ist 100% hetero.“ Blaine seufzt wieder.

„Ich weiß die Antwort auch nicht. Vieleicht liegt es daran, dass wir alle einen unglaublich intensiven Sex-Drive haben, im College hatten wir 6 einen wirklich guten-schlechten Ruf. Wir hatten jede Woche als Basketball/Baseball/Football-„Stars“ eine andere Freundin. Die Mädchen und Frauen haben sich uns „an den Hals geworfen“. Colin und ich, wir flirten gerne – wir flirten mit jedem, Mann, Frau, jung, alt – das ist einfach Spaß, Freude und macht das Leben vieler Menschen ein bisschen leichter. Im College hatten wir eine Wette laufen, dass wir jeden – Mann oder Frau – zu ihrem besten, intensivsten, härtesten Orgasmus bringen können und ihn/sie sexuell „abhängig“ machen können von uns. Das alles hatte nichts mit Beziehungen zu tun, die haben wir gemieden wo es nur ging. Wir wollten einfach eine gute Zeit haben und Sex gehörte für uns definitiv dazu. Mit Matt hatten wir eine wochenlang andauernde Diskussion, ob ein Kuss zwischen zwei Männern genauso erotisch sein kann wie zwischen zwei Frauen oder Mann und Frau. Irgendwann war mir das dann zu langweilig und ich habe ihm angedroht ihn solange zu küssen bis er in seinen Hosen kommt. Die Antwort kannst Du Dir vorstellen, Wetten wurden abgeschlossen, der Rest ist Geschichte.“ Tony lachte herzlich bei der Erinnerung. „Colin und ich hatten öfter Sex miteinander, weil wir beide miteinander viel mehr loslassen, uns gehen lassen konnten. Ich habe damals mit keinem anderen Mann Sex gehabt, geflirtet ja, aber mehr hat mich nicht interessiert. Und ich hatte immer auch Sex mit Frauen. Bei der Polizei dann – war das gefährlich, die sind die homophobsten Typen, die Du Dir vorstellen kannst, noch vor dem Militär und vor den Feds. Bei der Polizei war homo sein gleichbedeutend mit tot sein. Dann beim NCIS bin ich mit wirklich brutalen und bestialischen Verbrechen konfrontiert worden. Da reichte Sex mit einer Frau nicht aus um mich die Bilder vergessen zu lassen. Ich bin 200 km weit in einen Club gefahren um einen Mann zu fucken oder mich fucken zu lassen.“

Er schaut sehr dunkel, als er sich an diese Zeit erinnert. „Dann hat sich aufbauend auf einer Freundschaft und viel Vertrauen nach einem furchtbaren Fall, der mich Jahre in meinen Albträumen verfolgt hat, die Beziehung zu Gibbs entwickelt. Niemand hat von uns gewußt, das erschien uns beiden in dem Polizei- und Militärumfeld zu gefährlich, obwohl der NCIS eine zivile Einrichtung ist. Wir waren beide Workaholics, waren 24/7 in Bereitschaft und ich hatte als „Tarnung“ Dates mit Frauen, flirtete noch offensichtlicher. Wir waren mehr friends mit benefits und auch nicht ausgesprochenerweise exklusiv. Nicht einmal unsere unmittelbarsten Arbeitskollegen haben etwas geahnt. Wir wollten beide kein happily ever after.“ Er überlegte. „So offen und ungehemmt, wie Colin und ich in Eurer Gegenwart sind, sind wir im beruflichen Zusammenhang nie. Du wirst das übermorgen erleben, obwohl da alle wissen, dass wir zusammen sind. Wenn Du mich an meinem Arbeitsplatz erlebst kommst Du wahrscheinlich gar nicht auf die Idee, dass ich mit einem Mann zusammen bin.“

Blaine hörte ihm fasziniert zu und überlegte dann lange. „Ich denke es hat damit zu tun, dass sowohl Seb als auch ich von Anfang an eindeutig homosexuell waren, wir statt Freude, Freiheit und Spass viel Ablehnung und Gay-Bashing erlebt haben. Seb war mit 13 out und ich mit 14. Das wurde weder in unseren Familien noch in der Schule positiv aufgenommen. Erst in Dalton einer all-boy-highschool wurden wir einfach akzeptiert. Dort zählte nur Deine Leistung und Dein Beitrag für die Gemeinschaft. Im College hatten wir auch ein zwei wirklich böse Erlebnisse von Homophobie, aber seitdem ist es okay.“

„Und Du hast Dich nie für Mädchen oder Frauen interessiert?“ Blaine lachte und schüttelt nein.

„Ich weiß eigentlich auch nicht ob ich mich als bisexuell bezeichnen würde,“ sagt Tony weiter, vorsichtig überlegend, wie weit er Blaine „einweihen“ sollte. „Ich finde viele Frauen-“Typen“ sexuell anregend aber nur einen Männertyp.“ Nach einer Pause fragt Blaine. „Sehr maskulin, dominant und fordernd?“ Tony reißt die Augen auf und schaut Blaine leicht verlegen aber fragend an. „Ich habe es von Anfang an vermutet – nur so ein Gefühl. Aber als ich gestern Gibbs kurz erlebt habe, bevor ihr hineingegangen seid, und was Du über ihn erzählt hast, ist es ziemlich klar.“

„Was ist klar?“

„Dass Du eine Power-Exchange-Beziehung bevorzugst, um einen Ausgleich für den Druck/Stress zu erleben und sexuell alles geben kannst bzw. loslassen kannst. Ich kenne einige, die ähnlich empfinden. In der therapeutischen Forschung geht man davon aus, dass dies ein Ausdruck eines gesellschaftlichen – andere sagen spirituellen – Wandels ist, den wir erleben. Die sexuellen Labels ändern sich von hetero- und homosexuell als genderbezogenen „Zielgruppen“ zu persönlichkeits-bezogenen. Gender ist weniger wichtig als die Dynamik zwischen zwei Menschen. Und viele Forscher gehen auch davon aus, dass die extrem wachsenden Potenzprobleme damit zusammen-hängen. Dass Menschen, die als gendersexuell sozialisiert wurden aber eher persönlichkeitssexuell veranlagt sind, diesen Umstand nicht erkennen, akzeptieren oder umsetzen können. Die sexuelle Unzufriedenheit ist in den letzten 30 Jahren extrem gestiegen –extrem! Eine sexuelle Fantasie von 30% der Vanille-Menschen ist eine Vergewaltigung, die zu einem extrem befriedigenden Orgasmus führt! Gibt es einen stärkeren Power-Exchange-Vorgang als eine Vergewaltigung?“ Tony muss das erst verarbeiten, das war ja wirklich extrem interessant.

„Ein weiteres Problem ist, dass unsere Vorbilder von Dominant/submissiv stark von den alten Mann/Frau-Rollenbildern geprägt sind. Weil Frauen so schwach, dumm, unüberlegt … sind, mußten sie von ihren Männern beherrscht werden. Und dass nicht differenziert wird: Einmal submissiv = immer und überall submissiv = auch in den nichtsexuellen Beziehungsbereichen submissiv.“

„Danke, Blaine, Du hast jetzt einige große Fragen für mich beantwortet. Ich bin Dir wirklich dankbar!“ Blaine schaut ihn jetzt fragend an.

“Deine Annahme stimmt, dass Colin und ich in einer Power-Exchange-Beziehung, rein sexuell gesehen, leben und das gemeinsam erforschen. Damit habe ich überhaupt kein Problem, mein Sexleben und sonstiges Leben war noch nie so erfüllt und befriedigend wie mit Colin. Jetzt habe ich vor zwei Wochen entdeckt, dass einige Freunde und neue Kollegen schon lange in ähnlichen Beziehungen leben, miteinander leben, drei Paare. Und ich habe nie das leiseste davon mitgekriegt oder geahnt – NICHTS!! Und da ich meine eigene Identität als submissiver Teil einer PE-Beziehung erst klären und definieren muss, hatte ich echt ein Problem damit, dass sie wissen, dass ich ein sub bin! Deine Ausführungen vorhin haben mir aber klar gemacht, woher mein Unbehagen, meine Unsicherheit stammen. Aus diesen unbewussten und unreflektierten Vorbildern der alten Mann/Frau-Beziehungen, die ich in mir habe! Verdammt!“

„Und ist Dein Unbehagen oder Deine Unsicherheit jetzt immer noch gleich groß, wenn Du an Deine Kollegen denkst?“ Tony denkt an einige Szenarien, die ihn vorher immer beunruhigt oder beschämt haben. „Nein, gar nicht! Whoah! Blaine-Magie! Sag willst Du nicht bei uns als Team-Psychologe arbeiten? Ich hätte eine 20h-Anstellung anzubieten und überlege schon die ganze Zeit, wie ich Dich ansprechen könnte.“

„Das kommt darauf an, wenn es verpflichtende Sitzungen sind, zu denen keiner will, dann eher nicht.“ „Ich denke, am Anfang sind sicher einige dabei, die man verpflichten muss, aber Du wirst sicher nach kurzer Zeit akzeptiert. Du kannst es ja ausprobieren und wenn es Dir nicht gefällt, hast Du halt dann keine Zeit mehr.“ Blaine lachte über Tony’s pragmatischen Ansatz. „Ich überleg mir das noch.“

„Magst Du ein Glas Wien, wo ist eigentlich Seb?“ „Ja gerne und der müsste jeden Augenblick nach Hause kommen.“ „Wohnt ihr jetzt hier im Haus?“ „Ganz im Vertrauen zwischen Dir und mir: Wir wollen eine Familie gründen, d.h. mit Leihmutter Kinder bekommen und dann hier im Haus leben und richten uns jetzt schon mal ein und überlegen Umbauten oder Ausbauten…“ „Whoah, herzlichen Glückwunsch, das sind ja Neuigkeiten, ich bin echt beeindruckt. Darauf wäre ich überhaupt nicht gekommen. Entweder mit Ehefrau, Freundin oder gar nicht war mein Bild bis jetzt!“

„Willst Du Kinder haben?“ „Ich habe keine Ahnung, ich glaub schon aber ich habe nie ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht. Blaine, ich habe in der einen Stunde mit Dir mehr über mich gelernt als in 15 Jahren psychologischer Beratung! Danke ich bin wirklich dankbar, dass ihr mich in euren Freundeskreis so offen aufgenommen habt. Ich erlebe das als eine besonderes Geschenk!“ Da pfeift Sebastian sein Angekommen sein. „Mein Macho ist da!“ grinst Blaine und pfeift zurück.

Sebastian kommt auch auf ein Glas Wein rüber und Tony erzählt von seinen Hausbauplänen für Southhampton. Sebastian fragt ihn ob sie vorhaben Teile des Grundstücks zu verkaufen, weil es ja 4 mal so groß wie die anderen Grundstücke dort sei. „Es sind auch 4 Grundstücke, warum? Habt ihr Interesse? Sebastian nickt „Ja ich schaue schon längere Zeit, wir wollen gerne in der Nähe von Hunter bleiben, die Duvalls haben das Anwesen 5 oder 6 Häuser weiter in die andere Richtung gekauft und richten es als Familienwochenenddomizil her, ähnlich wie die Claringtons. Blaine, hast Du Tony von unseren Familienplänen erzählt? Gut“, sagt er als Blaine nickt „und wenn alle anderen jetzt auch Kinder oder weitere Kinder bekommen, dann wird es eng.“ Tony nickt verständnisvoll. „Ich muss mir das überlegen, grundsätzlich spricht überhaupt nichts dagegen. Ich habe überraschenderweise so viel geerbt, ich weiß eh nicht, was ich mit all dem Zeug soll. Lass mich das mit Colin besprechen, wenn er morgen kommt.“

Tony erzählt ihnen die Geschichte seines Erbes, die ähnlich und doch diametral anders ist als Seb‘s Erbgeschichte. Beide von den Großeltern, die Eltern übergehend und doch aus so ganz anderen Gründen. Bei Tony aus Angst dass er wie sein Vater alles verprasst und bei Seb aus Angst, dass er nichts bekommt von den homophoben Eltern. Blaine bittet Tony dann für sie Klavier zu spielen.

[Top 10 Piano Songs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pegfLJBIPLk) 

Dann spielt Blaine noch einige seiner Kompositionen mit Tony’s Konzertgitarre:

[Darren Criss Human Original Songs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGP4PUgQjJE&list=PLW1HRtYEgMFmKiVXcEoZhpRfAXEiIocuI) ,

Am Freitag bekommt er endlich den Ort für das Treffen und Colin kommt etwas früher als erwartet nach Hause und merkt sofort, dass sich in Tony gravierende Änderungen vollzogen haben. Tony lächelt nur auf seine Fragen. Am Abend überrascht er Colin in der Dusche mit einer „Sexattacke“ in dem er auf seine Knie sinkt und Colin leersaugt nachdem er ihn 30 Minuten an der Kippe zum Orgasmus gehalten hat. Colin läßt sich von Tony weiter verwöhnen mit Champagner am Bett, Erdbeeren, deren Saft am besten von Lippen geleckt schmeckt und einer Schoko-Ingwers Körperpaste, die ihr Aroma erst auf Penis, Hoden und Anus entwickelt. Colin ist selber streichfähig nach Tony’s Zärtlichkeiten.

Am Samstag nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück reist der Partyservice an um alles vorzubereiten und sie ziehen sich auf die Terrasse vor Colin’s Büro zurück. Er erzählt von Sebastians Anfrage wegen des Grundstücks und ihres Familiengründungswunsches. Colin will jetzt endlich wissen, was Tony’s sanfte und ruhige Ausstrahlung bewirkt hat. Also erzählt ihm Tony von seinem Gespräch mit Blaine. Colin ist auch beeindruckt davon. Er ist glücklich von Tony’s neu gewonnener Sicherheit als sub und seine Domigkeit wird davon sehr angeregt. Er küsst Tony so intensiv, dass er sofort hart ist, Colin ist sehr erfreut: “Nimm deine Schwanz raus und mit einer Hand streichst Du langsam auf und ab und mit der anderen Handfläche reibst du Kreise über die Spitze!“ Tony’s Pupillen weiten sich vor Erregung. „Langsamer.. und schaut Tony dabei lustvoll zu, streichelt die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel, seinen Bauch und reibt fest über die Brustwarzen. Küsst ihn, saugt hinter seinem Ohr, zieht ihn an den Haaren um besseren Zugang zum Hals und Nacken zu bekommen. „Langsamer!“ Tony zittert am ganz Körper und stöhnt frustriert auf, „Jetzt wechsle die Hände!“ „Bitte Colin lass mich kommen, oh Gott, ich schaffe das nicht mehr … bitte, oh Gott… „ Colin zieht ihn fest an den Haaren und sagt „Ich zähl von 20 runter und dann kannst Du kommen!“ und beginnt seine Hoden zu streicheln. Tony zittert jetzt wirklich stark. Colin kniet sich vor ihm hin, schiebt seine Knie weiter auseinander und streichelt die Hoden fester. Dann schaut er Tony in die Augen: „ 20 - Du …. bist…. mein ….sub! 19 - Du …. bist…. mein ….sub! ……… 1 - Du …. bist…. mein ….sub! Komm nur für mich!“ Und öffnet weit seinen Mund um Tony’s Samen aufzufangen. Der Orgasmus erschüttert Tony stark. Er schreit leise und stöhnt wie unter Schmerzen. Als Tony wieder halbwegs normal atmen kann und seine Nerven, sein Körper wieder seinen Wünschen gehorcht, sinkt er zu Colin auf den Boden auf seine Knie umschließt mit beiden Händen Colins bekleideten Schwanz, drückt leicht und küsst Colin. Mit rauer, zitternder Stimme und einer tiefen Klarheit und Sicherheit flüstert er: „Ich …bin … Dein … sub …… und …… Du … bist …mein …Dom!“ und damit setzt er sich anmutig auf seine Fersen und beugt seinen Kopf graziös in eine berührend demütige Position. Colin kommt … hart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> die nächsten und letzten drei Kapitel sind sehr kurz. fyi lg swi


	19. die Party

Die Gastgeber stehen im Wohnbereich gleich nach der Eingangshalle mit offener Haustür und nehmen die Gäste in Empfang Ducky und Jimmy reisen gemeinsam an ohne +1. Ducky schaut einen Augenblick überrascht als Tony Colin vorstellt, fängt sich aber schnell und lächelt Colin herzlich zu. Jimmy andererseits, Jimmy der im NCIS immer schüchtern, stotternd, unsicher wirkt, schaut Colin lange und hart prüfend in die Augen: „Ich hoffe Sie wissen welchen Schatz sie in Tony haben. Sollten sie ihm wehtun, kenne ich viele Wege, sie auf einen meiner Tische zu bekommen.“ „Jimmy!“ zischt Tony, der schaut Colin nur sehr ernst in die Augen, „Ich meine das genauso!“ und schaut dann Tony wieder mit seinem gewohnt lieben, lustigen Blick an. „Sei glücklich Tony, der Typ ist scharf.“ flüstert er ihn ins Ohr. Beide lachen schmutzig. Von seiner anfänglichen Überraschung hat sich Colin schnell erholt und erkennt die tiefe Zuneigung und Freundschaft, die dieser Jimmy für Tony empfindet. ‚Er will ihn beschützen, wie süß!‘ Dann kommen Steven Myers und Jax Winters mit ihren Ehefrauen, beide „typische“ Cop-Frauen, hübsch, ein bisschen rundlich und herzlich. Mit leicht sarkastischem Humor – anders kann man die horrenden Arbeitszeiten bei NYPD nicht überleben. Ann Myers umarmt Tony und fragt: „Wieso hast Du als Cop in diesem Rattenloch gehaust, wenn Du einen solchen Palast hast. Von der Miete allein hättest Du in einer 3 Schlaf-Zimmer-Wohnung leben können, Anthony!“ „Liebe Ann, ich wußte damals nichts von diesem Erbe, ich habe es erst viel später bekommen. Lange Geschichte, ich erzähl sie Dir ein anderes Mal, Frau Captain!“ „Gut, Du kommst zum Essen und wir checken Deinen ‚ _Partner_ ‘.“ „Ann, kein Grund gleich auf Protektiv-Mutter-Bär-Modus zu schalten! Colin und ich waren schon im College befreundet.“ „Gut, nur ändert das nichts, gar nichts!“ Colin wurde von allen außer Jax sehr kritisch und prüfend begrüßt.

Als nächste kamen Spence und Derek mit ihren +1 Skinner und Hotch. Tony begrüßte und bro-umarmte sie wie immer, er begrüßte Skinner als seinen Chef und Hotch als einen SSA-Kollegen –theoretisch hatte er denselben Rang wie Hotch – ehrlich und freundschaftlich bzw. kollegial. Skinner schaute ihn kurz prüfend an und überreichte ihm dann eine Box mit edlen Weinen. „Ich habe gehört Sie können einen edlen Tropfen genießen!“ Tony schaute kurz auf die Etiketten „Whoah! Das ist wirklich etwas sehr Feines, herzlichen Dank!“ Dann kamen die Blainers mit Steven und Matt und jede Menge Ehefrauen, Tony und Colin versanken in Wolken von Seide und Parfüm.

Am Ende lachten Blaine und Sebastian mit ihnen, als Colin ironisch meinte: “Und ihr habt euch das gleich von Anfang an erspart!“

Mit Rick Balboa und seiner Frau trafen auch Mac und Don ein. Auch ihnen fiel die Veränderung in Tony auf, dass er ihnen wieder wie „Vorher“ begegnete. Als Rick realisierte, dass Colin Tony’s Partner-Partner war wurde sein sonst so freundlich sanfter Blick hart und sehr prüfend. Er sagte nichts zu Colin, aber der Blick war eindeutig. „Deine NCIS-Kollegen und PD-Kollegen sind ja alle sehr beschützerisch unterwegs und haben keine Hemmungen mich herauszufordern. Da hast Du Dir über die Jahre einige versteckte Doms an Land gezogen.“ „Ich realisiere das auch erst jetzt!“

Dann kam noch Colin’s langjährige Assistentin und Büroleiterin Linette DuPont und ein wirklich sehr alter Chinese, Colins Piercing-Lehrer mit seiner Frau. Die beiden wurden von vielen herzlich begrüßt - von den Club-Mitgliedern und Matt, Steven und Hunter. ‚Aha!‘

Der Abend lief wirklich gut mit vielen Gesprächen, guten Snacks und Getränken. Dann brachten die Blainers eine Überraschung und sangen Ihnen ein acapella „Ständchen“:

[the warblers Live While We're Young](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmFUaxZadI8)

[the warblers Glad You Came](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRzJrT43sDg)

[the warblers Raise Your Glass](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2aCRgOZSd-g)

Danach führten Blaine und Sebastian ein lustiges „Gespräch“ über all die Dinge, die sie über Tony und Colin erfahren haben, bevor sie diese persönlich kennengelernt haben. Sebastians fan-girly Bewunderung für Footballstar Tony DiNozzo machte den Abschluss und alle mussten über Sebastians kindlichen Ausdruck lachen – so süß!

Da läutete die Hausglocke. „Ah unsere letzter Gast, das passt jetzt wirklich bestens, bitte bleibt alle stehen/sitzen wo ihr seid, das hängt direkt mit Sebastians Erzählung zusammen.“ Und er führte den letzten Gast mit Begleiterin auf die Terrasse. „Herzlich willkommen Dr. Brad Pitt, Wolverine und mein Lebensretter!“ Der Aufschrei war groß – Brad kannte fast jeder hier, nur aus verschiedenen Perspektiven. Die einen als den, der Tonys Sportkarriere beendete – die anderen als den, der Tony die Pest besiegen half. „Gott, DiNozzo, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass hier so viele Buckeyes sind hätte ich mir Verstärkung mit gebracht.“ Da outeten sich Hotch, Don und Mac als Wolverine-Fans. Und die gegenseitigen Beleidigung begannen.


	20. Task4ce

## Task4ce

Am 3. Juli traf er um 9:00 im neuen Metro4PD-HQ ein und wurde von Fornell empfangen. „Du schaust ja extrem erholt und entspannt aus, DiNozzo. Wie nach einer Verjüngungskur!“ „Danke, Fornell, mir geht es auch wirklich gut!“ „Wie geht es Dir? „Auch gut, das von Gibbs hast Du gehört? Ihm tun die Einheiten bei Dr.Westerfield wirklich gut. Er hat sich sogar bei mir entschuldigt. Man glaubt es nicht – es geschehen doch noch Zeichen und Wunder. Ich denke, dass unsere Freundschaft rettbar ist.“ Tony freut sich darüber und grinst. „Dein neuer Boss ist eine Frau, hoffentlich hast Du damit kein Problem?“ auf Shepard anspielend. Tony schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich hatte damit grundsätzlich nie Probleme. Ich möchte einen kompetenten und vertrauenswürdigen Chef, der hinter seinen Leuten steht. Welches Geschlecht, Rasse, Augenfarbe oder sexuelle Vorlieben er oder sie hat ist mir absolut gleich!“ sagt er sehr ernst.

„Gut zu wissen, Agent DiNozzo! Ich freue mich wirklich sehr, dass Sie diesen Job angenommen haben. Ich bin Chief Natasha Henley.“ eine sehr große, dunkelhäutige Frau in den späten 40ern streckt ihm ihre Hand hin und betrachtet ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick. Er versucht gar nicht den berühmten DiNozzo-Charme auszupacken. Er ergreift ihre Hand und antwortet: „Sehr angenehm, Chief. Ich freue mich auch auf diese Aufgabe.“ Sie begleitet Tony und Fornell zum Arbeitsbereich des Profilerteams. „Hier ist ihr Team untergebracht. Sie sind der Leitende SSA – als Leihgabe des FBI an Metro4PD und direkt mir unterstellt, etwas ranghöher als unsere Captains, die die diversen Abteilungen leiten. Wir haben 4 MCRTs, deren LeiterInnen auch um ihre Beratung angefragt haben. Sie wollten kein eigenes Büro – hier ist der Teamarbeitsbereich mit 5 Schreibtischen und dem Kommunikationsbereich für die Gespräche mit den Exekutivteams, -beamten vorort. Dort sind drei Besprechungsräume und ein Technikraum.“ Dann klopft sie auf einen Stapel von mindestens 20 Personalakten. „Das sind die Akten der Officers, Dect., und Agenten, die sich für den Job in ihrem Team beworben haben. Wir haben all ihre Kriterien angewendet – das ist von rund 2000 Bewerbungen übergeblieben. Viel Glück bei der Auswahl. Ich hätte echt ein Problem damit, die sind alle supergut!“ „Das wird dann mein erster Fall als Profiler der Metro4PD.“ sagt Tony lächelnd. Tobias und Chief lachten und nickten.

Tony wurde dann noch sein Dienstausweis und seit Zugangscodes zum EDV-System überreicht und diverse Technik –Handy, tablet, Laptop. „Und wie fühlt es sich an keine Waffe mehr zu tragen?“ fragt ihn Fornell beim Rausgehen. „Weiss ich noch nicht genau. Ich hab mein Gürtelmesser, und 1 Monat Training keine Waffe zu tragen. Ich werde sehen wie es mir geht, wenn ich von bewaffneten Polizisten und Agenten umgeben bin.“ Tobias nickt – verständlich. „Ich habe mich angeboten Dein organisatorischer Verbindungsmann zum FBI zu sein. Wenn Du auch damit einverstanden bist, wenn Du Fragen hast oder etwas brauchst,… melde Dich. Ich würde gerne den Kontakt halten zu Dir, Tony.“ Tony lacht ihn herzlich an. „Wirklich gerne Tobias, Danke.“

Bei der Dienstbesprechung der Führungscrew trifft er Steven Myers als Capt. der Mordkommission, der ihn den anderen Captains vorstellt. Sie kennen Tony vom Hörensagen und freuen sich ihn in ihrer Runde zu haben. Als die Chief ihn mit Prof. anredet, wappnet sich Tony innerlich für die erwarteten Seitenhiebe auf Akademiker. Die bleiben aus – keinerlei Feindseligkeit nur Akzeptanz und leichte Bewunderung. Das erleichtert und entspannt Tony unglaublich und schön langsam kommt sein Humor und auch sein tiefes Wissen zum Vorschein, oder besser gesagt er lässt sie zum Vorschein kommen.

Ein Captain erzählt von Roy Chapard einem Informanten, der sie bei der Aufklärung der Taschendiebstähle sehr unterstützt hat. Tony lacht auf als er den Namen hört und schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich nehme an, dass es mehrere Clans gibt in dem Segment?“ Chief und der Capt. nicken. „und dass die Festnahmen alle Clans bis auf einen oder zwei betrafen. Der Capt. nickt wieder. „Nun dann ist ihr Roy Chapard der Kopf des Clans ohne Festnahmen. Chapard oder französisch Chapardeur heißt Taschendieb und Roy König. Roy Chapard bedeutet König der Taschendiebe.“

„WTF, das gibt es doch gar nicht. So ein Scheisser! Danke DiNozzo, das war jetzt wirklich hilfreich. Gut, dass Sie Genie bei uns dabei sind.“ Alleine dass der Capt. ihn nur mit dem Nachnamen ansprach und nicht als Agent oder Professor, bedeutete, dass er als Gleicher akzeptiert wurde. Die Worte waren nur der Punkt am i. Tony fühlte mit jeder Minute in dem Team von Kollegen, dass seine Entscheidung den NCIS zu verlassen richtig war und er an _seinem_ Platz angekommen war. Er war zutiefst dankbar.

Sein neues Team auszuwählen, war sehr schwer. Fixstarter war Don Flack. Er machte sich für die anderen Bewerber wirklich sein Profiling-Blatt, achtete aber nicht auf Übereinstimmungen, sondern auf Unterschiede und wählte dann die Leute aus, die miteinander die meisten Unterschiede hatten und damit verschieden Erfahrungshintergründe und Fähigkeiten ins Team einbringen konnten. Er verstand die Chief, er verzichtete nur ungern auf die anderen Bewerber.

Diese Entscheidung wurde ihm aber abgenommen. Das neue Programm, dass die Datenbanken aller LEO-Agenturen nach Serien-Verbrechen analysierte kam zum Einsatz und „spuckte“ soviele Treffer aus, dass ihnen übel wurde. 20 Treffer wurden von erfahrenen Ermittlern händisch überprüft. Die Angaben wurden bestätigt. Der Innenminister bewilligte die Personalerhöhung auf 10 Profiler für Metro4PD und drei mobile 4 Personen-Teams wie das BAU für den Rest der USA.

Tony „durfte“ alle einschulen. Das machte er wirklich gerne. Die Ausbildung der Undercover-Agenten musste er abgeben. Sein Kinoprojekt auch. Dafür hielt er alle 6 Wochen eine Kino-Vorführung mit anschließender Diskussion im Club. Die wurden zu kulturellen Highlights. Colin und Skinner strahlten mit stolzgeschwellter Brust über Tony’s Brillanz und Leidenschaft.


	21. Southhampton

Tony und Colin redeten bei der Hausplanung, angeregt durch Blaines und Sebastians Kinderwunsch auch über ihre Vorstellungen bezüglich Familie. Beide haben das so noch nie überlegt sind sich aber schlussendlich einig „eher“ Kinder haben zu wollen – miteinander. Tony verkauft Blaine das Grundstück gleich neben Hunters. Daneben planen sie 4 Ferienapartments, die sie an Freunde vermieten wollen Skinner, Hotch sogar Mac haben Interesse angemeldet. Dann bleibt eine Parzelle frei und auf dem letzten und auch größten lassen sie ihr Haus bauen. Mit 3 Kinderzimmern und einem großen Kinder-Spielzimmer und einem kleinerem schalldichten Playroom/Schlafzimmer für sich. Ein große Wohnküche und eine Riesenterrasse sind auf Ebenen darunter dem steilen Gelände angepasst. Holzwürfelbauweise hat den Vorteil, dass sie indoor gebaut wird und außen nur auf das vorbereitete Fundament bzw. in Stützpfeiler gesteckt und befestigt wird. Zu Thanksgiving ist ihr Haus fertig und sie weihten es würdig ein. Mit der 48 h – Submission und dem anschließenden Brustwarzen-Piercing.

Sie kamen am Abend kurz vor Sonnenuntergang an, trugen alle Einkäufe und Taschen hinein. Kaum schloss sich die Eingangstür hinter ihnen, musste sich Tony nackt ausziehen und bekam einen Vibrator hineingesteckt, der auf kleinster Stufe brummte. Danach räumten sie ihre Einkäufe ein und Taschen im Schlafzimmer aus. „Knie Dich auf den Küchentisch! Beine breit, breiter! Und jetzt befriedige Dich selbst .. . ganz langsam … noch langsamer … gut!“ Colin saß vor ihm auf einem Sessel und beobachte mit lustgeblähten Pupillen wie Tony seinen eigenen Schwanz pumpte. Er wusste, dass Tony seit ihrer Abfahrt vor 3 Stunden steif war. Vor Vorfreude und durch die fantasievollen Bilder von alle den Aktivitäten, die Colin mit Tony dieses Wochenende vorhatte.

„Langsamer!“ Tony stöhnte auf. Sein Schwanz pochte vor Erregung, seine Hoden waren am Platzen! Seine Hände zitterten wegen der Anstrengung seinen Orgasmus zurückzuhalten. „Stopp! Jetzt halte Deinen Schwanz nur fest. Du machst das so gut, beautiful, so gut!“ Colin war aufgestanden und streichelte seinen Rücken. Der Vibrator brummte auf der nächsten Stufe. Tony wand sich und stöhnt, zitterte und wimmerte. Colin saugte sich an seine Brustwarzen fest und biss und saugte. Als es fast unerträglich schmerzvoll war, kam die zweite dran. „Weiterwichsen, aber ganz langsam!“ Tony schrie und jaulte vor Schmerz und Lust auf. Und fiel dann in seinen sub-Raum – Gott welche Erlösung, in diesem Grau konnte er alles aushalten, dachte er.

Colin führte ihn zu ihrem Playroom und legte ihn auf den großen, gepolsterten Tisch. Er fesselte die Arme übern Kopf und die Beine eng aneinander gedrückt. Erst massierte er Tony dann strich er Schokolade- und Erdbeercreme auf Penis und Brustwarzen und schleckte alles ab, leckte und saugte und schleckte und biss - eine obergeile Agonie. Die Fesseln wurde gelöst und er wurde wieder massiert. Tony schnurrte vor Wollust. Dann stellte Colin ihn an die Wand und fuckte ihn wild und hart und lang. Und kam ausgiebig. Und stopfte sofort eine Plug in Tonys Anus. „Damit Du mich immer in dir hast.“ Tony grinste nur.

Kurz danach legten sie sich in ihr neues Bett, größer und breiter und für viele Zwecke adaptiert. Colin drapierte Tony seitlich neben sich, dass er mit einer Hand guten Zugang zur Plug hatte und in der anderen ein Buch halten konnte. Es dauert fast 45 Minuten bis Tonys Schwanz nur noch halb hart war und Colin ihm wieder das enge Netz über Hoden und Schwanz spannte und den superengen und vibrierenden Cockring umschnallte. Dann arbeitete er Tony’s Schwanz wieder auf superhart und tropfend hoch. „Gut, das wird bis morgen halten. Weck mich auf mein wunderschöner geiler sub, wenn Du etwas brauchst!“ und küsste ihn lange und ausgiebig. Als Tony am nächsten Morgen erwachte, spürte er Colins Schwanz in sich und eine spitze konstante Reizung seiner Prostata, er stöhnt auf. Colin stieß einige Male ganz hart und heftig in ihn hinein, bis Tony vor Leidenschaft aufschrie, danach kamen die Stöße langsam und hinausgezogen aber nicht weniger erregend und kräftig. Er fiel wieder tiefer in seinen subraum und blieb dort. Nach langer Zeit kam Colin und steckte Tony wieder eine Plug in den Anus und spielte noch einige Zeit damit.

Nach dem ausgiebigen Frühstück, dass Colin an ihn „verfütterte“ machten sie einen langen Spaziergang am Meer entlang. Tonys steifer Schwanz war deutlich sichtbar und wurde von Colin auch immer wieder auf Steifheit überprüft. „Ich bin so stolz auf Dich, Tony und so dankbar, dass es Dich in meinem Leben gibt, dass ich Dich lieben darf und Du mich wieder liebst. So glücklich wie die letzten Monate war ich glaube ich noch nie in meinem Leben. Ich habe mir nie vorstellen können, dass es soviel Glück und Freude und Zufriedenheit überhaupt geben kann.“ Er umarmte Tony und küsste ihn zärtlich. Sie waren beide zu Tränen gerührt. „Und ich freue mich schon unbändig darauf, Deine und meine Kinder um uns zu haben, sie aufwachsen zu sehen, ihnen alles wichtige beizubringen, mit ihnen zu spielen und Sport zu betreiben, zu lernen und zu lachen. Ich stell mir vor, sie werden genauso schön und klug und großherzig wie Du, so stark und offen. Ich liebe Dich so sehr, mein Tony!“ „Ich liebe Dich, Colin, wie ich noch nie jemanden geliebt habe, manchmal glaube ich vor Glück zerspringen zu müssen.“

Zurück im Haus wärmten sie sich vor der Feuerstelle wieder auf. Colin streichelte Tony’s Schwanz liebevoll und langsam. Tony stöhnte ohne Unterbrechung. Dann fuckte Colin ihn hart und schnell. Tony döste den ganzen Abend vor sich hin neben Colin kniend und seinen Schwanz immer in seinem Mund. Manchmal fuckte Colin tief in seinen Hals hinein, meiste Zeit ließ er ihn einfach saugen und lecken. Danach ging sie wieder schlafen, nach dem Gute Nacht Fuck und mit dem großen Dildo in Tony‘s Arsch. (natürlich mit dem sich stündlich aktivierenden Cockring)

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er als Colin ihn über seine Schoss zog und langsam mit dem Dildo spielte, rauszog, rein schob, ruckelte und schraubte. Dann klopfte er Tonys Arsch auf dunkelrot und spielte wieder mit dem Dildo aber diesmal schnell und hart hineinstossend. Tony schrie und flehte, aber Colin spielte einfach weiter. Und Tony fiel noch tiefer in seine Grauzonen.

Im Bad wurde Tony ausgiebig gereinigt, er durfte seinen Schwanz nicht einmal beim Pissen angreifen. Wieder wurde er liebevoll gefüttert und geküsst und besaugt. Nach dem Spaziergang führte Colin ihn in den Playroom. Er musste sich auf den … Tisch knien und nach vorne lehnen, Colin arbeitete einen großen Vibrator mit dicken Noppen und einem Saugnapf am Ende ein. Dann musste er sich zurücklehnen bis sich der Vibrator am Tisch ansaugte. „Fuck Dich selber an dem dem Vib aber langsam!“ Das dauerte unglaublich lange an, bis alle Muskel zitterten. Colin zog den Vibrator langsam raus und führte Tony zu einem Sessel. An den er ihn so stark fesselte dass Tony unbeweglich war. Aber der war so tief in seinem subspace, dass er gar nichts mehr mitkriegte. An seinen Brustwarzen waren die Klammern für das Piercing in Position. Und dann stach Colin durch und schob einen kleinen goldenen Ring durch jedes Loch. Tony war so tief in seinem subspace dass er außer Aufstöhnen gar nicht reagierte. „Ich bin so stolz auf Dich, beautiful, Du hast es geschafft, Du bist so schön! Ich liebe Dich.“ Dann setzte sich Colin ins Bett an den Kopfteil gelehnt und sagte. „Reite mich beautiful!“ Und Tony stieg auf. „Komm für mich, beautiful!“ Der Orgasmus war für beide das tiefste und innigste, dass sie je erlebt hatten. Tony schlief auf der Stelle ein. Colin sprühte noch eine desinfizierende und schmerzstillende Lösung auf die Wunden und reinigte Tony gründlich und zärtlich. Sie schliefen fast bis zum Mittag des nächsten Tages eng ineinander verschlungen. Perfekt zueinander passend.

Als Colin aufwachte, fand er einen goldenen Ring an seinem Ringfinger und starrte inn Tonys fragende Augen.

„Heirate mich!“

„Ja!“ antwortete Colin.

## end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting and kudoing. swi


End file.
